Someday in July
by mayonice08
Summary: Suatu hari di bulan Juli. Bunga daisy yang setia. Hyukjae ingin kasihnya yang setia itu pula terbalaskan oleh Donghae. Haehyuk Fic. Part 7. Last Part. Rnr?
1. Notice me, memo!

_**Copyright**_ __ __ _ **Mayonice08**_

 _ **2013**_

 _ **Someday in July**_

 _ **Haehyuk**_

 _ **Suatu hari di bulan Juli…**_

 _ **a/n:**_ _ **rewriting. ditulis ulang dengan tambahan beberapa scene.**_

 _ **cerita banyak deskripsinya dan alurnya lambat. Semoga enggak bosan yaa… hoho**_

 **.**

 **Part 1**

 _ **Notice me, memo!**_

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Sejak tadi kepalanya terasa pening. Seolah dicengkeram erat, ia merasakan kepalanya begitu berat dan sakit. Sungmin―personal asistennya sempat menawarkan obat pereda sakit kepala. Tapi, ia tolak, karena efek samping obat yang kadang disertai kantuk. Ia tak mau, pertemuan penting dengan salah satu kliennya tertunda, karena ia mengantuk saat jam meeting. Donghae pun memilih menahan sakit kepalanya.

Kakinya yang terbalut celana bahan yang didesain oleh desainer ternama. Melangkah pelan. Ia melangkah dengan agak terhuyung ke depan. Donghae memasuki sebuah lift menuju apartemennya yang berada di kawasan pemukiman _elite_. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Hampir pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Padahal jam pulang kantor biasanya pukul lima sore. Tapi, Donghae sebagai direktur kantornya tersebut, ia sering pulang terlambat memastikan segala pekerjaan di kantornya berjalan dengan sukses.

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lift yang kini sedang bergerak. Ia tinggal di lantai delapan di sebuah apartemen elite. Setiap lantai apartemen itu hanya ada dua apartemen saja. Tapi, jangan bayangkan apartemennya sangat luas. Apartemennya berukuran sedang, tapi ada banyak fasilitas khusus yang ditawarkan seperti kolam renang _indoor_ , sauna dan _gym center_. Sangat menguras kocek saat ia membeli apartemen ini.

Suara 'Ding' diiringi pintu lift yang bergeser terbuka, Donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lift. Masih dengan berjalan agak terhuyung, ia menaruh salah satu telapak tangannya di dinding saat berjalan, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang semakin lulai dan rasanya ingin jatuh ke lantai.

Pelan-pelan, Donghae sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia menyisipkan kartunya sekaligus memasukan password berbentuk angka tujuh digit, setelahnya pintu apartemennya terbuka.

Donghae buru-buru masuk dan menghambur ke dalam ruang tengah apartemennya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang mengalung di lehernya. Donghae masih mengenakan sepatu dan kemeja kerjanya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja di sofa. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Kepalanya memang masih sakit, tapi tiduran seperti ini, cukup membuat lelahnya terusir sebentar.

Hampir lima belas menit, tidur-tiduran di sofa. Lelap mulai menguasai Donghae. Kelopak matanya yang daritadi ia pejamkan, semakin terasa berat. Kantuk pun mulai merasuki tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia terlelap dan tertidur nyenyak di sofanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae menyisipkan kartu kedalam lubang pada pintu di hadapannya. Setelah memasukan beberapa digit angka, Hyukjae menarik knopnya dan membuka pintunya pelan. Ia melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya pada rak sepatu di dekat pintu. Lalu, menggantinya dengan sandal selop untuk digunakan di dalam rumah.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki ruang tengah. Hyukjae menemukan seseorang tertidur pulas di sofa kecil di depan televisi flat tersebut. Hyukjae mematung di tempat, tangannya menggenggam tas selempangnya dan terdiam mengamati sosok yang tertidur itu.

Bola mata Hyukjae menelusuri wajah sosok itu. Mengamati lelaki dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang tertidur terlentang masih mengenakan baju lengkap, tak lupa sepatu yang menggatung di lengan sofa.

Wajahnya rupawan. Garis-garis wajahnya memang tidak tegas, terkesan halus dan lembut. Membuat lelaki itu tampak mempesona. Hyukjae sangat suka menatap bibir merah tipis yang sedang terbuka itu. Membuat sosok itu semakin terlihat manis di mata Hyukjae. Gaya tidurnya bak anak kecil.

Bergerak perlahan, Hyukjae melangkah pelan berharap tak menimbulkan suara dan berlutut di dekat sofa. Hyukjae menaruh tas selempangnya di atas meja. Maniknya bergeser mengamati sepatu kulit berwarnakan hitam di hadapannya. Ia menarik sepatu yang dikenakan lelaki itu, serta melepaskan kaus kakinya. Meletakkan sepatu dan kaus kaki tersebut di kaki sofa.

Hyukjae tak lupa melepaskan dasi yang masih mengalung di leher lelaki itu. Ia menahan nafas, ketika tangan Hyukjae bergerak menuju pertengahan tubuh lelaki tersebut. Jemari Hyukjae jatuh tepat di atas ikat pinggang yang dikenakan si lelaki. Tak ingin terlihat seperti orang cabul. Pelan-pelan, jemari panjang Hyukjae melonggarkan ikat pinggang tersebut. Setelahnya ia menarik ikat pinggang yang masih melekat di celana lelaki tersebut.

Kepala Hyukjae meneleng. Memandang lelaki tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, bisa-bisanya lelaki ini tertidur dengan pakain yang masih lengkap. Pasti terasa tak nyaman sekali.

Tanpa sengaja, tangan Hyukjae menyentuh permukaan kulit lelaki itu yang terasa panas. Manik almond Hyukjae pun membesar.

Panas? Apa jangan-jangan … lelaki itu demam?

Mencari tahu, Hyukjae pun meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi lelaki itu. Ia mengernyit. Memastikan sekali lagi, Hyukjae menggeser duduknya. Mendekat pada lengan sofa. Jemari Hyukjae menepis helaian rambut lembut yang menutupi dahi lelaki itu.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir merah mudanya mendekat ke arah kening lelaki tersebut. Hingga bibirnya menempel pada dahi si lelaki, mengecup kening itu agak lama.

Benar saja. Telapak tangan maupun bibirnya terasa panas. Sosok yang tengah tertidur ini benar-benar demam.

Dengan buru-buru, Hyukjae meraih remote untuk mengatur suhu ruangan. Ia melangkah menuju salah satu ruangan di dekat kamar mandi, yang ia yakini adalah ruang kamar tidur. Mengambil selimut besar dan bantal lalu keluar lagi ke arah ruang tengah.

Hyukjae pun berlutut lagi, dan pelan-pelan mengangkat kepala sosok itu, menyusupkan bantal empuk di bawahnya. Saat lelaki itu kembali tertidur, ia merentangkan selimut di atas tubuh lelaki itu.

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat kembali memandangi wajah tampan itu. Terkikik sendiri saat sadar ia tingkah yang ia lakukan seperti seorang _fanboy_ sedang mengagumi seorang idola lelaki yang tampan.

Hyukjae pun bangkit, menuju dapur. Ia mebuka pintu almari es, mencari-cari bahan makanan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memasak. Hanya ada beberapa potong sayur dan buah segar.

Hm… Ia putuskan untuk membuat bubur sehat, lalu mengupas buah menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Untuk camilan saat lelaki itu bangun.

Ia mengaduk bubur yang ia buat. Sambil menunggu bubur matang, Hyukjae menilik di kotak P3K yang ada di dekat almari es. Membaca nama obat yang tertera di kemasan, lalu mengambil obat penurun panas. Hyukjae kembali ke dapur untuk mengecek buburnya. Beberapa kali mengaduk, bau bubur yang sedap itu menyeruak ke hidung.

Hyukjae sempat menemukan potongan sosis dan mencincangnya untuk ditambahkan di bubur. Ia menuangkan bubur tersebut di mangkuk putih, terlihat nikmat dan uapnya masih mengepul. Terlihat lezat untuk dimakan. Namun, bubur bukanlah makanan kesukaan Hyukjae. Terlalu lembek baginya.

Ia mengambil nampan, meletakkan mangkuk bubur, sebuah piring dengan potongan buah segar, juga botol obat dan segelas air putih. Ia bergegas kembali ke ruang tengah. Sesampainya di ruangan itu, Hyukjae menaruh nampan pada meja di depan sofa. Ia kembali berlutut di dekat lelaki yang masih tertidur itu.

Pelan-pelan, Hyukjae menggoyangkan bahu sosok itu, agar terbangun. Tak begitu lama, lelaki itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya separuh. Tapi, memejamkannya lagi saat ia merintih sakit. Hyukjae segera melingkarkan lengannya di bahu lelaki itu, ia menarik bantal tersebut. meletakannya vertikal, lalu membantu lelaki tersebut untuk bersender kembali di atas bantal. Posisi tubuh lelaki itu, sekarang agak setengah duduk setelah diganjal oleh bantal yang disiapkan Hyukjae.

"Hai, bangun… makan lalu minum obat," ucapnya lirih.

Lelaki itu kembali mengerang sakit. Tapi, setelahnya kelopak matanya mulai terbuka lagi. Walaupun terlihat jelas kantuk masih menguasainya. Hyukjae bisa melihat kalau lelaki itu kelelahan. Kantung di bawah matanya mulai menghitam, dan kulit wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Hyukjae mengangkat mangkuk bubur. Tak ada cara lain. Terpaksa, ia harus menyuapi lelaki itu. Melihat kondisi tubuh lelaki itu yang sangat lemas.

Ia mengambil satu sendok bubur, meniupnya agar tidak panas. Setelahnya mengarahkan sendok pada bibir tipis yang masih terbuka tersebut. Hyukjae bisa saja memasukan sendoknya tanpa aba-aba kedalam bibir tersebut. Tapi, tak mungkin kan? Lelaki tersebut bisa saja tersedak.

Hyukjae pun kembali bersuara, "Aku suapi, ya…"

Setelah melihat, lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. Hyukjae mulai menyuapkan sendok demi sendok bubur buatannya. Sampai bubur di mangkuk tersebut tinggal sedikit. Ia meraih botol obat, lalu mengeluarkan satu pil berwarna putih hijau. Hyukjae juga meraih gelas air putih di tangannya yang lain.

"Kau harus minum obat. Minumlah, aku bantu," tukasnya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan lagi. Hyukjae menyuapkan pil itu lalu mendekatkan pinggiran gelas pada bibir lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itupun meneguk minumnya.

Lelaki tersebut kembali tertidur, setelah Hyukjae membenarkan posisi bantalnya dan menyelimutinya sampai leher. Hyukjae membereskan peralatan makanan yang ada di atas nampan, meninggalkan piring buah tetap di atas meja. Ia kembali kearah dapur. Mencuci peralatan kotor dan mengelap konter dapur sampai bersih.

Kemudian, Hyukjae melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membersihkan beberapa ruangan lainnya dengan sedikit suara. Takut jika ia berisik, dia akan menganngu tidur lelaki tersebut. Mulai dari kamar utama, Hyukjae mengambil beberapa kaus yang tergeletak di ranjang dan menaruhnya di keranjang baju kotor. Merapikan baju yang ada di _walk in closet_.

Hyukjae mencuci pakaian kotor di kamar mandi kering yang terletak di dekat dapur. Sambil menunggu cuciannya selesai, Hyukjae mengambil sapu dan menyapu semua ruangan. Setelahnya kembali membersihkan karpet di ruang tengah dan ruang tamu dengan menghidupkan _vacuum cleaner_.

Saat semua pekerjaannya selesai, Hyukjae duduk di konter dapur. Meneguk air putih dingin beberapa gelas. Ia cukup lelah, tapi hal ini sudah menjadi aktivitasnya tiap pagi. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul sepuluh pagi. Masih ada waktu sebentar untuk mampir ke minimarket di dekat apartemen yang berjarak hanya satu blok saja, kembali ke apartemen ini. Lalu ia berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke toko bunga milik sepupunya. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat saat sampai di toko bunga. Tapi, tak apalah. Itu urusan belakangan.

Hyukjae pun menyobek kertas kecil yang menempel di depan kulkas untuk menulis memo. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan setiap hari. Jari-jarinya yang panjang mulai bergerak di atas kertas.

' _ **Aku keluar sebentar ke minimarket, belanja untuk keperluan dapur. Jika demammu belum turun, pindahlah ke kamar, istirahat lagi. Kalau lapar, di kulkas ada roti kacang dan aku sudah menyiapkan buah di atas meja. Sepulang belanja, aku masakan.**_

 _ **H**_ _ **'**_

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul memandang tulisannya. Terkesan informal sekali sih, sebenarnya ia bingung.

Haruskah menulis memo yang formal? Selama ini ia memang sering meninggalkan pesan untuk lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu tak pernah sekalipun membalasnya. Yang Hyukjae tahu, lelaki itu sudah membaca pesannya.

Memandangi kertas memonya sekali lagi, Hyukjae meraih magnet berbentuk ikan nemo dan meletakkan magnet itu di atas kertas, sehingga menempel di pintu almari es.

Hyukjae melangkah ke ruang tengah, lalu mengambil tas selempangnya dan mengenakannya lagi. Kemudian, ia berjalan keluar ruangan. Menuju pintu utama, ia mengganti sandal selopnya dengan sepatunya tadi. Menalikan sepatunya, setelah itu membuka knop pintu dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sambil berharap lelaki yang tertidur di sofa, demamnya segera turun dan membaik.

.

.

Donghae terbangun. Ia merasakan ponsel di celananya bergetar berpuluh-puluh kali. Juga mendengar suara telpon yang bordering di nakas meja dekat ruang tengah apartemennya. Berisik, dering telpon itu sangat berisik.

Masih mengantuk, ia memaksa kelopak matanya terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Lalu, menyamankan pandangannya yang buram untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menyelip di balik gorden apartemennya yang masih tertutup.

Sudah pagi.

Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya saat menyadari jika pagi sudah datang. Ia merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar sebentar, tapi setelah itu pandangannya lumayan membaik. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah menghilang.

Baju yang Donghae kenakan basah. Keringat juga mengucur di wajahnya. Ia sangat gerah. Dan ia melihat selimut tebal di atas tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan selimut di kala musim panas mulai datang? Ah, iya, sejak kapan ia mangambil selimut dan bantal? Lalu, sejak kapan ia melepaskan sepatunya?

Donghae tak ingat melakukannya semalam.

Ponsel di celananya kembali bergetar. Donghae merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan _i_ _P_ _hone_ miliknya itu.

Nama Sungmin tertera jelas di layar ponsel. Ia menyentuh simbol panggilan dengan warna hijau dan mulai tersambung dengan Sungmin di seberang line.

"Ah akhirnya kau mengangkat telponku…" gerutu Sungmin.

Donghae menggumam tak jelas, menunggu Sungmin untuk bicara.

"Boss, apa kau datang ke kantor? Pukul dua siang, ada rapat dengan klien dari Jepang. Semenjak pagi, kau tidak muncul ke kantor. Aku sangat khawatir, aku menelpon berkali-kali tapi tak satupun panggilan yang kau angkat,"Sungmin berujar cepat.

Donghae mendengus pelan.

"Ini pukul berapa?" tanyanya dengan suara masih parau.

Mendengar itu, bola mata Sungmin membesar di seberang line. Sungmin bisa menyipulkan jika Bossnya sedang tak baik-baik saja. Sungmin menduga-duga, sakit kepalanya kemarin bisa jadi salah satu penyebabnya.

"Jam satu lebih sebelas menit Boss, apa kau sakit Boss?" tanyanya khawatir. Meski Donghae terkesan agak kaku, dia merupakan atasan yang baik. Jadi, Sungmin sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman meski hubungan mereka terkesan agak formal. Tapi, tak apalah. Donghae tipikal orang yang sangat tertutup.

"Hubungi klien secepatnya. Katakan pada mereka pertemuannya diundur sampai tiga puluh menit. Persiapkan saja berkas dan perlengkapan untuk pertemuan ini. Aku akan segera bergegas ke kantor," titah Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk manut. Ia tahu, jika atasannya sedang tak baik-baik saja, tapi Lee Donghae tetaplah Lee Donghae. Pekerjaan adalah nomor satu, bahkan kesehatan akan menjadi urutan kesekian baginya.

"Siap, aku akan mengaturnya Boss," sahut Sungmin cepat.

Donghae mengangguk, lalu menutup telpon. Ia mulai bagkit dari sofa. Tubuhnya gerah dan terasa lengket. Mandi menjadi pilihan yang palik menarik saat ini. Mengingat matahari di luar sana sedang tinggi-tingginya, dan musim panas yang datang membuat suhu sangat terasa panas dan gerah.

Donghae bergegas ke kamar mandi pribadinya yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Setelah menanggalkan bajunya, ia berdiri di bawah shower. Mengucur tubuh telanjangnya dengan air dingin. Sangat segar. Ia menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun, dan menuangkan shampoo lalu mengusapnya di rambut pendeknya. Selama seperempat jam, Donghae sibuk mendinginkan tubuhnya di bawah shower.

Selesai mandi, Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan _bathrobe_ dan berjalan ke arah _walk_ _in_ _closet_ -nya yang telah rapi kembali. Donghae memilih kemeja polos berwarna _krem_ dan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam. Dipadukan dengan jas yang ia comot sekenanya.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian dan merapikan rambutnya. Donghae berdiri di depan kaca yang ada di tengah _walk_ _in_ _closet_. Mengamati pantulan dirinya yang tampak mempesona. Meski agak kaku dan tertutup, Donghae tetaplah lelaki yang suka dengan keindahan. Jadi, melihat dirinya tampil menarik sangat menjadi prioritas utamanya. Apalagi saat akan ada acara penting dengan kliennya.

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Donghae menyemprotkan parfum mahalnya ke sisi leher dan pergelangan tangannya.

Donghae keluar dari kamarnya membawa tas kerjanya. Donghae melangkah lagi menuju dapur. Perutnya terasa kosong. Ia butuh asupan makanan. Mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Kali saja ada.

Saat dia berada di depan lemari pendingin. Ia melirik memo, tepatnya dua buah memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Beberapa hari belakangan, pada pintu kulkas Donghae selalu ada memo yang menempel. Donghae tak heran dengan hal itu.

Donghae membacanya sekilas.

' _ **Aku keluar sebentar ke minimarket, belanja untuk keperluan dapur. Jika demammu belum turun, pindahlah ke kamar, istirahat lagi. Kalau lapar, di kulkas ada roti kacang dan aku sudah menyiapkan buah di atas meja. Sepulang belanja, aku masakan.**_

 _ **H '**_

Tulisan salah satu memo. Sedang masih ada satu memo di sampingnya.

' _ **Barang-barang belanjaan sudah aku masukan ke dalam kulkas. Buah yang tadi aku taruh di atas meja sudah**_ _ **tak**_ _ **segar. Aku kupaskan yang baru, kutaruh di kotak makanan. Cari saja di rak nomor tiga. Di meja makan, aku buatkan sandwich daging tuna.**_ _ **Jangan lupa dimakan dan minum vitamin yang kusiapkan**_ _ **. Aku sudah mengecek kondisi tubuhmu, demammu sudah turun. Syukurlah.**_ _ **Istirahatlah.**_

 _ **H'**_

Orang itu bisa membuat Donghae tersentuh. Perhatian kecil yang ia berikan. Bahkan, sosok asing yang tak Donghae kenal mengingatkan dirinya untuk istirahat, tak lupa makan dan menyiapkan vitamin untuknya?

Tanpa sadar, senyuman terulas di bibir Donghae. Ia tahu sekarang. Jadi, yang melepaskan sepatunya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan merawatnya adalah orang itu. Donghae harus berterima kasih pada orang itu. Mungkin nanti, setelah pulang atau besok kalau bertemu dengan orang itu.

Donghae merogoh dompetnya yang ada di saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan ia masukan ke dalam kertas lalu ia tempelkan di pintu kulkas dengan bantuan dua magnet agar tak jatuh. Sebagai uang ganti dari belanja untuk mengisi bahan-bahan di kulas.

Donghae melirik kertas yang tertempel untuk menulis memo. Ia menyobeknya satu lembar. Untuk kali ini. Ia begitu tertarik untuk membalas memo-memo tersebut.

' _ **T**_ _ **e**_ _ **rima**_ __ _ **kasih telah merawatku, dan ini uang ganti untuk belanja. D'**_

Sangat singkat. Berbeda dengan memo yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tapi, ini Donghae lho yang membalas. Jadi, hal ini bisa dikatakan merupakan hal yang wah. Karena Donghae jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, kecuali ia terpaksa melakukannya. Donghae melakukan hal yang menurutnya konyol―menulis memo dan membalasnya menurutnya adalah konyol― ini merupakan kemajuan(?) entah di bidang apa kemajuannya.

Memonya sudah tertempel. Dengan magnet berbentuk buah _strawberry_. Sudut bibir Donghae mengulas senyum simpul lagi.

Donghae membuka kulkas, lalu merundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencari kotak makanan berisi potongan buah. Ia meraih kotak makanan berwarna hijau muda, menaruhnya di atas konter dapur. Donghae melirik jus kemasan dan mengambil gelas bersih untuk meneguk jusnya.

Donghae berjalan ke meja makan, mencomot dua tangkup sandwich, mrngunyahnya cepat. Maniknya melirik botol vitamin yang ada di samping piring sandwich. Donghae mengambil satu butir vitamin, ia menelan vitamin tersebut dan meminum jusnya kembali.

Jemari Donghae tak lupa meraih kotak makanan itu untuk ia bawa di genggamannya. Sepertinya buah dalam kotak itu terasa lezat, bisa Donghae santap saat perjalanan ke kantor.

Ia kembali memandang kotak makanan berwarna hijau tersebut. Senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya. Donghae memang tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan orang itu, tapi ia berharap cepat atau lambat, pertemuannya akan segera terjadi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini _REWRITING_! Sempat saya publish di akun fb dulu. Terus saya hapus. Sekarang saya publish lagi XD

Ini adalah 4shoot yang sudah complete. Berminat lanjutannya?


	2. Hope(less)?

_**Copyright**_ __ __ _ **Mayonice08**_

 _ **2013**_

 _ **Someday in July**_

 _ **Haehyuk**_

 _ **Suatu hari di bulan Juli…**_

 _ **a/n:**_ _ **rewriting. ditulis ulang dengan tambahan beberapa scene.**_

 _ **cerita banyak deskripsinya dan alurnya lambat. Semoga enggak bosan yaa… hoho**_

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 _ **Hope(less)?**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung… maafkan aku," ujar Hyukjae yang masih ngos-ngosan. Ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf berkali-kali pada lelaki di depannya.

Lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae yang berkucuran keringat. Pasti, Hyukjae berlari dengan cepat untuk sampai kesini. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menggiring Hyukjae untuk duduk di bangku di dalam toko bunga tersebut.

"Kau kemana saja? Sampai berkeringat seperti ini. Jika kau terlambat, jangan lupa hubungi aku dulu, okay? Kau membuatku khawatir Hyukjae. Duduklah," kata lelaki tersebut sembari menggiring tubuh Hyukjae. Mendudukan Hyukjae di bangku itu. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam pintu di tengah toko. Tak lama, keluar membawa satu gelas jus jeruk yang tampak segar.

"Kau lelah, kan? Minumlah," tawarnya pada Hyukjae yang menerima gelas tersebut dan menghabiskan jusnya dalam satu kali tegukan. Setelahnya ia terbatuk karena tersedak air, salahnya sendiri minum cepat-cepat.

Saat tubuhnya mulai terasa membaik. Hyukjae tersenyum dan memberikan gelasnya kembali pada lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Maaf tak menghubungimu. Tadi pagi aku merawat majikanku. Dia sakit, tak mungkin aku membiarkannya begitu saja. Lalu, aku belanja untuknya juga. Hingga aku terlambat datang kesini. Maaf," jelasnya.

Heechul―nama lelaki itu hanya mengangguk. "Tak apa, Hyukkie. Tapi kenapa kau berkeringat seperti ini, kau tak lari dari apartemennya, kan?" tanya Heechul penuh selidik. Baju yang dikenakan Hyukjae basah, apalagi bagian punggung.

Hyukjae mengangguk, mengiyakan. Ia meniup poninya yang setengah basah ketika terjatuh menutupi sebelah matanya. "Iya, uangku habis untuk belanja tadi. Aku tak bisa mengisi kartuku untuk naik bus, ya sudah aku lari saja hehe," jelasnya sambil terkekeh.

"YA! Dari apartemennya sampai kesini itu jauh, bodoh. Bagaimana kalau kau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit huh? Kalau terjadi suatu hal seperti ini lagi. Cepat hubungi aku, mengerti?" tegas Heechul mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Aku tak mau menyusahkanmu _Hyung_ ," sahutnya.

Heechul memutar bola matanya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau menyusahkanku kalau kau jatuh sakit. Awas, kalau kau mengulanginya lagi!" ancamnya.

Hyukjae mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia menegcup sebelah pipi Heechul. "Maaf Heechul _Hyung_. Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi. Terima kasih _Hyung_ ," cicitnya manja sambil memeluk Heechul erat.

Heechul yang dipeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang berkeringat menjerit keras. Ia bisa membayangkan jutaan kuman dari keringat Hyujae menempel pada baju dan tubuhnya. Ia memberontak minta untuk melepaskan diri. Lalu, menggerutu tentang kulitnya yang selembut kulit bayi tersebut sangat _sensiti_ _f_ dan tak boleh terkena keringat sembarangan―kecuali keringat pacarnya.

"Ya! Aku baru selesai mandi. Dan kau!" Heechul menunjuk Hyukjae dengan telunjuknya. "―membuat tubuhku yang wangi bunga ini jadi bau. Mandi kau sana! Kau begitu kotor dan bau, Kim Hyukjae,"omel Heechul.

Tak mempedulikan gerutuan Heechul. Hyukjae semakin erat memeluk lelaki itu. Mengabaikan Heechul yang merutukinya lagi. Saat tawa Hyukjae yang terdengar begitu lepas. Heechul ikut tertawa. Kulit _sensi_ _tif_ -nya urusan belakangan, tapi melihat Hyukjae tertawa seperti ini, Heechul bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan jalan kaki? Kuantarkan saja, Hyukkie. Tak boleh menolak!" tegas Heechul yang sedang mengunci pintu toko miliknya.

Hyukjae yang berdiri di sampingnya masih terdiam. Pemuda itu sedang memandang jalanan di depannya yang masih ramai di penuhi pejalan kaki juga kendaraan. Maniknya begitu terpaut dengan lalu lalang di depannya. Sampai-sampai ia tak mengindahkan ucapan Heechul.

Heechul menghela nafas, lalu menepuk punggung Hyukjae yang terkaget dan membalikan dirinya menghadapnya.

"Eh, ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau pulang denganku. Kita tunggu Hangeng di kedai es krim itu saja, aku yang bayar," ajaknya menarik lengan Hyukjae. Menyeret pemuda kurus itu dengan lengannya.

"Tapi, _Hyung_ ~ aku mau ke apartemen dulu. Aku akan memasak untuknya. _Hyung_ pulang bersama Hangeng hyung saja, aku pulang sendiri," tolaknya.

Mendengar hal itu, Heechul langsung melotot kepada Hyukjae. Membuat pemuda kurus itu meneguk ludahnya dan seketika bergidik ngeri. Bola mata Heechul yang bulat indah dan berbinar itu seolah meneriaki Hyukjae untuk 'menurut'.

"Kuantar pulang!" tegas Heechul. Ia tak menerima penolakan. "Setelah minum es krim, kuantar kau ke apartemennya. Kau mau jalan kaki lagi kesana? Bisa-bisa besok kau bolos tak berangkat, dan jatuh sakit," kata Heechul.

Hyukjae tak bisa mengelak, ia manut saja ditarik Heechul menuju salah satu kedai es krim yang masih buka.

Heechul memesan tiga skop es krim lalu membayarnya. Mereka duduk di kursi di luar kedai. Heechul mengulurkan es krim strawberry dengan topping chococip dan potongan buah strawberry segar kepada Hyukjae yang menatap es krim tersebut dengan bola mata berbinar-binar senang.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung~"_ Hyukjae berkata riang.

Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya ekspresif menanggapi kelakuan Hyukjae yang seperti anak kecil. Meski, baginya Hyukjae memanglah anak kecil. Anak kecil miliknya tepatnya. Anak kecilnya yang begitu ia sayang.

Tak lama, Hangeng datang setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kedai es krim tersebut. Lelaki asal China tersebut mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas, dan ikut duduk di samping mereka. Mereka mengobrol beberapa saat sambil menikmati es krimnya, setelah itu mulai beranjak menuju mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih ya Hyung," ucap Hyukjae. Entah ucapan 'terima kasih' ke berapa yang telah ia katakan pada Heechul. Lama-lama telinga Heechul penging mendengar Hyukjae mengucapnya berulang-ulang.

Hyukjae turun dari mobil Hangeng. Heechul dan Hangeng tersenyum kepadanya. Kaca mobil di sisi kanan turun. Menampilkan Heechul yang mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang untuk Hyukjae yang menatapnya heran.

"Ambillah."

"Tapi _Hyung_."

"Untuk ongkos pulang. Saat pulang naik taksi saja. Jangan sampai aku tahu kau berjalan kaki lagi,"tukas Heechul menatap Hyukjae sangsi.

Hyukjae menciut di tatap Heechul seperti itu. Tak mungkin ia tak menuruti ucapan sepupunya tersebut. Hyukjae mengangguk manut. Beruntung sih, karena berarti dia tak usah berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Memang jarak rumahnya dengan apartemen tidak sejauh jarak apartemen dengan toko bunga milik Heechul. Tapi, selama beberapa jam yang lalu, toko bunga sangat penuh dengan pelanggan. Ia lumayan kelelahan. Jadi, nanti ia tak harus berlelah-lelah untuk berjalan kaki.

"Cepatlah masuk. Jangan sampai kau sakit, okay?"

" _Call_ ," tandas Hyukjae menyetujui. Heechul begitu perhatian padanya seperti _mother hen._

"Selamat malam, _Hyung_. Hati-hati~" katanya riang. Melambaikan tangannya imut kepada kedua Hyungnya.

Hangeng melajukan mobilnya kembali. Meninggalkan Hyukjae berdiri mematung di depan pintu gerbang utama bangunan apartemen. Hyukjae menatap mobil itu pergi sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia berjalan ke arah gerbang yang terbuka. Menyapa satpam yang tersenyum kepadanya. Hyukjae menggumamkan lagu saat melangkah. Sampai ia sampai di lobby apartemen. Ia bergegas kepintu lift yang sedang terbuka dan menaikinya menuju lantai delapan.

Setelah Hyukjae sampai ke dalam apartemen itu, Hyukjae langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Manik coklatnya mengerjap-ngerjap imut melihat sesuatu menempel di pintu kulkas. Kertas yang berisi beberapa lembar uang.

Ia melotot takjub, karena nominal uang ini terlalu banyak. Hyukjae kini memandang memo di samping uang tersebut. Ia melepaskan magnetnya dan mengambil memo tersebut. membacanya pelan.

Hyukjae merasakan pipi sampai telinganya memanas. Ini kali pertama memonya dibalas. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia. Hyukjae tertawa senang. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Meski tulisan di memo itu hanya satu kalimat. Hyukjae membacanya berulang-ulang dengan senyuman lebar dan kelopak matanya terpejam sambil meletakkan memo di depan dadanya.

Ah, iya sudah tak waras. Kelakuannya tak diragukan lagi, layaknya _fanboy_ yang tenggah menggilai idolanya. Seharusnya, Hyukjae juga berputar-putar bahagia sambil mendekap memo tersebut. Persis sama dengan kelakuan seorang penggemar yang tengah mendapat tiket konser idolanya gratis.

Hanya saja yang berbeda dengan kisah _fanboy_ kebanyakan, idolanya bukan artis, melainkan majikan Hyukjae sendiri.

Hyukjae jadi bersemangat untuk memasak sesuatu yang enak. Berharap, lelaki itu bisa menyicipi masakannya. Semoga …

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae sudah meletakkan masakannya di atas meja makan. _Kimchi stew,_ sop _miso, bulgogi._ Semuanya tersaji di meja makan. Hyukjae sempat menyicipi masakannya saat ia buat tadi. Rasanya enak, tapi ia agak was-was.

Hyukjae duduk di salah satu kursi. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul hampir tujuh kurang beberapa menit, ia harus segera pulang. Menyiapkan makan malam, jika adiknya belum memasak.

Dengan pulpen di tangan kananya dan sebuah kertas memo di depannya. Ia menggigit ujung pulpen, bingung menulis apa.

"Aku masakan untukmu, jangan lupa dimakan ya… hmmm… apa tak terlalu informal. Apa ya? Masakannya di atas meja makan? Kalau sudah dingin, panaskan saja? hmm… apa begitu saja ya?" gumamnya sendiri sambil berpikir.

Hyukjae pun mulai menulis memonya.

' _ **Masakan sudah siap**_ _ **, aku taruh diatas meja makan. Kalau sudah dingin, panaskan saja**_ _ **.**_

 _ **H'**_

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat. Menundukkan kepala sambil memandangi memonya. Hyukjae membaca ulang memonya.

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, pintu utama apartemen berderit. Seorang lelaki tengah memutar knop pintu tersebut. Mengernyit ketika mendapati apartemennya terang benderang. Pasti orang itu masih di apartemen.

Bola matanya berkilat antusias, meski bibir tipisnya tak mengulas satu senyum pun. Ia megganti sepatunya dengan sandal selop dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Sebelumnya menaruh tas kerjanya di sofa. Donghae melonggarkan dasinya seraya meneruskan langkahnya.

Di ujung pintu dapur, ia mendapati seorang lelaki kurus tengah terduduk memandang secarik kertas dan mengenggam pulpen di tangan kanannya.

Donghae memperhatikan lelaki itu lekat. Lelaki tersebut tak menampakkan wajahnya jelas, karena ia menundukkan kepala. Donghae ingin sekali melihat rupanya. Sayangnya, ia belum mampu memandang wajah lelaki itu, yang masih menunduk membaca kertasnya.

Donghae berdeham agak keras, berusaha membuat lelaki itu sadar akan keberadaannya. Tapi, lelaki dengan rambut hitam itu tak bergerak sedikit pun. Tak mengindahkan suara dehaman Donghae. Ia kini tengah menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup sambil menggumam tak jelas. Beberapa kali, lelaki itu meniup poninya yang terjuntai menutupi kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam.

Donghae terhenyak memandang hal itu. Ia terpaku di tempatnya, hanya memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan lelaki blonde itu. Semua gerakan yang tertangkap oleh matanya, Donghae rekam dengan jelas di ingatannya. Tingkah lelaki di hadapannya itu begitu manis. Donghae memang sering melihat gadis-gadis genit dan bertingkah manis manja di depannya. Tak satupun membuat Donghae tertarik.

Lelaki di depannya, yang entah siapa namanya. Donghae belum tahu. Bertingkah seperti itu, membuat Donghae entahlah. Ia susah menyebutnya apa.

Entah berapa lama Donghae berdiri tak jelas di depan lelaki itu. Sampai, bola mata beriris coklat jernih itu balik memandangnya. Manik mata yang mengunci Donghae, hanya bisa terdiam sesaat dan memandanginya lekat, bola mata milik lelaki itu kini tengah membesar. Membulat dengan bibir merahnya yang terkesiap.

Detik itu juga, Donghae mampu memandang semua detail wajah milik lelaki itu. Yang Donghae yakini membuat nafasnya berhenti sesaat. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Dadanya terasa sesak sesaat, dan perasaan mual dan aneh yang tiba-tiba menghambur di perutnya. Entahlah, yang Donghae tahu, hanyalah menatap lelaki itu, lama, lebih lama, tanpa bosan.

Rambut hitam, dengan kulit putih susu, begitu mulus. Sepasang bola mata bulat dengan lipatan mata yang unik. Hidung mancung itu, serta bibir merah yang begitu menggoda, apalagi saat ini pemiliknya tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dagu dengan rahang yang tegas. Donghae merekam segala detailnya, jelas dalam ingatannya.

Ruangan itu hening. Senyap menyelimuti dengan atmosfir canggung yang menyeruak diantara keduanya.

Dua lelaki yang saling memandang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Keduanya hanya diam. Sampai salah satu dari mereka tersadar dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Jadi, kau asisten rumah tangga yang dikirimkan Sungmin beberapa minggu yang lalu?" Tanya Donghae.

Lelaki di depannya terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

' _Bukan, di_ _a_ _?_ _' p_ ikir Donghae bingung _.'Lalu dia siapa?'_ Batinnya lagi.

"Ah, maksudku. Iya, aku asisten rumah tanggamu Tuan," jawabnya dengan suara pelan tapi masih tertangkap pendengaran Donghae.

Donghae terdiam sesaat. Masih mengamati lelaki itu yang berdiri gusar. Ia mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain. Melihat masakan yang masih panas, dilihat dari uap yang masih mengepul dari beberapa masakannya. Ia jadi lapar.

"Kau memasak semua ini?" tanyanya meski ia sudah tahu betul jawabannya.

"Iya, aku baru selesai menyiapkan masakan inu. Kalau begitu, aku pamit untuk pulang, Tuan," ucap lelaki itu. Meraih tas selempang yang tergeletak di atas meja makan dengan gerakan tergugup.

Donghae segera mengambil langkah. "Jangan Pergi,"ucapnya.

Lelaki di depannya mengernyit.

"Tetaplah disini. Aku mau makan, siapkan mangkuk untukku,"suruh Donghae. Setelahnya Donghae menarik sebuah kursi untuknya duduk. Tepat di depan lelaki itu berdiri.

Lelaki itu masih gugup, segera beranjak. Ia mengambilkan mangkuk baru dari rak dan kembali ke meja makan. Dia meletakkan piring tersebut di depan Donghae.

"Ambilkan nasiku,"

Manut. Lelaki itu menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk Donghae. Ia mengisi mangkuk nasi dengan penuh. Baru saja, ia akan menyerahkan piring putih berisi nasi itu pada Donghae. Ia gugup lagi ketika Donghae yang tengah bertopang dagu, kembali memandangnya intens.

"Ambilkan lauknya juga," pintanya lagi.

Dia menurut, dan memenuhi mangkuk itu dengan lauk. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Donghae. Atmosfir di ruangan itu masih kaku, tapi Hyukjae tetap merasa senang bisa berbicara dan berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan majikannya.

Donghae bersiap menyendok makanannya, berhenti saat mendengar suara pelan yang memanggilnya.

"Tuan… sebaiknya cuci tangan dulu, sebelum makan," ucap lelaki itu yang kini tengah mengisi gelas dengan jus dari kulkas.

Setengah malu, Donghae berjalan kearah wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Ia menuangkan _handsoap_ di tangannya, setelah itu mengucurnya lagi. Donghae kemudian, duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Kau tak makan?" tanya Donghae yang melihat lelaki di depannya diam saja di dekat meja makan.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah Tuan, saya bisa makan di rumah."

Donghae mengernyit. "Temani aku makan, dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan. Ini perintah!" tegasnya. Mulai menyumpit makanan di mangkuknya.

Donghae dengan perlahan mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Donghae terdiam sesaat, lalu mengunyah masakan itu di dalam mulutnya. Entahlah, ini rasanya aneh. Bukan, bukan masakannya yang terasa aneh.

Terakhir kali ia makan masakan rumah adalah ketika Ibunya berkunjung. Mungkin sekitar tiga kalau tidak empat bulan lalu. Sudah lama sekali, Donghae tak merasakan _kimchi stew_ seperti ini. Terasa khas masakan rumah. _Kimchi_ buatan sendiri.

Selain itu, jantung Donghae yang berdetak tak karuan, serta ia perasaan hangat menghinggapinya, saat masakan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Disini, entah dibagian mana di dalam sini, terasa kehangatan, yang telah lama tak Donghae rasakan.

Sedang dihadapannya, lelaki itu dengan gugup ikut duduk setelah mengambil mangkuk bersih dari rak. Ia menyendok nasi sedikit saja, membuat Donghae yang awalnya sibuk dengan makanannya. Memandangnya lagi.

"Apa kau sedang diet?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Kau kurus. Makan yang banyak,"imbuhnya lagi.

Seperti sebelumnya. Lelaki itu menurut. Ia menyendok nasi lebih banyak ke mangkuknya. "Baik Tuan," cicitnya pelan.

Seketika Donghae berdeham. Ia lupa untuk menuruti perkataan majikannya untuk tak memanggilnya Tuan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tuan," hardik Donghae sambil memandangnya tajam.

Dipandangi seperti itu, membuat nyalinya menciut. Lelaki tersebut menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi, saya tak tahu nama Tuan Lee, haruskah saya panggil Lee saja?"tanyanya takut.

Donghae mengernyit. Dia lupa menyebutkan namanya. Ia pikir orang yang bekerja dengannya sudah tahu siapa namanya. Tapi, perkiraannya salah.

"Panggil saja Donghae," ucapnya.

"Nde, Donghae-ssi …" lirihnya.

Saat itu juga, Donghae senang mendengar namanya terdengar dari mulut lelaki di depannya. Entahlah, perasaannya begitu senang saja saat bibir itu bergerak menyuarakan namanya, padahal banyak orang sudah melafalkan namanya. Hanya saja… ah entahlah. Ini gejolak perasaan yang aneh.

"Namamu?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa namamu?

"Nama saya Hyukjae, Kim Hyukjae," balas lelaki tersebut. Lelaki yang bernamakan Hyukjae.

Keduanya saling mencuri pandang. Menghabiskan makan malam dalam diam setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae memasukkan tepung sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam wadah. Setelah mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang lain. Hyukjae mengambil wadah tersebut, menaruhnya di bawah _mixer_. Ia mneghidupkan peralatan dapur yang cukup berisik tersebut. Membiarkan _mixer_ berputar-putar mengaduk adonan kuenya.

Setelah dirasa kalis. Hyukjae mematikan _mixer_. Menuang adonan kuenya pada loyang yang telah ia olesi margarin.

Bibir Hyukjae menggumamkan lagu lirih. Sedangkan tangannya terampil menghiasi adonan kue tersebut dengan menaburkan potongan keju dan kacang almond.

Senyum terkembang di wajahnya ketika adonan kuenya sudah siap untuk dipanggang. Hyukjae memutar tubuhnya dari _pantry_ dapur yang kering, menuju sudut dapur tempat pemanggang berada.

Lelaki kurus itu terperanjat kaget ketika mendapati seseorang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dapur.

"Donghae-ssi," ucapnya terkaget.

Lelaki tampa tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak berkedip, ketika maniknya beradu pandang dengan Hyukjae. Masih membuat Hyukjae tergugup dan bergerak salah tingkah.

"Sejak kapan berdiri disitu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae mengerling, menatap arlojinya. Entah sejak kapan. Seingatnya, saat Hyukjae memunggunginya dan masih sibuk mengaduk adonan. Ia sudah berdiri tenang mengamatinya. Meski sesekali Donghae berdeham, tak sekalipun lelaki itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya Donghae.

"Ah ini, aku membuat brownis kacang. Tapi belum matang, apa kau mau mencoba Donghae-ssi?" tawarnya.

Anggukan Donghae yang begitu cepat membuat Hyukjae bernafas lega. Ia masih merasa risih ketika Donghae menatapnya lekat. Itu seperti kebiasaan Donghae. Atau memang tatapan Donghae seperti itu? Hyukjae merasa di telanjangi dan tak mengenakan apapun di balik apron dan kaos lengan panjangnya.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin mandi. Tolong siapkan air mandi untukku,"tukas lelaki tersebut. Baru Hyukjae sadari jika Donghae masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Nde, Donghae-ssi. Aku masukan kue ini sebentar. Setelah itu, aku siapkan air untukmu mandi," balasnya.

Setelah pertemuan pertamanya, Hyukjae mulai terbiasa berbicara informal dengan Donghae. Tak lagi mengucapkan kalimat formal pada majikannya. Itupun atas perintah Donghae.

Lelaki itu segera beranjak dari dapur setelah memasukan adonannya ke dalam _oven_. Hyukjae berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar Donghae.

Ia berusaha mengabaikan Donghae yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil melonggarkan dasi dan membuka bagian atas kemejanya. Hyukjae melangkah cepat untuk menyiapkan air mandi untuk Donghae. Ia menghidupkan kran air panas dan mencampurkannya dengan kran air dingin, agar tak terlalu panas untuk kulit Donghae. Membubuhkan sabun milik Donghae ke dalam air tersebut.

Hyukjae akan berdiri dari sisi _bathtub._ Ia membalikkan badannya, berniat memanggil Donghae. Tapi, manik coklatnya membulat kembali. Mendapati majikan tampannya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Mengenakan kaos putih pendek yang melekat pas di tubuhnya dan celana kainnya.

Jantung Hyukjae berdetak begitu keras. Ia gugup. Berniat untuk menjauhkan pandangan dari Donghae, tapi Hyukjae tahu itu tak bisa ia lakukan.

"A-airnya sudah siap Donghae-ssi," cicitnya sambil menggigit bibirnya bingung.

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah Hyukjae.

Salah tingkah, Hyukjae masih berdiri bingung di tempatnya. Apalagi Donghae sudah begitu dekat. Lelaki itu kini tengah memandang cermin, mengamati tampilannya. Lebih tepatnya pada dagunya yang ditumbuhi kumis tipis. Jemari Donghae mengusapi dagunya yang sedikit kasar. Sepertinya belum dicukur.

Donghae menoleh saat melihat Hyukjae masih berdiri kaku di sampingnya. "Kau tak pergi? Apa kau mau melihatku mandi?" tanyanya.

Wajah Hyukjae pias. Merah muda menyambar pipi sampai ke telinganya. Ia terkesiap malu dan kaget. Buru-buru Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bergerak gelisah. Memilih untuk berlari keluar kamar mandi.

"Bu-bukan Donghae-ssi," tukasnya cepat.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar mandi, Hyukjae berbalik lagi. Membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf berulang-ulang. "Maaf berlaku tak sopan," serunya lagi sebelum membalikkan badan dan melesat pergi.

Hyukjae tak mendengar suara gelak tawa dari kamar mandi. Suara tawa Donghae yang berderai saat berhasil menggoda Hyukjae sampai wajahnya merah padam seperti itu. Satu hal yang membuat Hyukjae berbeda, lelaki itu mampu membuat Donghae tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berulang. Ia menarik guling untuk mendekapnya lebih erat.

Sabtu pagi. Biasanya saat sabtu pagi. Donghae tengah bersiap menuju ke kantor, untuk bekerja. Tapi, saat ini ia masih berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya. Sungmin memintanya untuk beristirahat, dan karena semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai serta hari ini tak ada acara penting mneyangkut perusahaannya. Donghae manut saja dengan personal asistennya itu.

Donghae tahu, jika Hyukjae telah sampai di apartemennya hampir satu jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya Donghae ingin keluar, dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah untuk menonton TV, modus agar bisa memandangi Hyukjae yang sedang melakukan pekerjaannya membersihkan apartemen. Tapi, ternyata. Dia malah terbaring memandang langit-langit kamarnya sambil diam memikirkan asisten rumah tangganya yang sibuk di luar kamarnya itu.

Hyukjae.

Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hyukjae. Donghae tak mudah melepaskan pikirannya dari lelaki itu. Sering kali Donghae mendapati dirinya sendiri melamun, membayangkan lelaki kurus itu. banyak hal yang belum Donghae ketahui dari lelaki itu.

Hanya beberapa hal yang Donghae tahu. Nama lengkapnya Kim Hyukjae. Ia lulus sekolah menengah atas, tak melanjutkan kuliahnya entah karena alasan apa. Umur Hyukjae dua puluh dua tahun. Lebih muda enam tahun dari Donghae. Jarak usia diantara mereka cukup jauh ternyata. Sebelum bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga di apartemennya, Hyukjae sudah bekerja di toko bunga dan sampai sekarang masih menjadi karyawan di toko tersebut. Donghae hanya mengetahui hal itu saja.

Donghae mulai tertarik pada Hyukjae. Donghae suka cara Hyukjae berbicara. Bibirnya yang bergerak imut, entahlah padahal cara bicara tiap orang sepertinya biasa aja. Tapi, saat melihat gerakan bibir Hyukjae, Donghae tertarik, jangan tanyakan alasannya.

Lalu, Donghae juga suka ekspresi Hyukjae saat terkaget, menangkup kedua pipinya dengan imut. Ah, lagi-lagi kata imut. Ataupun saat Hyukjae meniup poninya yang terlihat begitu lembut itu. jangan lupakan pula, saat Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia gugup.

Donghae paling suka satu hal, saat Donghae bicara. Meski, Hyukjae sedang gugup pun, bola mata Hyukjae tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Donghae, Hyukjae sangat sering memandangi bibir Donghae yang bergerak. Terdengar hal aneh sih, tapi Donghae sangat suka. Itu membuat Hyukjae terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

Tok tok.

Suara pintunya diketuk dari luar. Membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Ia segera merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan melompat menyambar pintu.

Tak lama, ia membuka pintu tersebut. Muncul Hyukjae yang berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Sarapan sudah siap," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Hyukjae berjalan ke meja makan. Tanpa diminta, Hyukjae menuangkan nasi dan juga lauk ke mangkuk Donghae. Ia kemudian duduk sambil ikut makan bersama Donghae. Mereka bukan, kali pertama itu saja makan bersama. Saat Donghae pulang dari kantor lebih awal, ia sering meminta Hyukjae menemaninya makan.

Hyukjae sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Saat Donghae memandanginya lekat. Donghae menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Memikirkan lagi, apakah hal yang akan ia lakukan adalah hal yang tepat. Tapi, sampai acara sarapan berakhir. Dan juga acara Donghae sibuk menonton acara TV sebagai modus mengamati Hyukjae yang sibuk menyapu lantai dan merunduk membersihkan karpet dengan _vacuum cleaner_ pun selesai. Donghae tetap diam, mulutnya terkunci. Seolah bingung berkata apa. Dan sampai, Hyukjae pamit dari apartemennya pun, Donghae tetap diam saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul lima sore lewat beberapa menit. Hyukjae sampai di depan pintu apartemen Donghae. Ia langsung memutar knop pintu saat tahu jika Donghae dirumah. Seperti biasa, mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal selop. Hyukjae menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tak mendapati Donghae dalam ruangan. Oh, mungkin Donghae sedang di kamarnya.

Hyukjae merogoh sebuah botol dari tasnya, lalu menaruh tas selempangnya di atas meja ruang tengah. Ia berjalan, kearah beranda. Disana terdapat tumbuhan mungil yang sering ia bawa setelah pulang kerja dari toko bunga. Tumbuhan dalam pot tersebut, Hyukjae rawat sehingga mulai berbunga.

Ia memandang pot bunga _daisy_ di tangannya. Bunganya indah. Apalagi saat musim semi datang. Tapi, sekarang sedang musim panas. Setidaknya, _daisy_ -nya masih berbunga.

Ngomong-ngomong musim panas, Hyukjae tak begitu suka musim panas. Musim panas dengan cahaya matahari yang cukup terik. Membuat dirinya sering berkeringat dan lengket. Pukul lima sore pun, sinar matahari masih menyayat permukaan kulitnya.

Selain itu, ada hal lain yang membuat Hyukjae tak suka musim panas. Mengingat itu, raut sedih tampak jelas di wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menaruh pot itu kembali ke tempatnya. Lalu, mengarahkan botol yang berisi vitamin untuk tumbuhan dan menyemprotkanya pada semua pot di beranda balkon.

Setelahnya, ia berjalan mendekati pagar di pinggir balkon. Memandang jalanan yang terlihat kecil dari lantai delapan apartemen ini.

Selesai melamun, Hyukjae kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menutup pintu kaca geser tersebut. beranjak ke arah dapur.

Hyukjae berjalan lunglai kearah dapur. Pikirannya masih mengingat masa lalunya. Kenangannya, sehingga wajahnya masih muram. Ia sempat melirik kalender di ruang tengah. Sebentar lagi, bulan Juli akan segera berakhir. Itu sama halnya dengan hari itu mulai mendekat. Dan Hyukjae tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Pura-pura lupa? Entahlah. Jika ia bisa, ia tak akan berpura-pura. Ia akan melupakannya saja.

Baru saja Hyukjae mau membuka pintu kulkas, untuk mengecek bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Iris coklat miliknya tertumbuk pada kertas memo yang tertempel di pintu. Ia pelan, melepaskan magnet ikan dari kertas tersebut.

' _ **Besok. Pukul 09.00.**_ _ **Ak**_ _ **u tunggu di halte X. D'**_

Ya Tuhan. Detik itu juga, bola mata Hyukjae membesar dengan ukuran penuh. Ia terkesiap. Satu tangannya yang bebas segera menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, menahan jeritan yang ingin ia teriakan.

Apa ini? Apa ini… ajakan kencan?

Selama ini, Donghae dan dirinya jarang berbicara. Agak formal kalau bisa dibilang. Tapi. _Aku_ _tunggu di Halte X._

Apakah ini benar-benar ajakan kencan? Entahlah, Hyukjae tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Berkencan saja ia tak pernah. Masa remajanya ia lewati, tanpa mempedulikan masalah kencan ataupun berpacaran. Lagipula, orang-orang yang mendekatinya pada akhirnya memilih mundur dan menyerah setelah tahu kenyataan 'itu'.

Lalu sekarang, majikannya yang kaku dan tertutup itu, dan jangan lupakan majikannya yang berwajah rupawan dan begitu mempesona, mengajaknya kencan lewat memo yang ditempel di depan pintu kulkas.

Hati Hyukjae berbunga-bunga. Seolah ribuan kelopak bunga tengah bermekaran di hatinya. Perlakukan Donghae sederhana, tetapi romantis baginya. Ajakan kencan lewat kertas memo.

Bagaimana kalau perkiraannya salah? Bagaiaman jika ternyata Donghae bukan mengajaknya kencan? Hyukjae harusnya berpikir tentang hal _negatif_ juga, rutuknya dalam hati. Hyukjae harusnya tak usah berharap kan?

Apakah ia masih pantas untuk berharap?

Donghae tak mengenal dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Donghae memang bersikap baik pada dirinya. Tapi, jika Donghae tahu kenyataan lain tentang diri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yakin, sikap majikannya itu akan berubah. Bukan hanya itu, dari segi status saja. Keduanya sudah seperti lautan dan daratan. Seperti langit dan bumi. Matahari dan bulan. Berbeda.

Seharusnya, Hyukjae tahu betul. Hyukjae tak berani berharap. Meski hati kecilnya meneriakinya, masih ada harapan.

Harapan?

Apa patut ia mencobanya kali ini saja? Jika harapan memang benar ada untuknya. Masih pantaskan jika ia ingin mencoba merengkuh harapannya, satu kali saja. Jika perkiraan dan harapannya kali ini salah, mungkin sakit hati karena Donghae mampu Hyukjae terima.

Ia harus mempersiapkan hal itu. Lagipula, Hyukjae sudah terbiasa sakit. Ia sudah terbiasa merasakan sakit. Jauh sebelum mengenal Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian:**

 **Haehyuk86:** jangan sebut pembantu, hyukjae itu asisten rumah tangganya donghae dek bentar lagi jadi IRT kalo nikah sama Donghae XD

 **leeDHKyu:** who are you? Kok tau nama aku isti XD thanks ya udah mampir baca

 **eunhyukuke:** apakah sudah terjawab dek? Cek pm yaa. Oki doki xd

 **Rezy. K, Wonhaesung Love, fani, EunhyukJinyoung02, cho loekyu07:** udah lanjut kawan, baca ya XD

 **Elfrida:** Iya, hyukjae yang itu. Kali-kali kerjanya jadi pembantu hihi

 **Jiae-haehyuk:** kamu udah tau poin penting ff ini haha. Tetap lanjut baca ya, soalnya beberapa scene akhir mengalami perubahan hoho. Publish ulang Lies? Takutnya nggak ada yang minat

 **Lee Haerieun:** iya eonnie galak, aku sayang kamu juga. Hahaha

 **melody. Rezky:** its not fluff kawan, hurt fic ya. Semoga kamu berminat lanjutannya.

 **Nyukkunyuk:** chingu sayang, aku rindu sama kamu. Nanti cek pm ya ching. XD nggak berubah, kamu masih genit juga sama hyukjae wkwk

 **cho. w. lee794:** semoga part ini menjawab pertanyaanmu xd

 **nurul. p. Putri:** sudah lanjut, semoga nggak penasaran lagi haha

.

 **Beberapa dari kalian ada yang lupa-lupa ingat cerita ini. XD ternyata hitunganku salah, ini berjumlah 6 part. Minggu depan mungkin berakhir. Akan diapdet 2 hari sekali kalau aku nggak sibuk daydreaming haha.**

 **Thanks loh sudah mau berkunjung untuk membaca ff yang so lame ini wkwk.**

 **Review? Favorit? Follow?**


	3. A Little Secret With God

_**Copyright**_ __ __ _ **Mayonice08**_

 _ **2013**_

 _ **Someday in July**_

 _ **Haehyuk**_

 _ **Suatu hari di bulan Juli…**_

 _ **a/n:**_ _ **rewriting. ditulis ulang dengan tambahan beberapa scene.**_

 _ **cerita banyak deskripsinya dan alurnya lambat. Semoga enggak bosan yaa… hoho**_

 **.**

 **Part** **3**

 _ **A little secret with God**_

 **.**

.

Donghae berjalan pelan-pelan, mengendap sambil menyerukkan kepalanya. Memandang sosok Hyukjae yang masih berdiri diam di depan kulkas. Donghae mengernyit saat melihat wajah muram Hyukjae.

Ia yakini, Hyukjae sudah membaca memo yang ia tempelkan untuknya. Dugaan Donghae, Hyukjae akan tersenyum senang memandangnya. Senyum gusi Hyukjae yang biasanya muncul akan tampak saat ia mendapati memo itu.

Menapa tidak terjadi? Hyukjae tetap saja mematung. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap muram. Ada kilatan sedih di sorot matanya.

Donghae ingin sekali berjalan mendekatinya. Mengusap lengan lelaki itu, sebelum merengkuh tubuh kurusnya dalam sisinya. Memeluk lelaki itu, tapi… Donghae tahu ia belum mampu. Kakinya terasa berat untuk dilangkahkan.

Donghae masih takut. Takut, jika Hyukjae menolak ajakannya. Karena, baru kali ini Donghae mencoba berharap pada orang lain. Kali pertama, Donghae membuka hatinya untuk seseorang.

Tapi, saat ia melihat lelaki kurus itu. mengambil pulpen yang tergeletak diatas kulkas dan menyobek secarik kertas memo. Menulis sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut.

Donghae masih ingin berharap.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin setengah badan yang tergantung di kamarnya. Ia mengulas senyum melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Semalam, setelah pulang dari apartemen Donghae. Tanpa bertemu Donghae sekalipun. Karena sepertinya sampai saat Hyukjae selesai memasak, tak tampak Donghae keluar dari kamarnya.

Hyukjae sebenarnya ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae, memberitahunya jika masakan sudah siap, serta mengajaknya makan malam seperti biasa. Hanya saja Hyukjae belum mampu untuk bertatap muka secara langsung dengan lelaki itu.

Jadi, Hyukjae memutuskan meninggalkan apartemen, setelah melirik memo yang ditulisnya untuk balasan memo dari Donghae.

Pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit.

Hyukjae semalam mengirim pesan singkat kepada Heechul―sepupunya tentang ajakan Donghae pergi. Sepupunya itu sangat antusias, Heechul bahkan langsung datang kerumahnya membantu Hyukjae untuk memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk hari ini.

Hyukjae menyemprotkan parfum pada tubuhnya. Mematut tampilannya lagi di depan cermin. Bibir merahnya menggumam pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia siap.

Jika nanti, ternyata acara ini bukanlah kencan. Setidaknya, ia sudah mencoba berharap pada Donghae.

Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah pelan melewati ruang tengah. Mendapati adiknya yang sedang berjalan, tapi menghentikan jalannya sesaat setelah melihat Hyukjae.

Ia menatap adiknya yang memandangnya seolah ingin tahu. Seketika Hyukjae gugup saat dipandangi oleh adiknya tersebut.

"Wookkie-yah, _Hyung_ pamit pergi dulu," katanya mengalihkan pandangan dari adiknya.

Ryeowook diam saja tak memberi jawaban ataupun anggukan, hanya melengos. Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri mematung. Merasakan perasaan sakit tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae tampak was-was. Namun, ia berysaha menyembunyikannya di balik topeng diamnya. Donghae itu tipikal lelaki yang diam dan cuek. Meski sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya sudah tak karuan. Panik, takut, berharap, dan semuanya campur aduk.

Masih berdiri gelisah di dalam hati, menunggu Hyukjae yang tak juga muncul di halte X. Donghae mengacuhkan pandangan dari orang lain yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Donghae hanya memikirkan Hyukjae yang sampai saat ini belum muncul di tempat mereka janjian. Ah, bukan tempat janjian sih. Donghae sendiri yang menentukan tempat ini.

Donghae sudah sampai ke tempat ini satu jam sebelum jam sembilan. Terlalu pagi, bukan? Anggap sajalah, jika Donghae begitu bersemangat.

Belum ada pukul Sembilan pagi. Jika melihat jam saat ini, Hyukjae belum bisa di katakan terlambat. Masih ada sepuluh menit menuju jam Sembilan. Beberapa kali Donghae sudah mendengus tak sabar.

"Donghae-ssi," suara itu memanggilnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam pagi ini, senyum simpul terulas dibibir Donghae. Hyukjae begitu ajaib, mengenalnya dalam beberapa minggu saja, sudah mampu membuat Donghae tersenyum, walau hanya sebuah senyum simpul.

Donghae segera membalikan badan. Mendapati Hyukjae yang tampak manis dengan setelan yang ia kenakan.

Ya Tuhan, betapa Donghae sangat suka dengan kaus biru laut yang Hyukjae kenakan. Kaus dengan leher yang longgar, dan sebuah cardigan tipis berwarna putih. Senada dengan celana putihnya yang membungkus kakinya erat.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu," ucap Hyukjae saat ia sudah berdiri di dekat Donghae.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa,"sahutnya.

Manik mereka bertemu pandang. Tak begitu lama, saat Hyukjae menghindari tatapannya. Menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan semburat merah mudah di wajahnya.

Sampai senyuman manis muncul di wajah Hyukjae. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Donghae mengangguk pelan, "Ya."

"Aku tak melihat mobilmu?" tanya Hyukjae lagi setelah memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tak mendapati Audi putih milik Donghae terparkir di dekat sini.

"Hari ini aku ingin naik bus saja, tak apa kan? Aku belum pernah naik bus,"tutur Donghae jujur.

Terkekeh pelan, Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya. Jadi, Lee Donghae tak pernah naik transportasi umum. Hyukjae mengangguk manut. Mereka berdua berdiri gugup sampai bus berwarna putih hijau itu datang menghampiri mereka.

Saat keduanya akan naik, Donghae menggamit tangan Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh Hyukjae membeku seketika.

Sejujurnya, Hyukjae sangat tak suka dengan kejutan. Ia pasti dengan tampang bodoh memandang Donghae sambil melongo.

Namun, lelaki di depannya itu tak menoleh dan berbicara appaun. Ia tetap menggamit tangan Hyukjae. Membimbingnya melangkah naik.

Kehangatan genggaman ditangannya. Menarik Hyukjae kembali kepada kenyataan. Hati kecil Hyukjae sudah berharap. Kali ini, sepertinya harapan Hyukjae tak akan sia-sia.

Semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae mengamati jalanan sekitar lewat kaca bus. Ia duduk disamping jendela kaca. Sedang Donghae duduk diam di sampingnya. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae ingin sekali menoleh memandang Donghae.

Hanya saja, saat ini tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Donghae. Hyukjae sepertinya belum mampu menatap Donghae. Ia yakin kini kedua pipinya pasti merona hebat. Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, lelaki ini sudah mencoba berdeham berkali-kali. Berharap Hyukjae menoleh kepadanya. Tapi, nihil. Hyukjae masih diam saja memandang jendela kaca di sampingnya. Seolah-olah jendela kaca lebih indah dan menarik dibanding appaun di dunia.

Mulai tak sabar. Donghae pun bersuara, menyerukan nama Hyukjae. "Hyukjae… Hyukjae…" panggilnya.

Sekali lagi. Hyukjae terlalu terfokus dengan pemandangan sekitar. Ia tak menoleh. Donghae menunduk lemas. Ia merasa kehilangan kesabaran.

Donghae tak ingin waktu berlalu dalam diam. Meski, ia tahu. Menggenggam tangan Hyukjae sudah membuatnya senang. Tapi, Donghae ingin selama perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dengan obrolan ringan untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat. Ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu lenyap begitu saja. Karenanya, Donghae menepuk bahu Hyukjae dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Seketika Hyukjae terkesiap dan membalikan badan menatapnya. "Ah, Do―donghae-ssi…" kata Hyukjae agak tergagap.

' _Ah,_ _Hyukjae selalu menggemaskan_ ' batin Donghae tersenyum di dalam hati.

Ingatkan? Donghae bukan tipikal orang yang mudah tersenyum. Mana mungkin ia terkekeh ala anak kecil, sangat bukan dia sekali. Karena itu, ia lakukan saja di dalam hati (?).

"Kau sering melamun," ucap Donghae basa-basi.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Nde, banyak orang yang mengatakan seperti itu," jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Donghae penasaran.

Manik Hyukjae membulat menatapnya, ia mengerutkan bibirnya sembari berpikir. "Banyak hal," katanya menerawang. Pertanyaan Donghae membuat pikirannya berkelana. Kepada banyak hal yang menghiasi daftar lamunan Hyukjae. Kisah duka, bahagia, maupun kisah yang bertokohkan Donghae.

Donghae mengamati bola mata Hyukjae yang mengerling sedih. Seolah kosong. Setiap Hyukjae melamun, ada banyak ekspresi yang terancar dari wajahnya. Terkadang Hyukjae tampak bahagia saat melamun, terlihat dari binar matanya yang ceria. Namun, beberapa kali Hyukjae menunjukkan raut sedih. Sorot kesedihan yang begitu tampak dari wajahnya. Donghae ingin tahu apa yang menghinggapi pikiran Hyukjae.

Hening sejenak.

"Donghae-ssi," seru Hyukjae.

Donghae mengernyit tak suka. "Donghae, panggil aku Donghae saja," ucapnya mengoreksi.

Lelaki manis itu mengangguk. "Donghae, boleh aku bertanya?" pinta Hyukjae.

Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ya?"

"Ki―ehm… kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Hyukjae nyaris menyebutkan kata kita untuk merujuk dirinya dengan Donghae, tapi ia sadar ia bukanlah siapa-siapanya Donghae. Belum sepantasnya menggunakan kata itu.

Lelaki itu mnegerling, tampak begitu tampan ketika manik teduhnya mengerling pada Hyukjae. "Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Donghae singkat. Penuh rahasia.

Hyukjae mengerutkan hidngnya. Meniup poninya yang jatuh. Jujur saja, ia agak kecewa karena Donghae menyembunyikan tempat tujuan mereka. Diperjelas sekali lagi, Hyukjae tak suka dengan kejutan. Tapi, mungkin kejutan yang kali ini, akan menjadi pengecualian. Lagipula kejutannya datang dari Donghae, kan?

Mungkin Hyukjae akan menyukainya. Ia berharap.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan. Hyukjae memandang nama yang tertera di atas gerbang bangunan tersebut. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Ia pikir, Donghae mungkin mengajaknya untuk ke gedung bioskop di salah satu Mall untuk menonton film berdua dalam remang-remang di dalam gedung.

Tenyata, tidak.

"Aku sudah lama tak kemari," aku Donghae.

Kedua tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. Semenjak naik bus, hingga sampai ke tempat ini.

Hyukjae menoleh ke sekeliling, menerawang. "Sama. Terakhir kali aku kemari, mungkin saat masih belasan,"sahut Hyukjae. Tempat seperti ini membawa Hyukjae kembali ke kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Apa tempatnya sudah berubah ya?" terka Donghae.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita segera masuk?" ajak Hyukjae.

Manik mereka saling berpandangan. Saat Donghae menarik jemari Hyukjae, untyuk melangkah beriringan. Berjalan menuju loket tiket.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan gemas. Donghae memang tak banyak tersenyum. Tapi, melihat wajahnya yang berseri-seri menatap akuarium kaca besar di hadapan mereka. Ia yakin, Donghae senang berada di tempat ini.

Donghae menyeretnya kesana kemari, menjelaskan tentang ikan ini, ikan itu. Terlalu banyak nama ikan. Hingga Hyukjae pusing mengingatnya. Tapi, yang Hyukjae tahu Donghae sangat suka dengan _species_ ikan.

Setelah satu jam berada di tempat tersebut. Donghae mengajaknya untuk melihat pertunjukan lumba-lumba. Lagi-lagi tentang ikan.

Keduanya membayar tiket masuk sebelum memasuki panggung _indoor_ dengan sebuah kolam di tengahnya. Donghae menggiringnya untuk duduk di bagian atas deratan kursi penonton. Ia duduk di samping Donghae.

Setelah kursi penonton tampak ramai. Mereka melihat seorang pemandu acara muncul. Sorakan ceria riuh terdengar.

Pertunjukan pun dimulai. Bukan ikan lumba-lumba yang muncul, melainkan sepasang berang-berang yang melakukan atraksi bermain sepeda dan atraksi lain sebagai acara pembuka. Hyukjae tak menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar sepanjang acara.

Apalagi ketika dua ekor lumba-lumba yang menjadi tokoh utama acara tersebut keluar menuju panggung. Penonton semakin ramai. Dua ekor lumba-lumba itu berenang ke permukaan kolam. Melompat indah bersilangan. Hal ini mendapat sorakan riuh dari penonton.

Acara pertunjukan selanjutnya, mengabur dimata Hyukjae. Yang ia ingat, ia tertawa lepas selama pertunjukan. Bertepuk tangan keras bersama penoton lain selama pertunjukan berlangsung.

Mereka pun, keluar dari gedung pertunjukan dengan senyuman lebar di wajah Hyukjae, dan senyum simpul yang terulas di wajah Donghae.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau makan di kedai dekat pantai?" tawar Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk lagi. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, karena tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. Sesekali keduanya saling mencuri pandang, teripu malu ketika tertangkap basah. Duh, seperti sepasang remaja yang baru di mabuk asmara.

Hyukjae merasakan pipinya merona saat ia sadar, sejak tadi ia belum sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hyukjae. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tapi, ia merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat, basah. Salahkan pada matahari yang bersinar begitu terik di langit. Ini musim panas, tak salah jika suhu udara naik dan membuat tubuhnya mudah berkeringat, tak terkecuali telapak tangannya.

Hyukjae sebenarnya juga ingin melepas cardigan yang ia kenakan. Dirinya kepanasan, tapi malu untuk melepaskannya. Karna kaus biru laut yang ia kenakan merupakan kaus tanpa lengan.

"Kita makan disini ya?" tawar Donghae menunjuk dengan dagunya pada kedai yang ramai pengunjung tapi masih ada beberapa kursi yang kosong. Seperti biasanya, Hyukjae hanya manut saja, mengiyakan.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja kecil di sudut kedai bagian depan. Donghae memesan segelas jus alpukat dan jus apel untuk Hyukjae, serta sepiring _kimchi spaghetti_ dan ikan belut bakar untuk makanan mereka. Setelah, pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan. Keduanya bertukar pandang sebentar. Lalu, melahap makanannya.

Ini bukan kali pertama keduanya makan bersama. Mereka memang sering makan berdua, tapi mereka tak pernah makan diluar berdua. Hal, ini membuat Hyukjae maupun Donghae agak gugup.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini, kita jalan-jalan di dekat pantai?" Kali ini Hyukjae yang memulai pembicaraan.

Donghae mendongak, lalu tersenyum padanya. "Oke. Kita bisa menunggu matahari terbenam. Apa kau mau melihatnya bersamaku?" ajaknya.

 _Such a gentlemen_. Pikir Hyukjae saat mendengar ajakan tersebut. Ia tak mungkin menolak kan. "Boleh," kata Hyukjae setuju. Ia menunduk sedikit malu, sambil memainkan makanan dengan sumpitnya.

Saat Hyukjae mendongak, sebuah sumpit dengan ikan belut yang harum terulur kearah mulutnya. Ia mengernyit memandang Donghae.

"Cobalah," katanya.

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, melahap potongan ikan tersebut yang disuapkan untuknya. Ia mengunyah daging itu pelan-pelan. Irisnya tak meninggalkan iris Donghae yang menatapnya lekat.

"Enak," ucapnya singkat.

Senyuman Donghae tampak mempesona. Manik teduhnya terlihat begitu menakjubkan dan senyuman bibir tipisnya mampu membuat Hyukjae meleleh.

Lelaki tampan itu mengambil daging ikan belut dari panggangan lagi. Kemudian menyuapkannya pada Hyukjae lagi.

"Ini."

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya lagi. Melahapnya dengan semangat. Namun, ketika Donghae terus-terusan menyuapinya. Lelaki kurus itu menatapnya ganjil.

Hyukjae mengernyit, dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Meski ia menolak suapan Donghae. Si tampan akan bersikeras menyuapinya terus. Terkadang, Hyukjae berpikir Donghae ingin membuatnya gemuk.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri pantai bukanlah suatu hal yang diimpikan Hyukjae. Ia tak pernah menghayal akan hal itu. Karena ia pikir, ia tak akan mempunyai kesempatan tersebut di hidupnya.

Tapi, sore ini. Ia bahagia.

Donghae tak mematahkan harapannya begitu saja. Donghae melambungkannya ke atas awan. Ia berharap banyak. Saat ini, harapan di hatinya sudah meniggi, terbang ke atas mencapai awan. Ia ingin bahagia.

Apabila bahagia yang ia inginkan kali ini adalah bahagia karena berada disisi Donghae. Jika nanti, ia terhempas jatuh ke bumi. Setidaknya, Hyukjae pernah merasakan dilambungkan ke atas awan. Hyukjae terlalu naïf, tapi ini dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika sore menjelang. Keduanya duduk di bibir pantai. Bersebelahan, dengan bahu saling bersentuhan. Langit horizon membentang luas. Menghabiskan waktu memandangnya takkan membuat keduanya lelah. Matahari terbenam di ufuk baratlah yang mereka tunggu.

Suara ombak yang menabrak batu karang keras terdengar. Kepakan burung yang berterbangan di angkasa luas tampak begitu indah, melengkapi sore mereka yang mengantarkan langit lembayung menuju malam.

Donghae dan Hyukjae mendudukan pantatnya di atas pasir putih. Hyukjae menggerutu agak kesal, saat ia sadar jika celana putihnya pasti akan kotor dan susah dicuci setelah ini. Membuat Donghae tersenyum geli, saat bibir Hyukjae mengerucut imut selama menggerutu.

Donghae menoleh untuk menatap Hyukjae yang masih terpesona dengan anugerah Tuhan bernamakan 'senja'. Ia tersenyum bahagia saat wajah manis itu tampak begitu _rileks_.

"Kau suka?" pertanyaan Donghae terlontar.

Hyukjae yang memeluk lututnya tak memberi jawaban. Masih terpesona dengan lukisan Tuhan.

Donghae selalu dibuat gemas Hyukjae karena ini. Saat lelaki itu tak memandangnya. Hyukjae seolah mempunyai dunia sendiri. Donghae tak ingin Hyukjae mempunyainya. Ia ingin Hyukjae terus-terusan menatap ke arahnya.

Jemari Donghae terulur menuju dagu Hyukjae. Menyentuhnya untuk menoleh padanya. Ia tersenyum senang kala manik bulat indah itu menatapnya balik.

Mulut Donghae terkunci ketika mereka saling pandang. Karena, menatap wajah manis di hadapannya ini mampu menyita Donghae tanpa rasa kebosanan.

"Apa?" Hyukjae bertanya.

Donghae membalas dengan gelengan. Masih belum puas menatap wajah si manis. Sebuah ide muncul di otak Donghae. Ia melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari dagu Hyukjae.

"Geser sedikit," ucap lelaki itu.

Hyukjae menurut. Menggeser tubuhnya sembari bertanya dalam diam. Ia terkesiap ketika Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya. Membuat pangkuannya menjadi bantal. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hyukjae.

Senyum pun kembali menghiasi wajah Hyukjae. Lelaki pendiam yang pertama kali Hyukjae kenal entah kenapa sekarang bertransformasi menjadi _hopeless romance_ seperti ini.

Donghae begitu menyamankan diri di pangkuan Hyukjae. Sesekali ia bergerak untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman.

Manik gelapnya yang teduh pun kini tengah memandang lurus ke atas. Pada wajah Hyukjae yang menatapnya balik. Senyum Donghae pun terkembang. Seperti layar kapal yang mulai dikembangkan ketika sudah berlabuh ke lautan. Karena, seperti kapal itu. Donghae sudah tahu kemana ia akan berlabuh. Semilir angin membuatnya terbuai. Kelopak mata Donghae terpejam perlanan.

Hyukjae menunduk menatap Donghae yang memejamkan kelopak matanya. Entah tertidur atau hanya memejamkan matanya. Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk mendaratkan satu sentuhan kecil di wajah Donghae. Ia mulai dengan mengusap garis hidung Donghae yang mancung dengan ujung jarinya. Jari panjangnya mulai berpindah. Berganti mengusap pipi Donghae pelan.

Ini bukan kali pertama, Hyukjae melihat wajah Donghae yang tertidur. Terkadang, saat Donghae lembur sampai malam dan tertidur di sofa, paginya Hyukjae akan membangunkan Donghae, tapi sebelumnya Hyukjae memandangi wajah Donghae untuk beberapa menit.

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?" Tanya Donghae. Ia menangkap jemari Hyukjae yang mengusap pipinya. Menggenggamnya lalu membawa jemari Hyukjae ke bibirnya. Donghae mengecup jemari itu lama.

Mawar merah pasti akan iri ketika disandingkan dengan Hyukjae. Rona merah di pipinya sangat cantik, tak sebanding dengan merahnya bunga itu.

Jantung Hyukjae berdetak cepat di dalam dadanya. Rasanya meluap-luap. Membuat Hyukjae takut, kalau-kalau jantungnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena terlalu cepat berdetak.

"Lihat, mataharinya sudah mulai tenggelam," kata Hyukjae cepat, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hyukjae sendiri bingung harus bersikap apa saat melihat Donghae memandangnya begitu lekat dengan jemarinya yang masih menempel di bibir tipis Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum geli. Tindakan Hyukjae begitu menggemaskan baginya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" pertanyaan itu tak membutuhkan jawaban. Karena sejujurnya Donghae mampu menyimpulkannya sendiri saat ekspresi Hyukjae yang seperti buku terbuka sangat mudah terbaca.

Kembali memandang lelaki yang menawan hatinya itu. Donghae termangu.

Di atasnya. Wajah Hyukjae yang bersemu terpiaskan oleh cahaya jingga yang hangat menerpa kulit. Hyukjae tampak bersinar. Dengan langit yang berwarnakan lembayung itu di belakangnya.

Bias-bias cahaya matahari yang mulai memudar dan akan digantikan malam. Menampilkan efek semu keemasan pada Hyukjae. Seolah-olah Hyukjae itu peri dengan serbuk keemasan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kecil antara Donghae dengan Tuhan, jika ia ingin memeliki lelaki itu. Membahagiakan dan menghargainya dengan semua yang Donghae miliki. Biar Tuhan yang tahu, kalau Hyukjae terlihat begitu mempesona. Mampu menawan hati Donghae untuknya.

Tuhan, Donghae sangat menginginkan lelaki itu.

Ketika itu, Donghae mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ia menjulurkannya untuk melingkari leher Hyukjae. Rambut Hyukjae terasa lembut ketika disentuh.

Bola mata indah itu kini menatap Donghae bingung. Begitu besar dan berbinar. Senyum miring tertampil di wajah Donghae, saat ia menarik kepala Hyukjae untuk merunduk.

Hangat terpaan nafas Donghae menyapu wajah Hyukjae. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam kecupan. Saling bersentuhan, membagi hangat. Menempel dengan lembut. Kecupan yang begitu memabukkan.

Dengan kecupan ini, Donghae akan berjanji untuk memiliki Hyukjae. Apapun yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus-terusan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Selama perjalanan pulang, ekspresi bahagianya masih tertampil. Seolah-olah ia tengah memenangkan lotre sebuah mobil atau uang tabungan puluhan milyar.

Mereka berpisah di halte X. Donghae mengantarkannya sampai ke halte dan menemaninya menunggu bus jurusannya datang. Lelaki itu sekali lagi mengecupnya dalam ketika bus muncul tak jauh dari tempat tunggu.

Saat ia mengecek ponselnya, ada puluhan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Heechul. Ia tak sempat membukanya. Masih mengingat peristiwa yang ia alami dengan Donghae tadi. Semuanya begitu lengkap, saat Donghae dan dirinya …

Ah, mengingat hal itu, wajahnya kembali memerah. Pipinya terasa panas sekali tiap mengingatnya.

Langkah kaki Hyukjae yang cukup lebar terhenti ketika Hyukjae sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia membuka pagar biru itu pelan-pelan. Lalu, melangkah memasuki halaman rumahnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Hyukjae menarik knopnya dan membuka pintu pelan-pelan.

Hyukjae baru saja menutup pintu. Ketika Ryeowook berjalan melewatinya. Hyukjae berpikir, adik lelakinya itu akan melengos seperti biasa. Namun, salah. Ryeowok bersidekap dan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Tatapan tajamnya begitu menyakitkan. Hyukjae ingin menghindarinya. Tapi, tak bisa.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku pergi dengan temanku, Wookkie-yah," jawabnya.

"Kekasihmu?" Ryewook menatapnya penuh selidik.

Hyukjae tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri bingung, Donghae sudah bisa dibilang kekasihnya apa tidak. Hyukjae pun memilih diam saja.

"Berhenti menemuinya," putus Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Saat itu, Hyukjae membatu di tempat. Iris coklatnya melebar. "Tapi, Wook…" baru saja ia ingin protes, adiknya sudah menarik lengannya kuat.

"Kau tak pantas bahagia, _Hyung_ ," teriaknya keras di depan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terhenyak. Ia membeku di tempat. Tapi, perasaan di dadanya tidak terkontrol. Bagai, ribuan jarum menghujamnya bersamaan. Karena sebaris kalimat tersebut, Hyukjae tak mampu menahan air matanya keluar.

"Apa kau tak pernah berkaca, _hyung?_ " Ryeowook menancapkan telunjuknya di dada Hyukjae. Beberapa kali jari kecilnya itu menusuk-nusuk tepat di atas dadanya.

"Kau itu cacat. Dan kau masih bertingkah seolah-olah kau berhak menerima kebahagiaan?"

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Hyukjae ke dinding. Menyudutkan kakaknya itu pada dinding. "Apa kau lupa semua ini salah siapa, huh? Kau mau berbahagia dengan kekasihmu, huh? Enak saja kau _hyung._ Setelah semua yang terjadi, kau seenaknya saja mau bahagia dengan orang lain.Apa perlu aku ingatkan, keluarga kita hancur karena siapa?" teriak Ryeowook. Ucapannya menghunus sampai ke jantung. Menyakiti hati Hyukjae.

"Kau. Tak. Pantas. Bahagia. Jangan berharap aku akan membiarkanmu bahagia setelah apa yang kau lakukan," ancamnya.

Hyukjae menahan nafas ketika satu persatu kata itu muncul dari mulut Ryeowook. Perasaan sakit seperti dihantam batu besar membuatnya terpojokkan. Hyukjae sadar, Ryeowook tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sorot matanya yang menatap Hyukjae tajam itu. Pertanda jelas jika Ryeowook tak main-main.

Hyukjae merasakan lututnya lemas. Tak ada hal lain yang ia lakukan, selain menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika Ryeowook melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Adik kecilnya itu berjalan melewatinya seolah ia tak melakukan apapun. Pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae meringkuk sendirian.

Menyembunyikan buliran air mata yang terus-menerus jatuh di pipinya. Hyukjae terus menangis. Membiarkan air mata di pelupuk matanya jatuh tanpa henti.

Air mata ini seolah tak mampu mengaburkan perasaan sakit di dadanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sangat sesak, hingga rasanya sulit untuk menarik nafas. Rasanya sakit, sakit dan pilu.

Ia merasakan hatinya teriris saat adiknya bicara seperti itu. Perkataan Ryeowook seperti tamparan keras padanya. Tamparan yang meninggalkan bekas luka yang menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi, tamparan itu juga membuat ia tersadar.

Benar kata Ryeowook. Hyukjae tak pantas bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Tenggorokannya sakit karena terus-terusan menagis dan terisak. Bola matanya juga sembap dan sudah perih. Tapi, entah kenapa. Ia tak berhenti menangis.

Ia sudah berpindah tempat ke kamarnya. Dengan langkah terseok dan air mata yang masih jatuh bebas. Ia melangkah pelan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Hyukjae melemparkan tas selempangnya begitu saja di atas ranjangnya. Membuat ponselnya yang berada di saku depan tas nya terjatuh di atas ranjang.

Dengan pandangan kabur karena linangan air mata, Hyukjae bisa melihat layar ponselnya hidup. Nama Donghae muncul di layarnya.

Tapi, ia tak peduli. Ia semakin memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Suara isakannya masih terdengar, teredam oleh bunyi nada dering panggilan yang terus masuk. Panggilan yang tak terangkat oleh Hyukjae.

Ia tak peduli.

Karena, mungkin saat Donghae tahu tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Donghae akan meninggalkannya juga. Hyukjae pun tak pantas bahagia kan? Seperti yang ditekankan Ryeowook padanya.

Sebelum Donghae membalikkan punggungnya dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae akan pergi terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, tak ada orang yang bisa mencintai orang cacat sepertinya, kan?

Tak ada. Tak kan ada. Bahkan Ryeowook pun, tak lagi mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae meyentuh simbol panggilan di ponselnya berulang-ulang. Puluhan pesan singkat ia kirim ke nomor Hyukjae. Tapi tak satupun pesan singkatnya terbalas. Donghae juga sudah mencoba menelponnya puluhan kali. Tapi sama saja, tak satupun panggilannya diangkat oleh Hyukjae.

Donghae mengingat lagi tentang kencan mereka hari ini. Mencari tahu dimana salahnya hingga Hyukjae mengabaikannya.

Segalanya berjalan sempurna. Meski hanya kencan sederhana, tak ada makan malam di restoran mewah ataupun candle light dinner di pantai. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, berjalan-jalan kesana kemari. Makan siang di kedai di dekat pantai. Menghabiskan sore sambil menunggu matahati terbenam. Lalu, berbagi kecupan sebelum mereka memutuskan mengakhiri kencannya.

Ia bahkan masih ingat, rona merah di wajah Hyukjae yang menatapnya malu-malu. Saat ia mencium Hyukjae dalam ketika mereka berpisah di halte X.

Hyukjae bahkan masih mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berharap malam ini ia mimpi indah. Lalu … sekarang?

Hyukjae tak menjawab telponnya. Donghae kacau karena hal itu.

Donghae mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin saja, Hyukjae tak menyukai dirinya seperti perkiraan Donghae. Mungkin karena status Donghae yang menjadi majikan Hyukjae, Hyukjae merasa terpaksa pergi kencan dengannya, dan berpura-pura bahagia selama mereka kencan.

Argggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh~ Donghae menjerit sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Berpikirlah positif, Donghae," gumamnya pada dirinya.

Mungkin saat ini Hyukjae tengah terlelap. Ia tertidur karena kelelahan. Jadi, ia tak sadar jika Donghae menelponnya. Donghae berharap, perkiraan terakhir adalah hal yang benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah bagian ini, jalan cerita sedikit berubah dibanding plot yang dulu hihi**

 **Sori kalo donghae-nya nggak romantis, atau hyuknya terlalu malu-malu kucing begitu. Dan ryeowook yang jadi antagonis di cerita ini. Semoga saja kalian masih tertarik dengan ff abalku ini**

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian:**

 **Eunhyukuke** , **Jiae-haehyuk** , **Wonhaesung Love** , **LeeDHKyu** , **Cho loekyu07** , **Nanaxzz, Rezy. K** , **Haehyuk86** , **eunhyukJinyoung02** , **aiyu kiee** , **cho. w. lee. 794** , **Lee Haerieun, Isroie106**

 **Maaf tak bisa bales satu-satu, saya lagi sok sibuk gitu deh. Ketemu lagi hari senin kalo ndak selasa ya ^^**

 **Ditunggu review, favorit ataupun follow dari kalian.**


	4. A fairy with golden spark

_**Copyright**_ __ __ _ **Mayonice08**_

 _ **2013**_

 _ **Someday in July**_

 _ **Haehyuk**_

 _ **Suatu hari di bulan Juli…**_

 _ **a/n:**_ _ **rewriting. ditulis ulang dengan tambahan beberapa scene.**_

 _ **cerita banyak deskripsinya dan alurnya lambat. Semoga enggak bosan yaa… hoho**_

 **.**

 **Part** **4**

 _ **A fairy with golden spark**_

 **.**

 **.**

Seharian, Donghae tak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Memang, pikirannya yang tengah kacau tak membuatnya mengabaikan tumpukan proposal dan laporan yang menunggu untuk ia pelajari. Namun, ia sadar, dirinya waswas dan beberapa kali melirik ponsel serta arlojinya. Berulang kali melihat waktu telah bergulir menunjuk pukul berapa, dan menyalakan layar _iPhone_ yang tak menampilkan satu pun pesan yang ia tunggu dari seseorang.

Sungmin menatap Donghae bingung. Tapi untungnya, lelaki itu tak bertanya sedikitpun. Membiarkan Boss-nya itu merenung dalam keterdiamannya.

"Pekerjaan hari ini semua sudah terselesaikan, Boss," lapornya setelah mengecek jadwal untuk hari ini.

Donghae tak memberi jawaban. Menatap nanar lurus ke depan.

"Boss..." Sungmin berseru agak kencang. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika Donghae menoleh padanya.

"Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai," ulangnya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Kau boleh pulang," balasnya. Ia memainkan ponselnya dengan memutar-mutarkannya.

"Oke, apa kau tak pulang, Boss?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae mengedikkan bahu. "Aku masih ingin disini," jawabnya singkat.

"Oke," Sungmin menata barang-barangnya cepat. Kembali mengamati Boss-nya yang terlihat berbeda hari ini. Lesu dan murung.

"Boss," panggil Sungmin sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan. Donghae tak menoleh ataupun membalas panggilannya, tipikal Boss-nya.

"Jika ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan menghubungiku," pesan Sungmin. Membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat, sebelum berlalu keluar. "Selamat malam," tambahnya ketika menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

Donghae mendengus. Apa begitu tampak sekali jika ia sedang ada masalah? Hingga Sungmin terlihat khawatir sampai meninggalkan pesan seperti itu?

Memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Donghae meringis kesal. Hyukjae dan Hyukjae. Sosok itu sudah memasuki mesin otak dan perasaannya. Apa ia tak mengerti jika Donghae mengkhawatirkannya?

Saat ini, bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae pada Donghae sepertinya tak begitu penting. Yang lebih terpenting adalah apa Hyukjae baik-baik saja? Kenapa tak memberi kabar sekalipun pada Donghae?

"Hyukjae, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir," ucapnya sendu. Hyukjae sungguh membuatnya cemas.

 **.**

 **.**

Semalaman Hyukjae tak bisa tertidur. Selama kelopak matanya terpejam, di benaknya muncul berbagai hal. Tentang ucapan Ryeowook, tentang kedua orang tuanya, juga tentang Donghae.

Panggilan dan pesan dari Donghae memenuhi ponsel Hyukjae. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada lelaki tampan itu. Hyukjae memilih menghindar. Tak menjawab ataupun membalasnya.

Ia masih tercenung ketika mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Ryeowook kemarin malam. Adik kecilnya itu sudah melukai hati Hyukjae. Ia menyadari hal itu. Ucapan Ryeowook bagai bisa ular yang menyebar ke seleuruh tubuh Hyukjae.

Menyadarkan Hyukjae untuk berkaca, siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Tak pantas dicintai. Tak pantas bahagia.

Tapi, hidup terus berlanjut kan?

Setelah menghapus jejak air matanya yang telah mengering. Hyukjae turun dari ranjangnya. Ia menatap wajahnya yang tampak kacau. Mata bengkak dengan lingkar hitam. Puncak hidung memerah. Kulit wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Mengusap-usap wajahnya, Hyukjae menghela nafas. Merutuki dirinya sendiri, jika apapun yang gerakan tangannya lakukan, takkan mampu menutupi kenyataan jika Hyukjae habis menangis semalaman.

Langkah kakinya pelan ketika keluar kamar. Suasana rumah begitu hening. Televisi tak menyala. Lalu, dapur dan ruang tamu sepi tanpa seseorang pun. Hyukjae terkadang merindukan masa lalunya. Saat Ibunya berisik di dapur dengan peralatan memasak. Serta Ayahnya yang sibuk meneriaki Televisi saat menyiarkan pertandingan sepak bola.

Ryeowook, adik lelakinya itu pasti duduk di sudut ruangan. Di dekat Ayah, sambil membaca buku tentang musik. Ia kadang berlatih not-not lagu di ruang itu. Tanding dengan Ayahnya tentang siapa yang paling keras bersuara.

Hyukjae suka pusing ketika melihat mereka berdua. Ayah dan Ryeowook takkan berhenti berteriak sampai Ibu datang dengan satu nampan berisi camilan. Biasanya makanan hasil percobaan resep Ibu.

Lalu, dimana Hyukjae ketika semua terjadi? Hyukjae akan sibuk berdiri di samping Ibunya. Membantu wanita itu mengaduk adonan masakan ataupun membersihkan peralatan yang dibuat kotor oleh Ibunya.

Berbeda dengan sekarang. Hanya keheningan yang Hyukjae dapatkan ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

Sayangnya, hidup terus berlanjut, kan? Entah kau bahagia atau kau bersedih. Waktu terus bergulir. Hyukjae harus melewatinya dengan ikhlas. Meski di dalam hatinya ia merasakan pedih.

Menuju dapur, Hyukjae mengecek kulkas. Ia berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Ryeowook sebelum adiknya itu berangkat ke sekolah. Jarak usia mereka terpaut lima tahun. Kini Ryeowok tengah duduk di kelas kedua sekolah menengah atas.

Meski canggung dan tak sehangat dulu. Ryeowok tetaplah adik kecil yang sangat Hyukjae sayang. Karena, ia satu-satunya yang masih Hyukjae miliki. Sekalipun Ryeowook tak hanya satu kali saja menyakiti perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini sudah empat hari berlalu semenjak acara kencan itu. Donghae dibuat pusing oleh Hyukjae. Lelaki muda itu tak sekalipun meninggalkan pesan ataupun muncul ke apartemennya. Dia menghilang begitu saja. Seolah lenyap dan menghilang bagai hembusan angin.

Apa ia tak paham, jika Donghae khawatir?

Hyukjae, cukup sekali saja. Meninggalkan memo pun tak apa. Donghae ingin memastikan jika lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin mengerutkan kening ketika Bossnya memanggilnya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kubikal-nya untuk memasuki ruangan Donghae. Lelaki irit omong dan pendiam itu tampak murung. Jauh lebih murung dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungmin bisa menyimpulkan, jika Donghae sedang ada masalah.

"Kau memanggilku, Boss?" ujarnya setelah berdiri di depan meja Donghae.

Boss-nya tampak berantakan. Wajahnya masih rupawan, namun bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di dagu dan atas bibirnya itu tampak menjadi indikator jika Donghae sedang ada sesuatu. Sungmin tahu pasti, Donghae bukan tipikal lelaki yang suka memanjangkan kumisnya. Tapi, melihat Donghae tak bercukur selama beberapa hari membuat Sungmin di dalam hati dilanda panik.

Apa Boss-nya baik-baik saja? Ia harap demikian.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," tukas Donghae menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Sungmin-ah, ambil alih perusahaan beberapa hari. Aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu hal," tandas lelaki itu.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata saat mendengarnya. Terlalu kaget dengan permintaan Donghae. Seserius inikah masalah yang tengah Donghae hadapi?

"Apa kau bisa?" Ia tampak begitu serius.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Nde, Boss. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu, Boss," jawabnya yakin.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Satu lagi, tolong cari tahu tentang seseorang. Dia Kim Hyukjae. Cari semua data yang berkaitan tentangnya. Tak ada yang terlewat sekecil apapun. Secepatnya, berikan padaku," titah Donghae. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menampilkan kesedihannya ketika menyebut nama 'Hyukjae'. Tapi, entahlah. Untuk apa ia pura-pura baik-baik saja? Jika Hyukjae usdah berhasil menyihirnya untuk begitu peduli pada lelaki itu.

"Baik Boss." Sungmin undur diri, dengan bayang-bayang nama 'Hyukjae' di dalam benaknya. Kenapa ia merasa _familiar_ dengan nama itu? Saat ini, ia harus segera bertindak. Sepertinya, bantuan Sungmin sangat-sangat dibutuhkan Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae tetap muncul ke toko bunga milik Heechul. Ia bersyukur Heechul tak ada untuk beberapa hari. Sehingga selama ia menjaga toko tersebut, Hyukjae hanya bertemu dengan Hangeng. Lelaki China itu sosok yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, mengingatkan Hyukjae pada Donghae.

Ia memutuskan untuk tak datang bekerja ke tempat Donghae hari ini. Hyukjae masih butuh berpikir. Melihat Donghae bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk otaknya. Ia harus jauh-jauh dari lelaki itu. Selagi ia masih bisa.

Di perjalanan pulang, Hyukjae mampir berbelanja. Tangannya tak kosong selama ia berjalan menuju rumah. Dua kantong plastik cukup besar berisi perlengkapan dan stok makanan untuk beberapa minggu.

Selama berbelanja, Hyukjae ingat tentang pengalamannya belanja untuk kebutuhan Donghae. Tak bisa dipungkiri, lelaki itu sudah melekat dengan jelas di hati Hyukjae. Donghae menjadi bayang-bayang yang mengikuti Hyukjae kemanapun. Selalu ada disitu, dimana pun Hyukjae berada.

Rumah yang sunyi kembali menyapa Hyukjae ketika ia membuka pintu. Ryeowook tak mau berbicara apalagi menatap matanya selama beberapa hari. Terus-terusan Hyukjae mendesah gelisah.

Ia bergegas ke dapur ketika mendapati waktu berulir pukul tujuh malam. Hyukjae cepat-cepat memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam kulkas. Setelah itu, ia menyiapkan sayur dan daging yang akan dimasak untuk makan malam.

Hyukjae memotong sayuran kecil-kecil. Ia tahu, Donghae lebih suka masakan dengan sayuran yang dipotong rapi dan kecil. Lelaki itu agak mengeluh ketika sayuran di piringnya berukuran besar, sehingga ia meminggirkannya dan meninggalkannya kala ia selesai makan.

Karena itu, selama memasak untuknya. Hyukjae selalu memotong sayuran rapi. Daging yang Donghae suka juga Hyukjae potong kecil, agar lelaki tampan itu tak mengeluh saat mengunyahnya.

Benar, bukan?

Sejauh apapun Hyukjae menghindar. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu menghinggapi otaknya. Hyukjae merasakan rindu untuk lelaki itu. Rasanya sakit, kan? Ketika kamu rindu dan mencintai seseorang. Tapi, di dalam hatimu juga kau ingin berteriak berhenti. Berhenti menemui dan mengharapkannya. Meski, kau tahu pasti kau tak mampu menghapus perasaan cintamu begitu saja.

Cinta? Apa Hyukjae mencintai Donghae? Biarlah itu terjawab oleh waktu.

"Apa Donghae sudah makan?' gumam Hyukjae cemas ketika mengaduk sup kimchi. Aroma masakan Hyukjae begitu sedap. Menggugah selera makan, tapi Hyukjae merasa tak bernafsu.

Lelaki itu, apakah sudah makan? Apa ada yang menyiapkan air untuknya mandi? Apa ada yang menaruh sepatu kerjanya di rak? Apa ada yang mencuci pakaian kotornya? Apa ada yang menyapu dan membereskan barang-barangnya?

Hyukjae semakin rindu.

"Jangan bodoh, Hyukjae. Kau harus melupakannya, kau harus melupakannya. Kau tak pantas untuk dia, Hyukjae. Kau tak pantas," rutuknya sendu.

Ekspresi Hyukjae jauh lebih murung dari sebelumnya. Tatapannya nanar ketika mengulang kata-kata itu. Seolah menanamkan kalimat itu pada otak dan hatinya untuk mengerti.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggil Hyukjae setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

Adiknya itu melengos pergi. Dia mendiamkan Hyukjae kembali. Hyukjae rindu Ryeowook yang cerewet dan bermulut pedas. Ia rindu adiknya yang dulu.

" _Hyung_ buat makan malam. Ayo makan dengan _hyung_ ," Hyukjae tak putus asa. Ia menyusul Ryeowook yang berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sayangnya hal itu dibalas dengan pelototan.

"Tidak usah, aku tak ingin makan," Ryeowook membalas. Membanting pintu kamarnya di depan wajah Hyukjae.

Seketika, Hyukjae semakin merasakan sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae mengunyah paha ayam dengan lesu. Layanan pesan antar makanan menjadi favorit Donghae beberapa hari ini. Semenjak Hyukjae tak muncul di rumahnya. Donghae terpaksa harus menikmati makanan cepat saji tersebut.

Suara Televisi riuh menampilkan sebuah acara _variety show_. Donghae mengabaikannya saja. Tak mengikuti sedikitpun acara yang ditayangkan.

Ketika melirik kulkas, tak ada satupun memo yang menempel pada benda tersebut. Donghae tergelitik untuk berdiri mendekatinya. Menjatuhkan paha ayam yang tengah ia makan pada kardusnya.

Ia berdiri dengan termangu di depan kulkas. Tangannya menggelitiki sisi pint kulkas tempat memo itu biasanya di tempel. Serta magnet berbentuk binatang yang mneghiasi kulkas.

Donghae menatap kertas memo yang belum ditulisi. Ia menyobeknya. Mengambil pulpen yang berada di sisi kertas.

Donghae mendekat ke arah konter dapur yang kering. Menaiki kuris tinggi yang disediakan di dapurnya.

Letak konter dapur Donghae lurus dengan balkon apartemen tersebut. Ia bisa melihat gemerlap Seoul dimalam hari dari balkon itu.

Ujung pulpen Donghae terarah di atas kertas memo. Sembari memandang malam yang gelap. Donghae tertawa geli ketika sadar bagaimana tingkahnya saat ini. Seperti lelaki yang dicampakkan kekasihnya. Sangat emosional dan benarbenar _hopeless._ Mungkin, jika sebelum mengenal Hyukjae. Donghae takkan sudi bertingkah seperti ini.

Sedang sekarang?

"Kenapa kau pergi? Menghindariku, huh?" ucapnya pada keheningan.

Donghae kembali mengoceh, meski jelas-jelas tak ada orang yang akan menjawabnya.

"Kau sudah berhasil menjadi _softspot_ dihidupku. Lantas sekarang?"

Tak akan ada yang menjawab.

"Apa kau meninggalkanku Hyukjae? Mengapa kau melakukannya? Bicaralah padaku alasannya. Akan kupatahkan semua alasan itu, agar kau tetap di sisiku," gumamnya pilu.

Donghae kemudian tertawa lagi. Ia terdengar seperti lelaki _abnormal_ sekarang. Bicara sendiri dan tertawa sendiri. Ia menulis dengan pulpennya cepat. Mencurahkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Sebelum meletakkan pulpen tersebut di atas meja konter.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar. Hyukjae membuatnya benar-benar gila. Ia meletakkan memo tersebut di pintu kulkas. Sebelum berlalu meninggalkan dapur yang pernah menjadi ruangan terhangat di apartemen Donghae.

Menempelkan secarik kertas memo berwarnakan kuning itu dengan dua baris kalimat yang tertulis jelas.

' **Aku merindukanmu. Jangan pergi. D'**

 **.**

 **.**

Punggung tangan Hyukjae terangkat menutupi mulutnya ketika ia menguap lebar. Semalaman ia tak bisa tertidur lagi. Sekalipun ia terlelap, itu pukul tiga pagi dan karena tubuhnya kelelahan minta istirahat. Lalu, ketika bangun kepalanya begitu pusing.

Ia melewati kamar Ryeowook. Adiknya tak keluar kamar semalam. Tidak makan malam. Hyukjae khawatir Ryeowook jatuh sakit jika membolos makan seperti itu.

Hyukjae mengambil obat pereda sakit kepala dan menelannya dengan segelas air putih. Ia melirik jam dinding. Seharusnya Ryeowook sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Ini sudah lewat pukul delapan lebih. Apa adiknya tak sarapan juga?

Memandang sekeliling, Hyukjae tercenung melihat sepatu sekolah Ryeowook yang masih ada di rak sepatu. Kemungkinan adiknya tak berangkat dan mengurung diri di kamar.

Hyukjae semakin khawatir. Bagaimana jika Ryeowook kelaparan? Ia tak mau adiknya sakit.

Cepat-cepat, Hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook menunggu adiknya itu membuka pintu. Ia sadar, adiknya menyahut pun Hyukjae takkan mampu mendengarnya.

"Wookkie-yah, buka pintunya..."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Hyukjae menggedornya lagi. "Ryeowook, buka pintunya. Apa kau di dalam?" Hyukjae mengoceh terus-terusan. Membujuk Ryeowook untuk membuka pintu.

"Ryeowook jawab aku," pinta Hyukjae. Meski ia tahu, jawaban Ryeowook takkan mampu ia dengar.

Hyukjae mulai panik. Ia tahu tipikal adiknya. Jika diganggu, Ryeowook akan keluar dan mengamuk. Tapi, dia tak memunculkan batang hidungnya sekalipun untuk membanting pintu di depan wajah Hyukjae seperti semalam.

Panik menguasai Hyukjae. Ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Tapi tak bisa. Pintu tersebut di kunci dari dalam. Hyukjae mendorong pintu tersebut. Mencoba mendobraknya dengan tubuhnya. Tapi, pintu tersebut tetap kokoh berdiri.

Ia mulai berlari mengelilingi rumahnya. Mencari sesuatu benda yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mendobrak pintu. Hyukjae menemukan sebuah meja kecil yang cukup berat. Ia menarik meja tersebut ke arah pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Hyukjae pun mendorongnya agar menabrak pintu kamar tersebut. Suara dobrakan keras terdengar, tapi belum mampu membuat pintu terbuka. Hyukjae mencobanya sekali lagi, berdoa dalam hatinya agar berhasil.

Ia menghela nafas lega ketika pintu itu terpelanting ke belakang. Terbuka begitu saja. Hyukjae bergegas menggeser meja tersebut agar tak menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Kaki Hyukjae segara melangkah masuk. Ia memandang ruangan Ryeowook yang hening. Mencari ke beradaan adiknya.

Di sudut ruangan. Seseorang tengah duduk meringkuk disana. Hyukjae tahu itu adiknya. Dengan langkah cepat Hyukjae menghambur ke arah Ryeowook. Hyukjae berlutut mendekati adiknya. Ia was-was untuk menyentuh Ryeowook. Takut, jika adiknya tak suka disentuh oleh Hyukjae.

"Ryeowook-ah," gumam Hyukjae. Perlahan-lahan, tangan Hyukjae ia letakkan di atas kepala Ryeowook.

Setelah itu pandangan Hyukjae mulai mengabur. Bola matanya membulat pun berkaca-kaca. Sebuah jeritan lolos dari mulut Hyukjae. Ia membekap mulutnya yang terkesiap. Rasanya, perut Hyukjae bergejolak menahan mual.

Entah kenapa, dadanya begitu sesak. Membuat derai air mata menjatuhi pipinya di pagi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin muncul pagi-pagi, menekan bel pintu apartemen Donghae. Ketika itu, Donghae tengah menyeruput tehnya. Hyukjae mengganti stok kopi Donghae dengan tumpukan kantung teh. Lelaki itu bilang, jika mengkonsumsi kopi tak baik bagi kesehatan. Mengingat Donghae bisa menghabiskan lebih dari tiga kopi dalam sehari.

Lelaki itu meracik tehnya sendiri mengganti gula dengan madu. Itu racikan teh kesukaan Hyukjae. Donghae suka aroma dan rasa manis teh di cangkirnya. Membuat dia mengingat kebiasaan kecil yang Hyukjae lakukan.

Ketika ia membuka pintu. Sungmin sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti akan berangkat bekerja. Dia membawa sebuah map di tangannya.

"Segala hal tentang Kim Hyukjae, semuanya ada di map tersebut," ucap Sungmin saat Donghae menerimanya.

Donghae memandang map berwarnakan biru itu. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia membukanya saat ini ketika masih ada Sungmin di depannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari map. "Apa kau ingin teh?" ia menawari Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. Menyadari jika Boss-nya ingin privasi dan sendiri. "Tidak usah, Boss. Aku akan kembali ke perusahaan. Banyak hal yang harus diurus hari ini," tolaknya sekaligus berpamitan.

Donghae mengangguk ketika Sungmin membungkuk memberi hormat. Personal asisten-nya itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sungmin-ah, terima kasih," seru Donghae. Sungmin mengacungkan jempolnya. Mengganti sandal rumah dengan sepatu kerjanya. Lalu, menutup pintu apartemen Donghae.

Map ini adalah kunci menemukan Hyukjae. Jika ia ingin mendapatkan Hyukjae, ingin menemukan lelaki itu. Di dalam map ini semua tentang Hyukjae dapat ia lacak. Dimana tempat tinggalnya, _background_ keluarganya, dan hal lain.

Donghae merasa dirinya telah membajak privasi orang lain ketika ia mencari tahu Hyukjae lebih dalam. Tapi, perasaan rindu yang meluap dan rasa cemas pada diri Donghae sudah tak terbendung lagi. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus bertemu dengan Hyukjae. Suka ataupun tidak suka lelaki itu.

Donghae membuka halaman pertama. Tentang data lengkap Hyukjae. Dimana ia tinggal. Tanggal berapa ia lahir. Bahkan sampai ukuran sepatunya. Donghae bisa mengunjungi rumah lelaki itu.

Satu halaman. Dua halaman. Donghae membalik kertas tersebut.

Iris gelapnya terhenti pada satu baris. Donghae mengulangi bacaannya. Membaca ulang baris sebelumnya. Memastikan. Kalimat itu tak berubah. Meski Donghae menutup mata, lalu membukanya untuk ia baca lagi. Kalimat it masih sama.

Tenggorokan Donghae tercekat ketika sebaris kalimat itu ia ulang-ulang dalam pikirannya.

Tidak mungkin, kan? Ini semua tidak mungkin, kan?

Dalam beberapa hari, air mata yang Donghae tahan untuk tak terjatuh. Akhirnya lolos juga. Meluncuri pipi Donghae yang kini basah. Jemarinya gemetar menggenggam pinggiran meja. Menahan emosinya yang ingin meletup.

Entah kenapa, Donghae merasakan dadanya sesak.

Hyukjae, peri dengan serbuk keemasan yang ia cintai. Tidak mungkin, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf jika apdet terlambat, beberapa hari lagi sibuk untuk penelitian. Oh, untuk chapter selanjutnya, kalau laptop masih ada batre bakal aku post hari jumat. Saya lupa bawa pulang charger laptop soalnya, ketinggalan di kost temen TT**

 **Thanks ya guys:**

 **Eunhyukuke, isroie106, Wonhaesung Love, Jiae-haehyuk, Haehyuk Cho, LeeDHKyu, EunhyukJinyoung02, Lee Haerieun, lilyputih, nurul. P. Putri, cho. W. Lee. 794, nyukkunyuk, haehyuk86, elfrida**

 **Review?**


	5. Broken secret?

_**Copyright**_ __ __ _ **Mayonice08**_

 _ **2013**_

 _ **Someday in July**_

 _ **Haehyuk**_

 _ **Suatu hari di bulan Juli…**_

 _ **a/n:**_ _ **rewriting. ditulis ulang dengan tambahan beberapa scene.**_

 _ **cerita banyak deskripsinya dan alurnya lambat. Semoga enggak bosan yaa… hoho**_

 _ **cerita hanya fiktif belaka. xD**_

 **.**

 **Part** **5**

 _ **Broken secret?**_

 **.**

 **.**

Koridor itu sepi. Seperti dunia di hidup Hyukjae yang terasa begitu sepi. Koridor itu sunyi. Seperti hidup Hyukjae yang terpaksa menjadi sunyi.

Ia tak tahu darimana kekuatannya itu berasal, sampai Hyukjae bisa berlari keluar kamar Ryeowook untuk mengambil ponselnya. Hyukjae tak ingin meninggalkan adiknya itu sendirian. Tapi, ia tak mungkin membiarkan Ryeowook dengan keadaan itu.

Hyukjae menelpon ambulance. Tangannya yang basah terkena air mata itu gemetar mengetik nomor panggilan di ponselnya. Hyukjae tak tahu panggilannya sudah tersambung atau belum. Ia mengulangi alamat rumahnya dengan suaranya yang serak. Memohon pertolongan agar mereka cepat datang ke rumahnya. Menyelamatkan adiknya.

Pelukan hangat Heechul sedikit meredam kepanikan dan ketakutan Hyukjae. Sepupunya itu memeluknya sambil menemaninya menangis. Mereka menatap sedih pada pintu yang masih tertutup.

Sesampainya di _Emergency Room_ , Ryeowook segera dilarikan ke ruang pemeriksaan. Darah mengucur banyak dari pergelangan tangan sampai lengan tangannya bagian dalam. Baju yang Hyukjae kenakan pun terkena darah. Darah dari adik kecilnya.

Mengingat itu, Hyukjae semakin kencang menangis. Ia tak peduli jika orang lain melihatnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Adiknya tengah berada di balik ruangan itu. Berjuang mempertahankan hidup. Dan dia hanya bisa menunggu disini. Tak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

"Ssshhh... tenangkan dirimu, Hyukkie," Heechul berucap.

Hyukjae masih menangis dengan isakan keras. Beberapa perawat yang melihatnya hanya mampu menatap, tak berani memperingatkan.

Hyukjae tahu jika Heechul sedang berbicara dengannya. Mulut sepupunya itu bergerak, tapi Hyukjae tak bisa fokus untuk membacanya. Ia terlalu panik dan cemas memikirkan Ryeowook.

Pelukan di bahunya semakin erat. Heechul menyerukkan kepalanya di leher Hyukjae. Hyukjae tahu Heechul ikut menangis. Lehernya basah oleh air mata sepupunya.

" _Hyung..."_

Hyukjae meredam suara tangisnya. Ia ingin bicara banyak hal.

"Aku hampir terlambat, _Hyung._ Aku gagal menjaga Ryeowook. Bagaimana jika aku terlambat?"

Hyukjae tak butuh jawaban. Ia terus-terusan mengoceh tentang dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga Ryeowook. Tentang keteledorannya yang tak bisa mencegah Ryeowook melakukan hal ini. Suara Hyukjae serak dan parau.

Ia tak menoleh pada Heechul. Hyukjae tahu, sepupunya itu pasti tengah menenangkannya. Memarahinya karena menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Hyukjae tak ingin mengetahui hal itu. Ia sadar ia bersalah.

Heechul menggoyang bahu Hyukjae. Menarik lelaki itu untuk berdiri. Mengisyaratkan Hyukjae untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dokter Kang berdiri di hadapannya. Segera, Hyukjae ikut berdiri. Mulutnya sudah gatal ingin bertanya tentang keadaan adiknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku?"

"Ryeowook-ssi sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Luka sayatan di tubuhnya sudah dijahit. Kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sangat lemas. Kami sengaja menyuntiknya dengan pereda sakit dan membiarkan Ryeowook-ssi untuk tertidur. Dia membutuhkan transfusi darah sampai volume darahnya normal kembali," jelas

Hyukjae menggeleng. Kesulitan memahami apa yang diucapkan oleh Dokter Kang dengan lafal Dokter Kang yang begitu cepat.

"Bisa pelan-pelan mengucapkannya, dok," pinta Heechul. Ia tahu jika sepupunya kesusahan mengerti ucapan Dokter Kang.

"Oh, baiklah," Dokter Kang beruajar. Setelah itu ia mengulangi ucapannya dengan lafal yang pelan-pelan. Baik Hyukjae maupun Heechul mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Adikku tidak apa-apa, kan dok?" raut khawatir dan sedih itu masih muncul di wajahnya.

Dokter Kang tersenyum. "Dia butuh istirahat dan transfusi darah. Ryeowok-ssi akan dipindahkan ke tempat rawat inap. Kalian bisa menjenguknya."

"Terima kasih banyak, dok," Hyukjae berujar tulus. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar kondisi adiknya.

Dokter Kang tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Saya menyarankan, setelah kondisi Ryeowok-ssi membaik. Biarkan psikiater Oh menanganinya, perawat akan membuatkan surat rujukan kepada psikiater Oh," saran Dokter Kang.

"Psikiater?" ulang Hyukjae. Ia mengernyit dalam kebingungan.

Dokter Kang mengangguk. "Melihat luka di tubuhnya. Ryeowook-ssi memiliki banyak luka goresan yang telah lama. Kemungkinan, tindakan ini bukan pertama kali Ryeowook-ssi lakukan. Tindakannya sudah termasuk percobaan bunuh diri. Kami memang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Ryeowook-ssi. Tapi, untuk kesehatannya lebih lanjut. Turuti saja saran saya demi kebaikan Ryeowook-ssi."

Baik Hyukjae maupun Heechul termenung di tempat. Psikiater? Tak pernah terbersit dalam benak mereka suatu hari salah satu keluarga mereka akan membutuhkan psikiater. Heechul memeluk Hyukjae kembali.

"Saya permisi," Dokter Kang pamit pergi.

Hyukjae masih bingung. Di kepalanya berputar segala khayalan tidak jelas. Dokter Kang mengatakan jika ini kemungkinan bukan pertama kali adiknya lakukan dan juga percobaan bunuh diri. Hyukjae paham, tidak mungkin adiknya bermain-main dengan pecahan kaca kemudian tak sengaja menggores tangannya hingga sedalam itu. Hyukjae semakin sedih. Ia begitu tak becus menjaga adiknya.

" _Hyung_..."

Heechul menatapnya yakin. "Apapun akan kita lakukan demi kesembuhan Ryeowook, _Hyukkie_. Dia pasti akan sembuh,"ucapan Heechul lembut. Mencoba meyakinkan Hyukjae. Lelaki manis itu menutup matanya. Membuang pikiran buruk, dan berharap demi kesembuhan adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Bohong jika Donghae tidak _shock_ saat membaca berkas tentang Hyukjae. Lelaki tampan itu bahkan mengurung diri di apartemen. Ia masih menatap nanar pada ruang dapurnya.

Dulu, ketika awal mengenal Hyukjae. Saat Donghae pulang dari kantor lebih awal. Ia akan mendapati lampu apartemennya menyala. Bau harum masakan menguar di apartemen. Di balik _pantry_ dapur, seseorang mengenakan apron tengah memasak. Entah mengaduk masakan, ataupun memotong sayuran.

Donghae akan memilih duduk memandangi Hyukjae yang tengah memasak. Mengamati setiap pergerakan lelaki itu, yang meliriknya malu-malu. Kala itu, apartemen Donghae benar-benar terasa seperti 'rumah' untuknya.

Kencan pertama mereka. Donghae memang tak merasakan kembang api menyala dan meletup-letup di pikirannya, saat ia mengecup bibir lembut tersebut. Tapi, sekali lagi. Donghae merasakan nyaman, hangat, dan berada di 'rumah' ketika Hyukjae di sisinya.

Mengetahui tentang kenyataan ini. Tentang kondisi Hyukjae yang selama ini tak pernah terbersit di pikiran Donghae. Donghae merasakan hatinya goyah. Entah goyah karena apa? Goyah ingin menyerah? Atau goyah tak ingin melanjutkan?

"Aku lelaki menyedihkan," ucapnya. Menuang soju itu ke dalam gelasnya. Entah sudah gelas ke berapa.

Dalam sekali teguk, soju itu raib ditelannya. Gelasnya pun terisi kembali. Ia teguk lagi cairan berwarnakan bening tersebut. Dia mengulanginya terus, padahal Donghae tahu jika ia tak bisa mentolerir kadar alkohol yang tinggi.

Dia tampak sangat menyedihkan. Kemarin, dia berkata akan mematahkan apapun alasan yang dimiliki Hyukjae untuk menghindari darinya. Lantas sekarang? Setelah mengetahui suatu kenyataan tentang Hyukjae. Donghae kenapa seperti ini? Menyedihkan sekali.

"Hyukjae..."

Donghae menatap nanar lurus ke depan. "Kenapa tak pernah jujur kepadaku?" gumamnya.

Lalu kenapa jika kondisi Hyukjae memang benar seperti itu? Pertanyaan itu muncul di pikiran.

Donghae akan menyerah? Mundur? Menjadi pengecut dan lelaki bangsat yang mundur karena kekurangan seseorang?

Sebegitu pengecutnyakah Donghae hingga tak mampu menerima Hyukjae apa adanya?

Menopangkan wajahnya di meja. Donghae tertawa mengejek. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya pada gelas. Manik Donghae menatap tajam ke arah maniknya sendiri yang terpantu dari gelas tersebut. Donghae mendengus. "Pengecut," bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryeowook tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat ia terbangun. Adiknya itu hanya diam saja memandangnya. Terkadang juga mengalihkan pandangan ketika Hyukjae menangkap basah Ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya.

Hyukjae mengupaskan buah sebagai camilan Ryeowook. Ia tahu adiknya sangat tidak suka dengan masakan rumah sakit. Ryeowook selalu mengerutkan hidungnya ketika waktu makan datang.

Walau pada akhirnya, dia akan menelan makanan tersebut. Karena Hyukjae mengomel tentang kesehatannya. Jika Ryeowook ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini, ia harus bertahan memakan masakan hambar dan tak menggugah selera itu.

Hyukjae sekali dua kali menyinggung masalah Psikiater Oh yang akan menangani Ryeowook setelah ia sembuh. Adiknya tak berkata apapun. Hanya melotot padanya. Hal itu membuat Hyukjae pura-pura tidak tahu jika Ryeowook tidak suka rencananya.

Selama sehari, Hyukjae akan menemani Ryeowook. Meski adiknya itu tertidur dan butuh istirahat. Hyukjae tak ingin jika Ryeowook merasa sendirian dan kesepian. Seringkali, ia sendiri merasakannya.

Semenjak empat tahun yang lalu, awal mula hubungan Ryeowook dan dirinya berjarak. Hyukjae seringkali merasa kesepian. Ia merasa dia sendirian di dunia ini. Beruntung, ada Heechul yang sering menghiburnya. Hyukjae berpikir, mungkin Ryeowook merasa kesepian hingga ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri seperti saat itu.

Tidak akan Hyukjae biarkan, adiknya berpikiran seperti itu lagi.

"Cepat sekali waktu berlalu," gerutu Hyukjae. Ia harus berangkat bekerja. Tak mungkin dia membolos berhari-hari walau dia bekerja di tempat sepupunya sendiri. Hyukjae meraih tas selempangnya. Memanggulnya di bahu.

Tangan Hyukjae menggapai jemari Ryeowook. Ia mengusap jari-jari yang dingin itu dengan jemarinya. "Aku berangkat kerja dulu," ucapnya mengulas senyum.

Masih saja. Adiknya itu mengabaikan. Sungguh, Ryeowook ingin mengalahkan patung sepertinya.

Hyukjae memberanikan diri mengecup kening adiknya. Manik indahnya menatap sayang pada Ryeowook. "Ryeowook-ah, _Hyung_ menyayangimu. Jangan pernah merasa sendirian. Ada _Hyung_ disini."

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae memutar tubuhnya ketika ia merasa ada yang membuntutinya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat koridor di belakangnya sepi. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Dia mengedikkan bahu. Hyukjae harus cepat-cepat pergi kalau tidak ingin terlambat bekerja di toko bunga. Ia berjalan cepat menuju lift yang sudah terbuka.

Di balik dinding tak jauh dari lift, Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Iris hitamnya melirik ke arah lift yang dinaiki Hyukjae. Menengadahkan kepala ketika Hyukjae menghilang saat pintu lift tersebut tertutup.

Donghae menatap langit-langit koridor rumah sakit dengan pandangan buram. Minum soju sampai mabuk pun tak berhasil mengusir Hyukjae dari pikirannya. Bahkan saat ia tertidur, lelaki itu kembali menjadi pemeran utama di mimpinya.

Donghae rindu lelaki itu. Biasanya, ketika ia menatap punggung Hyukjae. Lelaki itu tengah memunggunginya karena sibuk menyiapkan masakan di dapur. Tapi sekarang. Hanya mampu memandang punggung itu dari jauh ternyata menyesakkan.

Hyukjae bahkan tak menyadari Donghae ada di belakangnya. Donghae dua kali mencoba memanggil nama Hyukjae. Tapi, saat nama itu akan keluar dari mulutnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Ia pun hanya bisa diam mengikuti Hyukjae dengan tatapan sendu.

Bukankah dulu, Donghae membuat rahasia kecil dengan Tuhan? Sebuah rahasia tentang Donghae yang menginginkan seseorang bernama Hyukjae. Jika kenyataannya seperti ini. Apakah Donghae akan mematahkan rahasianya sendiri?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf jadi mundur berhari hari. Aku baru balik ke rumah Xd**

 **Oh iya, minta doa ya nanti mau ngelamar kerja. Doain ketrima wkwk**

 **Tinggalkan review? Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.**


	6. Are you love me?

_**Copyright**_ __ __ _ **Mayonice08**_

 _ **2013**_

 _ **Someday in July**_

 _ **Haehyuk**_

 _ **Suatu hari di bulan Juli…**_

 _ **a/n:**_ _ **rewriting. ditulis ulang dengan tambahan beberapa scene.**_

 _ **cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, keterangan penyakit yang dilebih-lebihkan dalam cerita dan tidak sesuai dengan ilmiah aslinya, abaikan saja. Untuk kepentingan cerita yaaa xD**_

 **.**

 **Part** **6**

 _ **Are you love me?**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae mengukir senyum kaku ketika memasuki toko bunga milik sepupunya. Ia menatap Heechul yang tengah duduk merapikan beberapa tangkai bunga lili. Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Heechul.

"Hi, _Hyung_ ," sapanya, mengulas senyum kembali.

"Kau dari rumah sakit?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia pamit sebentar untuk masuk ke dalam, meletakkan tas selempangnya dan mengenakan apron.

"Kondisi Ryeowook jauh lebih baik, _hyung_. Aku senang melihatnya, sebentar lagi kalau dokter sudah mengizinkan. Secepatnya aku akan memindahkan Ryeowook ke tangan psikiater Oh," jelas Hyukjae sudah duduk di samping Heechul.

Sepupunya itu menatapnya lembut. "Syukurlah, Hyukkie. Tapi, aku pikir. Bukan hanya Ryeowook yang perlu menemui psikiater. Kau juga," ucap Heechul.

"Huh?"

Heechul merapatkan duduk mereka. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hyukjae. "Turuti perkataanku, Hyukkie. Kau ikut terapi dengan psikiater Oh. Kalau tebakanku benar, apa yang mendasari perilaku Ryeowook saat ini, ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan empat tahun lalu."

Hyukjae terhenyak. Kecelakaan empat tahun lalu. Hari itu terjadi pada suatu hari di bulan Juli. Hyukjae tak ingin mengingat tentang kejadian itu. Semuanya kelam. Hanya satu kata itu yang tepat menggambarkannya.

Sebuah kecelakaan kelam yang merenggut nyaris semua hal yang Hyukjae miliki, kecuali Ryeowook.

Melihat tatapan sedih kembali menghinggapi manik Hyukjae, Heechul mengusap pundak sepupunya itu. "Kau tak apa?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae. Pemuda tersebut masih merenung sedih.

"Hyukjae," Heechul menggoyangkan tubuh sepupunya. Meminta agar Hyukjae tak mengabaikan ucapannya.

Hyukjae menatapnya lesu. Lalu, sebuah senyuman yang tampak dipaksakan terukir di wajahnya. "Aku setuju _Hyung_ , aku akan bertemu dengan psikiater Oh."

Sejujurnya, ide Heechul tak begitu buruk. Mendatangi psikiater bukan berarti kau gila, kan? Toh, jika mental mu memang membutuhkan bantuan seorang dari kaum medis. Itu adalah tindakan yang benar. Mungkin, ini sudah saatnya ia mengikuti terapi dengan psikiater agar beban yang selama ini menumpuk di pundaknya sedikit terangkat.

Kecelakaan itu membawa dampak yang begitu dahsyat ke dalam hidup Hyukjae. Kebahagiaannya raib. Senyuman yang biasanya hangat melengkung di wajahnya segalanya bergantikan sunyi yang terpaksa hadir. Hyukjae ingin menyalahkan takdir. Kenapa hidupnya harus terengut, huh?

Kenapa hanya ada senyap dalam hidunya?

Bohong jika Hyukjae tak sakit hati dengan adiknya. Sesayang-sayangnya Hyukjae pada Ryeowook, sesekali dalam benak Hyukjae pernah terbersit untuk balik meneriaki adiknya itu. Ia juga ingin menyalahkan keadaan. Bahkan menyalahkan Ryeowook kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Hyukjae manusia biasa, dia bercela. Dia juga ingin menumpahkan beban yang disandangnya itu pada orang lain. Menjadikan orang lain sasak yang bisa ia tinju dan ia pukul ketika rasa sakit di hatinya begitu menyiksa.

Hanya saja, Hyukjae tak sampai hati.

"Kau tak pernah membicarakan lagi tentang Donghae," ucapan Heechul itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan Hyukjae. Dia mengernyitkan kening, memberi isyarat agar Heechul mengulangi perkataannya.

"Kau tak pernah membicarakan lagi tentang Donghae, ada apa?"

Sedih kembali menyambut manik Hyukjae. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, _Hyung_ ,"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Jelaskan!" Heechul melotot tajam. Dia tampak menakutkan dengan tampang seperti itu. Mengelak untuk tak bicara sama saja mencari mati. Mau tak mau, Hyukjae harus menjawab.

"Bukankah sudah jelas dari awal, _hyung?_ Aku dan dia tak pernah ada hubungan, kecuali hubungan kerja. Aku pembantunya, dia majikanku. Itu saja," Hyukjae tak tahu darimana ia bisa mengatakannya. Setiap kata terasa pedih menghujam hatinya.

Hyukjae bodoh, Donghae sialan.

Mengapa lelaki itu mampu membuat hati Hyukjae didera rasa cinta yang hebat, huh?

Cinta sialan. Harusnya, cinta itu ikut mati juga. Dengan begitu, Hyukjae takkan merasa sakit harus berhenti mencintai dan melupakan Donghae. Seolah, hal itu bisa ia lakukan.

"Jangan berlagak pintar, Kim Hyukjae."

Hyukjae meringis. Heechul benar-benar marah sepertinya.

Lagipula, siapa yang pintar? Kalau Hyukjae pintar, ia pasti takkan tertekan seperti ini? Pasti ia dengan mudah menemukan cara melupakan Donghae. Berhenti mengharap lelaki yang tak seharusnya ia harapankan.

Sayangnya, Hyukjae itu... bodoh.

"Sudah _Hyung,_ aku tak mau membahas tentangnya lagi." Hyukjae menepis tangan Heechul. Dia berdiri sebelum pergi meninggalkan sepupunya yang terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

Ada saat ketika, saat Hyukjae tak lagi mengenakan topeng sok kuatnya. Ketika selesai bekerja di toko bunga. Hyukjae mampir menjenguk adiknya. Ia berniat menginap di kamar Ryeowook. Tapi, mengurungkan niatnya saat adiknya itu menatapnya tajam.

Untuk kali ini, Hyukjae lelah ditatap tajam seperti itu. Hyukjae lelah mengenakan topeng sok kuatnya yang telah ia pasang selama empat tahun terakhir.

Tak ingin menangis keras di hadapan Ryeowook, Hyukjae pamit pulang. Dia mengabaikan adiknya yang masih setia menatapnya tajam. Rasanya, Hyukjae ingin menangis keras. Tertidur. Kalau bisa ia tidur dalam damai saja, jika beban di dadanya menyiksa seperti ini.

Bodoh, kan? Dia bahkan berpikiran untuk mati. Ketika ia ingat sepanik apa dirinya saat Ryeowook menggunakan silet itu untuk mencoba memutus nadinya. Mengakhiri hidup itu tak menjawab apapun.

Langkah kaki Hyukjae yang gontai itu tak berarah. Ia membiarkan kakinya bergerak begitu saja. Ketika ada tikungan, ia akan berbelok. Ketika jalanan lurus, Hyukjae melangkah lagi. Tak tahu mau kemana kakinya berhenti.

Nafasnya tersenggal ketika Hyukjae sadar kemana kedua kakinya membawa Hyukjae. Tikungan ini mengarah pada gerbang tinggi sebuah komplek apartemen. Komplek apartemen yang sudah Hyukjae paham betul milik siapa. Menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae berhenti melangkah.

Di seberang jalan. Sebuah gerbang tinggi besar itu terbuka. Petugas keamanan yang menjaga pintu gerbang membungkuk hormat pada mobil yang tengah masuk ke dalam kawasan apartemen elite itu.

Hyukjae terkesiap. Tubuhnya seketika mencari tempat bersembunyi. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia temukan hanya tiang lampu penerangan jalan. Hyukjae berlari kecil, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tiang yang lebih kecil dari badannya.

Lexus berwarna hitam itu. Hyukjae ingat siapa yang mengendarainya. Dari seberang jalan Hyukjae dapat melihat pengendara mobil itu.

Donghae tengah menyetir mobil menunggu gerbang di buka. Lelaki itu tampak kusut. Wajahnya berjambang. Hal yang jarang Hyukjae lihat. Maniknya kelihatan sayu dan kelelahan. Hyukjae suka mata sayu Donghae, terlihat sedih dan teduh. Ketika Donghae menatapnya, ia bisa merasakan hangat dan perasaan nyaman menanunginya, seolah manik Donghae adalah pintu menuju rumah. Rumah yang Hyukjae rindukan. Lantas saat ini, dari jauh saja Hyukjae bisa melihat gerak gerik Donghae. Berapa kali lelaki itu menghela nafas kelelahan. Mata lelah wajah kusut rambut acak-acakkan. Apakah Donghae juga merasakan sakit seperti yng dirasakan Hyukjae?

Hyukjae ingin mengaburkan jarak itu. Melangkah menyebrangi jalan dan menarik Donghae ke pelukannya. Hyukjae rindu menatap wajah lelaki itu dari dekat, Hyukjae rindu gerak bibirnya yang selalu membuat Hyukjae terperangah. Seberapa lembut bibir itu ketika mengecupnya saat amis aroma pasir dan laut menusuk hidung.

Hanya saja, Hyukjae tak kuasa melakukannya. Kalau Donghae tahu kondisi Hyukjae sebenanrnya. Ia pasti akan meninggalkan Hyukjae. Rasanya sakit ditinggalkan orang yang disayang. Lebih baik, seperti ini. Hyukjae yang pergi, sehingga Donghae tak punya kesempatan untuk meninggalkannya.

Tak sampai satu menit, mobil itu raib. Menghilang di balik gerbang yang tinggi.

Bodoh bukan. Saat ini saja Donghae sudah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang berdiri dengan air mata berlinang.

 **.**

 **.**

Raut wajah psikiater Oh itu sangat ramah. Lelaki paruh baya itu memiliki senyum yang hangat. Matanya berbinar di balik kacamata bergagang tipis. Jubah putih yang ia kenakan juga sangat cocok di kenakannya. Sangat sesuai dengan dirinya.

Adiknya sudah dipindahkan di bawah penangan psikiater Oh dan mulai menjalani pertemuan dengan psikiater Oh sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Satu kalipun Hyukjae belum diizinkan untuk menemui Ryeowook mengingat kestabilan emosi Ryeowook yang masih berubah-ubah.

Ketika Hyukjae bertemu pertama kali dengan sang psikiater atau bisa disebut dokter juga. Hyukjae mencermati lelaki itu lama. Dia mengingatkan psikiater Oh untuk memelankan gerak bibirnya saat berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Psikiater Oh tersenyum mengerti. Mengambil setumpuk note dari laci mejanya.

Setelah berbincang berkenalan. Psikiater Oh menjelaskan keadaan Ryeowook padanya. Lelaki itu menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati. Selesai berbicara, ia akan menunggu Hyukjae dan mengamati wajah Hyukjae seolah bertanya apa Hyukjae paham.

" _Skizofrenia_ ," gumam Hyukjae. Ia menatap memo kecil di genggamannya. Psikiater Oh menuliskan keterangan tentang penyakit itu di sebuah memo saat Hyukjae kesusahan menangkap penjelasan langsung dari bibir psikiater Oh.

 _Skizofrenia yaitu gangguan mental yang dialami penderita sehingga menimbulkan halusinasi maupun delusi pada penderita. Halusinasi, delusi dan lain sebagainya dapat berbentuk imajinasi liar, bisikan yang tampak begitu nyata.*_

Singkat. Penjelasan itu dibuat sesingkat mungkin.

"Untuk kasus Ryeowook-ssi, dia mengalami halusinasi. Halusinasi yang terjadi padanya bukan secara visual seperti kasus-kasus lainnya. Dia lebih mengalami halusinasi audio atau mendengarkan suara-suara. Dia sudah mengaku sering mendengar suara bisikan di telinganya yang memojokkannya untuk melakukan hal-hal membahayakan. Percobaan bunuh diri kemarin, bukan kali pertama yang ia lakukan," terang psikiater Oh.

Manik Hyukjae membola. Ia terhenyak ketika mengolah kata demi kata yang diucapkan psikiater Oh.

"Gangguan mental ini muncul biasanya disebabkan oleh pengalaman traumatis masa lalu. Ryeowook-ssi, dia sudah bercerita tentang kecelakan empat tahun silam. Sangat sulit membuatnya membuka mulut tentang kecelakaan itu. Kemungkinan, Ryeowook-ssi kewalahan mengatasi perasaan bersalah dan emosinya yang tak stabil menyebabkan halusinasi itu muncul. Ryeowook-ssi mengaku setiap kali melihat Anda, dia seperti melihat kesalahannya yang hidup. Sehingga, alam bawah sadar Ryeowook-ssi merespon menjadi hal-hal negatif setiap bertemu Anda."

Adik kecilnya menanggung semua ini selama empat tahun. Dan Hyukjae tak tahu apapun?

Sungguh, ini melukainya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Sikap kasar dan keras Ryeowook juga muncul karena perasaan bersalah.

Jika mengingat kronologi kecelakaan itu. Secara tidak langsung adiknya memang mengambil andil kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi, Hyukjae tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Toh, maut memang Tuhan yang mengatur. Sudah jalan dari Tuhan Ibu dan Ayahnya meninggal di hari itu. Serta dirinya, kehilangan banyak hal di hari itu. Tak ada yang boleh disalahkan.

"Apa kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi, dok? Adikku bisa disembuhkan, bukan? Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" suara Hyukjae parau terdengar.

"Puncak dari penderita _skizofrenia_ itu ada dua hal. Bunuh diri dan kecelakaan. Ryeowook-ssi sudah melewati salah satu episode**nya yang menakutkan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan episode-episode lain akan terjadi. Penyakit ini tak bisa disembuhkan, seperti diabetes selalu memerlukan penanganan obat. Bukan berarti ini tak bisa dicegah. Dengan bantuan obat, pengawasan dari kami dan rutin menghadiri terapi. Ryeowook-ssi pasti bisa melewati semua ini."

Psikiater Oh menghela nafas sebentar. Ia mengukir senyuman penyemangat pada Hyukjae.

" _Skizo_ itu seperti medan pertarungan. Kita hanya bisa menjadi orang yang mengawasi dan mencegah sesuatu hal buruk terjadi. Tapi, kita bukan pribadi yang turun langsung untuk bertarung. Semuanya bergantung pada Ryeowook-ssi. Kita berdoa saja, keinginannya untuk memenangkan pertarungan yang ada dalam dirinya begitu kuat. Ryeowook-ssi sendirilah yang bisa mengalahkan penyakitnya."

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang menarik sampai kau tak berkedip memperhatikannya?" tanya Donghae memulai percakapan.

Ryeowook menengadah. Menemukan seorang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya mengajaknya bicara. Melirik sebentar pada lelaki itu, Ryeowook membuang muka. Tak tertarik.

Donghae mengernyit. Susah payah ia menerobos untuk bisa memasuki area rumah sakit ini. Untuk bertemu langsung dengan Ryeowook. Donghae bahkan tak segan untuk menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk bisa bertemu Ryeowook, lalu adik Hyukjae berlaku tidak sopan seperti ini. Dia tidak ramah sama sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan Hyukjae yang begitu hangat dan perhatian.

"Aku berbicara padamu," imbuh Donghae.

Ryeowook cuek saja. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menatap lurus ke arah langit dengan tampang bosan. Ada banyak hal yang menggelayuti pikirannya. Mendengarkan lelaki asing itu rasanya tak berguna.

Donghae berdecak. Ia itu bukan tipikal lelaki yang pintar bersosialisasi. Bukan tipikal lelaki ramah yang mudah berteman dengan orang lain. Memulai hubungan dengan adik Hyukjae rasanya akan sulit. Dia seperti patung. Membatu di tempat dan tak menampilkan ekspresi lain, kecuali ekspresi terganggu dan masa bodoh.

Suara dehaman Donghae cukup keras.

"Kau siapa?" Ryeowook menatapnya penuh selidik. Seolah-olah Donghae itu teroris yang tengah menyamar atau penjahat menakutkan yang patut dicurigai.

Sepertinya, tak mengaku siapa dirinya itu tidak mungkin. Lebih baik jujur. Donghae malas menjadi pihak yang buruk di awal perkenalannya dengan adik Hyukjae.

"Namaku Lee Donghae," jawabnya singkat.

Ryeowook memperhatikan wajahnya lekat. Donghae diam saja. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan orang lain yang terkadang cukup membuatnya risih ketika menatap dirinya. Ia kebal dengan itu.

"Jadi kau. Aku tak pernah mengira kekasih _Hyung_ punya nyali untuk menemuiku," gerutu Ryeowook. Ia tak lagi tertarik dengan Donghae. Kembali, ia mengamati sekeliling.

Ke-ka-sih?

Donghae agak kaget saat Ryeowook dengan tegas menyebutnya sebagai kekasih Hyukjae. Apa dia memiliki mesin pendeteksi? Secara harfiah, Donghae belum patut disebut kekasih Hyukjae. Karena, lelaki itu belum menerima cintanya. Mengucapkan perasaan pada Hyukjae saja, Donghae belum melakukannya.

"Menjauh dari _Hyung_ ,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae bertanya penasaran. Sebegitu tidak sukanya-kah Ryeowook dengan dirinya? Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Pergi, aku malas berbicara dengan orang bodoh."

Beracun. Penuh racun. Kenapa sekali ia berbicara, Ryeowook seperti menyebarkan racun. Sungguh, bocah ini berkebalikan sekali dengan Hyukjae.

Donghae menjadi kesal sendiri dengan bocah ini. Dia pikir siapa sih? Kalau saja dia bukan adik kandung Hyukjae, Donghae tak ingin mendekatinya. Tapi, jika melihat Ryeowook sedikit mengurangi rasa rindu Donghae pada kakaknya. Meski mereka tak mirip. Tetap saja Donghae merasa melihat Hyukjae, karena Ryeowook itu orang terdekat Hyukjae. Itu sama saja dengan Donghae berdekatan dengan Hyukjae. Ah sudahlah, susah mengatakannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, untukmu."

"Kau berniat menyogokku?" Ryeowook melirik sekilas pada kantong yang di sodorkan kepadanya.

Donghae ingin meringis melihat tatapan tajam bocah itu. Serius, ekspresi wajahnya sangat cocok menjadi lakon antagonis, meski tubuhnya yang mungil tak pantas dijadikan sosok jahat.

"Ambillah. Ini kotak pizza, burger dan paha ayam. Aku tidak tahu kau suka yang mana. Makanlah, aku tahu kau pasti bosan dengan masakan rumah sakit," Donghae menyerahkan kantong plastik yang dia tinggalkan di dekat tempat duduknya dengan Ryeowook. Meletakkan kantong-kantong tersebut tepat di depan Ryeowook.

Adik kecil Hyukjae itu memandangnya sinis. "Aku tidak mau."

Berlama-lama dengan Ryeowook sepertinya akan membuat urat kesabaran Donghae putus. "Terserah, kau mau apa tidak. Kau boleh membuangnya."

Donghae belum sempat berbalik untuk berlalu. Suara Ryeowook yang ketus itu memaksanya untuk berhenti melangkah.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku," Ryeowook berkata tegas. Kali ini tak sedikitpun melirik atau mencuri-curi pandang kepada Donghae. Ia tak suka lelaki itu. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tidak suka.

Donghae meringis. Rasanya, untuk mendekati Hyukjae akan semakin sulit. Ia saja belum berdamai dengan hatinya. Akan melanjutkan memperjuangkan Hyukjae atau tidak, tapi adik Hyukjae sudah mengeluarkan ucapan jahatnya padanya.

Apa mungkin Ryeowook tahu, Donghae sempat goyah dengan perasaannya?

Lee Donghae bodoh, gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau suka mie hitam? Aku akan datang besok membawakannya untukmu," itu bukan tawaran. Melainkan pernyataan. Karena setelah mengucapkannya, Donghae tak menunggu mulut pedas Ryeowook berucap. Ia segera pergi melangkah meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah kamar ini sama nyamannya dengan kamarmu sebelumnya," seru Hyukjae. Ia menatap kamar inap yang ditempati Ryeowook. Satu minggu tepatnya ia tak bisa menemui Ryeowook. Anjuran dari psikiater Oh agar emosi adiknya lebih stabil. Keluarganya dilarang untuk menemui Ryeowook terlebih dahulu. Hyukjae baru mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu adiknya hari ini. Ia sangat senang. Melihat adik kecilnya itu.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Ryeowookie?" Ia memberanikan diri mengusap tangan adiknya yang tengah setengah berbaring di ranjang. Beruntung, Ryeowook tak menepisnya.

Hyukjae menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dia pasti menganggu Ryeowook. Ryeowook menjadikannya sebuah refleksi kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Rasa bersalah Ryeowook yang selalu hidup dan memojokkannya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menghapus rasa bersalah itu. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Perasaan besalah hanya akan membelenggu seseorang.

Ryewook tak lagi menatapnya tajam. Bahkan sedari tadi, adik kecilnya itu mengalihkan pandangan. Ada raut sedih saat Hyukjae menemukan manik Ryeowook meliriknya. Hyukjae pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kuharap tidurmu nyenyak. Hyung takut kau kesepian ketika malam. Jika dulu, Ibu pasti akan menyalakan lampu tidur dan membacakanmu cerita sebelum tidur. Sampai kau tidur nyenyak sekali."

Ryeowook menunduk. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Hyukjae. Kakak lelakinya itu kembali bercerita tentang kebiasaan keluarganya dulu. Kenangan indah ketika mereka masih lengkap bersama. Ryeowook merasakan sedih mendera dadanya. Hatinya seperti dikoyak dan sakit.

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar di telinganya. Suaranya sangat kencang. Suara bisikan menuntut yang semuanya berisi kata makian untuknya. Bisikan di kepalanya yang selalu mengejeknya. Menyudutkannya untuk berbuat diluar nalar. Seperti saat malam-malam selama empat tahun belakangan ini.

Bisikan pertama ia dengar dua minggu setelah kecelakaan tragis itu terjadi. Bisikan yang membuat Ryeowook tak lagi memandang Hyukjae sama. Setiap ia melihat kakak lelakinya. Ryeowook bisa melihat betapa salahnya dirinya. Hyukjae itu seperti bukti hidup dari rasa bersalah Ryeowook. Ryeowook bisa melihat rasa bersalah untuk Ibu dan Ayah dalam diri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae bukti hidup peristiwa kelam itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang secara tidak langsung terjadi karena kesalahan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk selalu marah setiap melihat Hyukjae. Impuls dari Ryeowook beraksi negatif setiap menatap Hyukjae, ia tak bisa menahan itu. Setiap Ryeowook memandangnya, ia bisa melihat betapa kecewanya kedua orang tuanya dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Tangan Ryeowook bergerak menuju telinga. Ia menutupi telinganya dengan kasar. Beruntung, Hyukjae tak melakukan apapun. Kakaknya itu masih bercerita. Meski khawatir melihat kondisi tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya yang basah. Bisikan yang meneriakinya untuk mati tiba-tiba terdengar kencang. Ryeowook menyebut suara-suara itu monster. Monster di kepalanya yang membuat ia merasa sakit, tak pernah nyaman.

Monster itu berbisik kembali. Tidak hanya satu bisikan. Suara bisikan lain juga beradu untuk menyuruhnya mati. Mengambil silet seperti yang dulu ia lakukan.

Ryeowook merasa hanya menjadi beban di hidup Hyukjae. Harusnya ia pantas mati. Seharusnya saat kecelakaan itu ia ikut meninggal bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Atau malah, bukan mereka yang pergi. Seharusnya, dirinya yang mati. Seharusnya...

Sebuah tepukan hangat hinggap di pundak Ryeowook. Bisikan-bisikan itu masih kuat. Tapi, suara lembut Hyukjae meredamnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku ingin melakukannya, seperti Ibu. Menemanimu sampai malam, sampai kau tertidur nyenyak. Sayang, saat ini _Hyung_ tak bisa melakukannya. _Hyung_ tak ingin rasa kesepian itu menganggu tidurmu."

Hyukjae mengehela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia ingin adiknya tahu jika ia tak pernah membenci Ryeowook, tak menyalahkannya juga atas kecelakaan itu. "Ryeowookie, _Hyung_ memaafkanmu. Berhenti merasa bersalah karena _Hyung_ sangat menyayangimu."

Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Kalimat Hyukjae yang mengalun itu menelusup diantara suara teriakan di kepalanya. Seperti sebuah hantaman yang keras. Ryeowook terisak dalam diamnya. Mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara menyakitkan di kepalanya. Membiarkan perasaan sesak itu digantikan rasa nyaman itu merayap di dadanya saat tepukan hangat itu masih hinggap di pundaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae datang lagi esoknya. Kali ini ia membawakan mie hitam. Lelaki itu menemukan Ryeowook di spot yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia melangkah lebar menghampirinya.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu," sapanya pagi itu.

Ryeowook tak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau menggabaikanku lagi?" Donghae menunjuk diirnya sendiri. Dia merasa gemas dengan sikap Ryeowook. Lelaki itu semakin merapatkan duduknya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan Hyukjae. Ryeowook mengernyit. Apa tidru begitu penting? Hingga orang itu bertanya hal yang sama.

Seharusnya Ryeowook yang bertanya balik pada Donghae. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?

Karena dari pantulan kaca di hadapannya, Ryeowook bisa melihat kantung mata dan wajah kusut lelaki itu.

Wajah dan ekspresi lelah yang sama dengan yang dimiliki kakak lelakinya. Saat Hyukjae berkunjung, lelaki itu memang tersenyum pada Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook tidak buta. Ia tahu kakaknya lelah dan sedih. Bukan hanya dia yang membuat Hyukjae sedih, kan? Kentara sekali. Pasti lelaki di depannya ini juga mengambil andil.

Setelah semalam Ryeowook menangis dalam diam ditemani Hyukjae. Ryeowook merasa sedikit lega. Hyukjae berkata dia memaafkannya. Termaafkan oleh Hyukjae itu seperti membuang sepertiga beban dari dada Ryeowook. Suara bisikan masih sering terdengar, tapi untuk beberapa saat Ryeowook bisa mengabaikannya.

"Jauhi _Hyung_."

Kalimat itu muncul dari bibir Ryeowook.

" _Hyung_ sudah terlalu lama menderita. Karena Ibu, Ayah, dan juga karena aku. _Hyung_ menjadi sedih. Perasaan bersalahku yang tak semestinya kulemparkan pada _Hyung_. Aku juga... yang menyebabkan _Hyung_ bersedih. Karena itu..."

"Donghae-ssi. Selagi aku masih memintamu. Menjauhlah dari _Hyung_ -ku. _Hyung_ tak pantas disakiti siapapun. Tidak olehku, ataupun kau."

"Menjauh? Aku takkan melakukannya," elak Donghae.

Ryeowook melotot. Ia tak suka jawaban dari lelaki itu. Jika dia tak ingin menjauh, kenapa _Hyung_ -nya selalu bersedih?

Ryeowook tahu pasti, Donghae masih belum yakin untuk bersama Hyukjae. Ia tak suka lelaki seperti itu. Tak pantas untuk Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau hanya main-main dengannya. Jauhi dia dari sekarang, atau kau akan berurusan denganku," ancam Ryeowook. Adik kecil ini sepertinya pintar sekali dalam mengancam orang lain.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum miring, mencemooh. "Kau pasti tak bisa menerima kekurangan Hyukjae _Hyung,_ kan?" jawab Ryeowook tepat sasaran.

Ryeowook mengernyit sedih. Kekurangan itu pun ia tahu darimana semuanya terjadi. Kesalahannya, penyebab kecelakaan empat tahu lalu, yang merenggut kebahagian Hyukjae. Merampas suara dalam hidup Hyukjae. Kesalahan tidak langsung yang diperbuat Ryeowook.

"Hyukjae _Hyung_ tak membutuhkan seseorang yang terlalu pengecut. Kau pikir aku buta, huh? Hyukjae _Hyung_ belakangan ini bersedih, pasti itu ulahmu. _Hyung_ terlalu sering menderita. Cukup aku saja yang membuat dia bersedih. Sekarang, karena ada kau. Dia juga mudah bersedih."

Wajah datar Ryeowook berubah muram. Donghae sekarang tahu, adik kecil ini juga memiliki perasaan sayang pada Hyukjae.

"Sesulit itukah menerima kekurangan Hyukjae- _Hyung?_ Meski ia tak mengatakan apapun padaku, aku tahu kalau kau bimbang dengan perasaanmu kan? Lelaki pengecut sepertimu tak pantas untuk _Hyung_ -ku."

Donghae tertihok lagi. Ryeowook pintar sekali untuk memojokkannya. Tapi mengapa ucapannya terdengar benar?

Ryeowook menoleh pada Donghae. Raut sedihnya sekarang raib digantikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkannya pada lelaki itu. "Kalau kau tak bisa membuatnya bahagia, jauhi Hyukjae _Hyung_."

"Kau benar. Aku memang pengecut. Itu bukan berarti aku akan menjauhinya. Satu hal lagi, adik nakal. Aku berusaha semampuku untuk tak membuat Hyukjae terluka. Aku pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

Ucapan Ryeowook terngiang di pikiran Donghae. Apakah Donghae sanggup menerima Hyukjae? Menerima kekurangan Hyukjae?

Semenjak pertama kali mengetahui tentang kekurangan Hyukjae. Dia sadar dirinya sempat goyah. Pasti akan sulit. Hyukjae tak pernah jujur padanya, lelaki itu tak bercerita sedikitpun tentang kondisinya dan bertindak seperti orang normal. Bahkan Donghae tak akan sadar jika ia tak membaca file itu.

Sesungguhnya, Donghae takut dan diliputi ragu. Ia ragu bisa bertahan dengan Hyukjae. tapi, jika ia tak pernah mencoba. Bagaimana bisa ia ragu?

Bukankah ia mencintai Hyukjae? Jika cinta, kenapa ragu untuk berjuang, huh?

Pengecut.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Setelah pertemuan dengan Ryeowook tadi pagi, ia merenung dan memutuskan suatu hal. Bertemu Hyukjae dan meminta maaf. Ia ingin meyakinkan lelaki itu jika Donghae mencintainya.

Donghae sempat berpikir untuk datang ke rumah Hyukjae, tapi baru setengah perjelanan ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mebalikkan mobilnya. Berganti jalur menuju tempat Hyukjae bekerja.

Sungmin yang memberitahu alamat toko bungan Hyukjae bekerja. Seperti pembalap dalam arena, Donghae melajukan mobilnya cepat. Ia sempat dibuat bingung saat akan memarkirkan mobil Lexus-nya.

Jalanan di area pertokoan itu tampak ramai. Saat akan memarkirkan mobil di depan toko bunga pas, Donghae tak menemukan lahan untuk parkir. Menggerutu, mau tak amu Donghae melaju beberapa meter lebih jauh untuk menepikan mobil.

Ketika ia turun dan berlari cepat. Donghae yang terengah-engah berdiri di depan toko bunga dengan tulisan 'open' yang tergantung di depan pintu kaca. Donghae menyiapkan batinnya untuk melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam toko tersebut atau berdiri seperti patung di trotoar ini.

Ia tengah menenangkan diri, saat seorang lelaki mengangkat sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar yang cukup besar. Lelaki itu menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Donghae. Lelaki itu menurunkan pot yang dibawanya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Donghae.

"Mau mencari bunga?" Tanya lelaki itu sopan. Dia menyunggingkan senyum ramah pada Donghae.

Donghae menutup mulutnya rapat, bingung untuk berucap apa. Tak lama, seorang lelaki lain dengan kulit putih bersih keluar dari toko bunga itu.

"Hangeng, setelah mengantar bunga itu, bantu aku mengan―" lelaki itu menghentikan ucapannya. Ikut menatap Donghae yang masih berdiri diam.

"―ah ada apa? Apa kau mau mencari bunga?" tanyanya hampir sama dengan lelaki sebelumnya.

Donghae dipandangi oleh dua lelaki tersebut, mulai merasa tak nyaman. Ia berdeham pelan. Mulai memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Aku ingin bertemu Hyukjae," kataya pelan.

Lelaki berkulit putih bersih itu menatapnya dengan manik mata membesar. Terlihat, jelas jika ia terkaget dengan kedatangan Donghae dan niatannya datang ke tempat ini. "Sayang, kau bisa masuk ke dalam, aku akan bicara sebentar dengannya," ucap lelaki itu menyentuh lengan lelaki yang sepertinya kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya itu mengangguk paham. "Aku pergi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa, cepat telpon aku," pesannya. Ia mengambil rangkaian bunga mawar yang cukup besar dan membawanya pergi.

Donghae sedikit risih dipandangi lelaki di depannya. Dia intens menatapnya.

"Kau mau menemui Hyukjae?" ia mengulang perkataan Donghae. Lelaki itu berwajah cantik dengan kulit putih susu seperti kulit Hyukjae. Sepertinya mereka saudara.

"Apa kau... Donghae?" tanyanya.

Donghae tercengang. Sepertinya elaki ini sudah mengetahui kisahnya dengan Hyukjae.

"Iya, aku Donghae. Apa Hyukjae ada disini? Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Memandang Donghae dengan tatapan menilai. "Apa alasanmu agar aku membolehkanmu bertemu Hyukjae-huh?"

"Aku ingin meyakinkan Hyukjae tentang perasaanku," jawab Donghae.

"Itu saja? Apa kau akan menerima Hyukjae jika tahu kondisi―"

"Aku sudah tahu. Karena itu, aku akan meyakinkannya. Perasaanku tak main-main, aku tak ingin menderita karena menahan perasaan ini lagi. Kumohon, ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya," suara Donghae terucap dengan nada memohon. Ia sendiri bingung darimana bisa ia berucap dengan nada seperti itu.

"Baiklah, dia ada di atas. Di rumah kaca di atap. Jangan sakiti Hyukjae, itu saja dariku," ucapnya.

Donghae mengulas senyum. "Terima kasih," ia membungkukkan badan sebelum masuk kedalam toko dan bergerak mencari tangga untuk naik ke atap.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae ragu. Donghae tahu ada bagian dari hatinya yang meminta dirinya untuk mundur. Tapi, bagian hatinya yang lain meneriaki Donghae untuk memperjuangkan Hyukjae.

Bukankah sebelum ia datang kesini, ia sudah bertekad jika ia akan mengejar Hyukjae? Bukankah Hyukjae terlalu berharga baginya jika hanya hadir sesat kemudian lenyap tanpa alasan di hidupnya?

Ia ingin, Hyukjae tetap tinggal. Karena itu, ia akan bertahan. Meski kenyataan ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Disini.

Donghae memasuki toko bunga tersebut. Menaiki satu demi satu tangga yang mengantarkannya menuju atap bangunan. Dia tak pernah tahu jika langkahnya begitu lebar. Tahu-tahu, Donghae sudah berhadapan dengan pintu menuju atap.

Rumah kaca mungil itu hanya bangunan dari kaca berukuran tiga kali tiga meter. Ia dapat menemukan Hyukjae dengan mudah. Lelaki itu tengah berdiri di antara tanaman bunga daisy. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok yang tengah bergerak menyirami bunga tersebut. Ia memandang punggung itu. Punggung dari seseorang yang Donghae sangat rindukan.

Donghae sangat suka rambut hitam yang terasa lembut ketika jari-jarinya menyusup disana. Ia rindu ingin mengusap helaian halus itu. Ia sangat rindu.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat. Donghae semakin mendekat. Hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya ada satu langkah. Satu langkah, dan Donghae bisa dengan mudah merengkuh lelaki itu dalam dekapannya.

Hanya saja, Donghae memilih untuk berdiri di tempatnya. Ia masih ingin memandangi sosok itu dari belakang. Keraguannya datang kembali.

Ia takut, takut. Tapi, ia bukan pengecut. Donghae bukanlah seorang pengecut. Ia sudah memilih Hyukjae, maka dari itu, apapun yang terjadi ia akan menghadapinya.

"Hyukjae…" panggilnya lirih.

Donghae merasakan bola matanya memanas. Pelupuk matanya terasa berat, mungkin sekali berkedip. Kristal bening yang menumpuk disana, akan segera jatuh. Turun bebas membasahi wajahnya.

Tapi, Donghae masih ingin mencoba.

"Hyukjae…" panggilnya lagi dengan suara agak keras. Suaranya terdengar parau. Begitu serak saat ia sadar tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Hyukjae …" Kali ini Donghae berteriak.

Donghae menangis, kala punggung itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tubuh itu tak membalikan diri untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Tuhan.

Air mata Donghae semakin jatuh berlinang. Ia terisak hebat. Selama hidupnya, ia tak pernah menangis sekeras ini. Tapi …

"Hyukjae…"

Donghae berteriak lagi. Linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat.

Hyukjae takkan pernah membalikan tubuhnya. Seharusnya Donghae tahu. Hyukjae takkan pernah menyahut panggilannya. Seharusnya Donghae mengerti. Hyukjae takkan bergeming dengan teriakkannya. Seharusnya Donghae paham.

Karena sejak awal. Hyukjae tak pernah mendengar suaranya. Tak pernah mendengarnya. Tak pernah mendengar apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae mengingat semua kenangan pertemuannya dengan Hyukjae berputar di otaknya. Ia merangkum semuanya dalam sebuah flashback singkat. Saat pertama kali ia menemukan Hyukjae yang duduk di kursi meja makannya. Yang tak bergerak sedikitpun, meski Donghae sudah berdeham beberapa kali agar Hyukjae sadar akan keberadaanya.

Lalu, kenangan lain. Saat mereka menaiki bus bersama. Saat Hyukjae memandang kaca bus, dan tak pernah menyahut panggilannya sampai Donghae menepuk bahunya.

Semula Donghae berpikir, Hyukjae agak aneh ketika saat Donghae bicara. Hyukjae tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Donghae, Hyukjae sangat sering memandangi bibir Donghae yang bergerak.

Hanya saja. Semua hal itu terjadi, bukan tanpa sebab. Kuberitahu satu hal. Kekurangan Hyukjae hanya satu. Hyukjae tak pernah mendengar.

Hyukjae itu tuli.

Hyukjae pembaca gerak bibir yang ulung. Hyukjae mendengar bisikan kosong lewat gerakan bibir lawan bicaranya. Dia tersenyum setiap menatap wajah Donghae yang bicara, seolah ia mendengarkan suara Donghae langsung.

Hyukjae tak pernah mendengar suara Donghae saat ia melafalkan namanya dengan jelas. Maupun Hyukjae tak pernah mendengar saat bibir merahnya bergerak imut mengucapkan nama Donghae. Hyukjae tak pernah mendengarnya.

Dan itu membuat Donghae takut.

Perasaan takut jika suatu saat dirinya akan mundur karena mereka berbeda. Donghae tak pernah dihadapkan secara langsung dengan orang cacat kecuali Hyukjae. Donghae takut jika mereka memilih melanjutkan hubungan, dan suatu ketika Donghae goyah serta memilih mundur. Ia takut menyakiti Hyukjae.

Bodoh, bukan? Donghae bakhan belum mencoba berjuang, tapi ia berpikir untuk mundur. Pengecut sekali.

Jika perasaan takut Donghae masih menyelubungi hatinya. Berarti benar pendapat Ryeowook, kan? Donghae lelaki pengecut tak pantas untuk Hyukjae. Apa benar ia lelaki yang mencintai Hyukjae jika dia sepengecut ini, huh?

Hal ini menghantamnya begitu keras. Kenapa ia sempat digoyahkan dengan perasaan takut. Sedangkan, hatinya sudah ia labuhkan pada Hyukjae. Perasaan cintanya sudah dalam untuk Hyukjae.

Jika Hyukjae tak bisa mendengar, lalu kenapa?

Ia bahkan tak pernah goyah ketika awal mengenal Hyukjae. Donghae seolah optimis bisa membuka hati pada orang itu. Bukankah Donghae mencintainya?

Lalu kenapa...

"Hyukjae itu lelaki?"

Lalu apa peduli Donghae. Toh ia cinta, _gender_ tak menjadi masalah baginya.

"Hyukjae itu pembantunya?"

Lalu apa peduli Donghae. Toh ia cinta, status tak menjadi masalah baginya.

"Hyukjae itu tuli?"

Lalu apa peduli Donghae. Toh ia cinta, _**mulai detik**_ ini kekurangan Hyukjae tak akan membuatnya goyah seperti sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu lumayan terik. Hyukjae menyeka keringat yang meluncuri pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. Musim panas sudah mulai mengudara. Sebentar lagi bulan Juli berakhir. Aroma musim panas yang segar dan terik itu akan segera muncul.

Hyukjae tengah mneyirami bunga daisy kesayangannya. Hawa panas di dalam rumah kaca mini di atap toko milik Heechul membuat Hyukjae mandi keringat. Di balik apronnya hanya selembar kaus tipis yang ia kenakan.

Hyukjae menatap bunga daisy-nya dengan sayang. Besok, bunga ini bisa ia bawa saat menemui Ibu dan Ayahnya. Bunga daisy itu kesukaan Ibu. Bunganya yang kecil dan berwarna-warni penuh keceriaan seperti Ibu Hyukjae yang mungil dan selalu riang.

Bunga daisy ini mengingatkan Hyukjae pada Donghae juga. Ia ingat, di balkon apartemen Donghae, Hyukjae meletakkan pot-pot kecil berisi bunga daisy. Apakah bunga itu sudah bermekaran? Apa Donghae merawatnya?

Hyukjae merunduk masih sibuk dengan tanaman yang ia sirami. Ia sangat menyukai merawat tanaman. Bunga-bunga yang mekar ini melupakan pengalihannya dari Donghae. Semenjak berpisah dengan lelaki itu, selain menyibukkan diri merawat Ryeowook. Hyukjae menggunakan bunga sebagai pengalih kesedihannya.

Hyukjae merindukan lelaki itu. Ia rindu saat Donghae tersenyum simpul padanya. Ataupun saat Donghae bertopang dagu dan memandangnya lekat. Ia juga rindu menulis memo singkat dan menempelnya dengan magnet di pintu kulkas.

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat. Hyukjae sudah terlambat. Ia rindu, meski rindu ini menumpuk di sudut hatinya pun, ia tak mampu untuk menggapai Donghae.

Saat sadar, teko airnya kosong. Hyukjae membalikan badan, bermaksud beranjak dari tempat itu.

Tapi, dirinya terperanjat. Pandangannya menangkap sosok Donghae yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya, terisak dengan wajah sembap penuh air mata.

Tuhan, jangan katakan …

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dengdengdeng**

 **Sori sangat lama sekali baru bisa apdet. Say ditelan kesibukan gitu. Saking sok sibuknya sampai beberapa hari sakit juga -_-**

 **Ternyata masih ada satu bagian terakhir. Part akhir. Semoga kalian betah menunggunya. Amin.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca ff ini. Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter terakhir. xD**


	7. A faithfull daisy flower

_**Copyright**_ __ __ _ **Mayonice08**_

 _ **2013**_

 _ **Someday in July**_

 _ **Haehyuk**_

 _ **Suatu hari di bulan Juli…**_

 _ **a/n:**_ _ **rewriting.**_

 _ **Akhirnya, sampai juga pada penghujung cerita. 10k word untuk last part, wow. Padahal awal mula tidak sampai segitu banyaknya. Saya suka menulis penuh deskripsi, i know is my bad. Kan jadi bertele-tele, hanya saja itu style menulisku. Susah untuk ngubah hal tersebut Xd**_

 _ **Semoga kalian menikmati bagian terakhir ini. Awas typo dimana-mana xD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nah, untuk part terakhir, ada ost special ff ini: Passanger - Let Her Go.**_

 _ **Lagunya cukup menggambarkan cinta di ff ini. Nggak sepenuhnya sih, tapi suka aja ketika mengetik ff ini ditemani lagu ini. Pas saja. xD**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part** **7**

 _ **A faithfull daisy flower**_

 _ **Bunga daisy yang setia**_

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan menjalin sebuah hubungan itu mudah. Akan banyak sekali kerikil yang dilemparkan dalam jalanmu bersama seorang yang kamu sayang. Bisa jadi, dirimu lelah ketika sebuah kerikil baru terlempar di depanmu, menjatuhkanmu. Bisa jadi.

Bisa jadi pula, ketika puluhan kerikil yang membuatmu terjatuh itu tak lagi terasa menyakitkan. Karena, seseorang yang kamu sayang, kasihmu yang kamu perjuangkan lebih berharga daripada rasa sakit yang kamu rasakan.

Donghae meyakini satu hal. Ketika ia berada diutas tali kebimbangan. Antara maju ataupun mundur untuk bersama Hyukjae. Dia sudah tahu, rasa cinta saja tak cukup untuk membangun keberaniaannya memperjuangkan Hyukjae.

Menerima kekurangan seseorang apalagi orang itu orang tersayang untukmu bukanlah perkara mudah. Tidak seperti membalik telapak tangan ternyata. Ini tidak semudah dalam kisah ftv sekali tayang yang biasanya berakhir bahagia. Donghae harus berdamai dulu dengan hatinya. Rasa cinta memang tidaklah cukup, tapi cinta yang mendasari Donghae untuk memperjuangkan Hyukjae.

Berhadapan secara langsung seperti ini. Menatap Hyukjae yang terhenyak di hadapannya. Donghae dihadapkan pada satu kenyataan. Cinta yang mendalam untuk Hyukjae itu seolah sudah begitu kuat di hatinya. Ia tahu, perasaan bimbang dan takut menjalani hubungan dengan Hyukjae masih membayanginya. Tapi, semuanya serasa lenyap ketika manik indah itu melotot memandanginya.

Donghae membiarkan pipinya basah, bola matanya berair dan puncak hidungnya memerah. Ia tak malu menangisi lelaki di depannya ini. Ia memang tak pernah secengeng ini, hanya dihadapkan dengan lelaki sederhana bernama Hyukjae, Donghae mampu berubah. Untuk lelaki ini dia menangis.

Lengan Donghae yang berada di sisi tubuhnya terkepal. Ia ingin sekali menghapus jaraknya dengan Hyukjae. Mendekap tubuh lelaki itu dalam pelukan. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Hyukjae jika ia mampu. Donghae mampu memperjuangkannya. Persetan dengan bimbang dan ketakutannya. Asal Hyukjae disisinya. Donghae akan melawan segala rasa takut itu.

Hanya saja ...

Air mata itu tak hanya miliknya yang menetes. Hyukjae menangis keras. Tubuhnya gemetar dalam tangis.

Teko yang sempat Hyukjae pegang jatuh di atas lantai. Ia mengabaikan teko tersebut. Membawa kedua tangannya di depan mulut. Menutup suara isaknya yang keras.

Ketika manik itu saling beradu pandang. Donghae merindunya dalam sedih. Hyukjae merindu. Ia juga merindunya dalam sedih.

Sedih yang masih saja tertinggal meski mereka telah dipertemukan.

Donghae memajukan tubuhnya satu langkah. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh tubuh Hyukjae. memberanikan dirinya memulai sesuatu.

Bibirnya mengatup sebelum ia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Donghae semakin menatap ke dalam manik itu. Ia ingin meyakinkan Hyukjae. Lewat tatapan mata maupun sentuhan sayangnya.

"Hyukjae ..."

Nama itu tergerak tanpa suara. Bisikan kosong yang berupa gerakan bibir yang pelan.

Hyukjae menatap pergerakan bibir itu. Tak butuh satu detik baginya untuk menangkap ucapan Donghae. Ia mengerti sekali apa yang Donghae ucapkan.

Sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh lengannya. Hyukjae memejamkan kelopak matanya ketika telapak tangan itu terasa panas di atas permukaan kulitnya. Ia membiarkan indera perabanya merasakan hangat tersalur dari telapak tangan itu. Membiarkan tubuh gemetarnya perlahan menenang dalam usapan hangat itu.

Ada banyak hal yang sedang bergantungan di otak Hyukjae. Jika bicara tentang hati, hatinya kini tengah bergenderang keras karena Donghae yang berada begitu dekat. Hatinya meletup bahagia karena Donghae.

Namun ... dalam pikiran Hyukjae. Banyak sekali kemungkinan. Donghae pasti sudah mengetahui kalau Hyukjae cacat. Donghae tahu kalau Hyukjae tuli, tak bisa mendengar, Hyukjae itu kekurangan. Pengidap _disability_.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Donghae masih disini? Dihadapannya? Bukankah seharusnya Donghae jijik padanya? Risih dan menjauhinya?

Kenapa?

Dengan kondisinya sekarang, Hyukjae takkan pantas untuk Donghae. Donghae tak pantas disandingkan orang cacat seperti dia. Itu hanya akan menambah luka. Menambah penderitaan Hyukjae.

Kepala Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. Pemikiran-pemikiran itu melayang dan membuatnya semakin gusar. Gelisah. Ia melirik lengan yang tengah menyentuhnya. Ia ingin menggamitnya. Namun...

Hyukjae tak pantas bersanding dengan Donghae.

Kalimat itu menggema di kepalanya. Menggigit bawah bibirnya, Hyukjae menepis lengan itu. Ia menepisnya keras.

Bukan hanya dirinya yang tersentak dengan gerakannya. Donghae ikut terhenyak. Lelaki itu terlalu syok untuk bereaksi.

Hyukjae memandang lurus sebentar, membiarkan mata mereka bertemu pandang. Sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Donghae.

Donghae merasakan lututnya lemas. Ia ingin meneriaki Hyukjae untuk tetap tinggal. Ia memberanikan dirinya lagi mengejar Hyukjae. Lelaki itu berlari di belakangnya. Donghae meraih lengan Hyukjae. Dengan sekali sentakan, ia mengungkung tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

"Hyukjae, kumohon." Suara Donghae parau. Air matanya seperti tak punya malu, kembali mengalir. Tubuh Hyukjae gemetar dalam pelukannya. Beberapa kali Hyukjae memberontak untuk di lepaskan.

"Hyukjae..."

Nama itu Donghae bisikan terus-menerus di telinga Hyukjae. Donghae membiarkan lengannya memeluk erat lelaki itu. Tak ingin membiarkan Hyukjae terlepas.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi," ia akan memohon terus-menerus asal Hyukjae memenuhinya.

Hyukjae memberontak lagi. Dia mendorong tubuh Donghae untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Suara tangis Hyukjae tak kalah keras. Donghae merasakan hatinya ngilu mendengar seorang yang ia sayang menangis seperti itu.

Apa itu berarti Hyukjae tak menginginkannya? Kenapa ia terus-terusan memberontak seperti ini? Apakah Hyukjae mencintainya?

Dorongan di dada Donghae tak cukup kuat. Tapi, kali itu ketika Donghae menemukan wajah sedih Hyukjae yang menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Donghae menyerah. Ia membiarkan kedua lengannya lemas terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

Pelukan itu terlepas. Tubuh Hyukjae mundur secara cepat menjauhinya. Donghae ingin bertanya mengapa. Namun, Hyukjae berlari dengan terburu-buru. Lelaki itu meninggalkannya dengan perasaan ngilu. Dan hati penuh tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Heechul terkaget ketika melihat sepupunya melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya tampak kusut. Dia bahkan tak menyapa ataupun berpamitan dengannya sebelum menghilang pergi. Perasaan Heechul memburuk melihatnya.

Heechul baru akan berjalan menuju lantai atas. Mencari Donghae untuk dimintai pertanggungjawaban atas kejadian tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat menatap wajah penuh air mata milik lelaki yang baru ia temui tadi.

Donghae melangkah dengan pandangan kosong.

Heechul tak bersuara. Mengingat ekspresi sedih lelaki itu seolah menggambarkan semuanya.

"Apa harus sesakit ini untuk mencintai seseorang?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan Donghae.

Heechul paham. Mencintai seseorang itu sakit. Ia tahu betul, karena ia mengalami rasa sakit itu sendiri. Kisahnya bersama Hangeng tak melulu bahagia. Heechul harus memperjuangkan lelaki China itu, mengingat dulu Hangeng tak menyukai bahkan cuek sekali kepadanya. Heechul mendekati lelaki itu pelan-pelan. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dan hatinya. Meski Hangeng tetap cuek, tapi lama kelamaan lelaki itu mulai menyadari keberadaan Heechul.

Setelah ia mendapat perhatiannya, muncul masalah baru. Keluarga Hangeng tak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Hangeng yang asli China itu harus kembali ke China dan menikah dengan pilihan orang tuanya. Tapi Heechul tak berhenti berjuang, dia mengikuti Hangeng untuk bertemu keluarganya. Lelaki cantik itu mati-matian meyakinkan keluarga Hangeng untuk menerimanya. Walaupun sampai sekarang, keluarga Hangeng belum sepenuhnya menerima Heechul.

Rasanya sangat sakit, Heechul menyadari itu. Mencintai seseorang bukan perkara indah dan manis-manis saja. Pahitnya kopi bahkan terkalahkan.

Cinta itu sakit. Mencintai seseorang berarti kau memberi kuasa pada satu orang itu, dia bisa saja membuat hatimu sakit, begitu pula dia bisa saja membuatmu bahagia. Karena, ketika kamu mencintai seseorang. Orang yang kamu cintai itulah yang paling pandai menyakitimu.

"Kenapa ia tak ingin mendengarkanku?"

Heechul berjalan mendekatinya. Lelaki itu menepuk pundak Donghae. Lelaki di depannya ini tak tampak tegar sama sekali.

Setiap permasalahan selalu memiliki ujung. Semuanya hanya membutuhkan waktu. Seperti keluarga Hangeng, suatu saat Heechul yakin keluarganya akan menerimanya dengan tulus. Hanya butuh waktu.

"Apa aku salah? Apa Hyukjae tak mencintaiku?" Donghae bertanya resah. Ia semakin bimbang dengan perasaan Hyukjae.

Manik Heechul yang bulat itu memandang yakin pada Donghae. "Dengarkan aku Donghae-ssi."

"Waktu. Semua hal membutuhkan waktu. Perasaan sakit butuh waktu agar tak terasa sakit lagi. Perasaan cinta bahkan juga butuh waktu untuk mengembang. Perasaan dendam saja bahkan butuh waktu untuk terlenyapkan. Perasaan bimbang juga butuh waktu untuk teryakinkan. Kau, juga Hyukjae. Kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk saling menunggu. Entah apa yang terjadi di hari esok. Cukup berikan waktu untuk kalian Donghae-ssi. Jika kalian saling setia menunggu satu sama lain, dan memang telah ditakdirkan bersama, waktu pula yang akan menyatukan," terang Heechul.

"Jangan menyerah untuknya Donghae-ssi," tambah Heechul. Ia ingin menyemangati lelaki itu. Karena ia tahu, sepupunya sangat menyayangi lelaki ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Bohong jika Hyukjae mengatakan ia tidak takut. Pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Donghae mampu membuat Hyukjae merasakan ngilu di dada.

Setelah melarikan diri dari lelaki itu. Ia memilih untuk berdiam di rumah. Menghabiskan waktu mencari resep masakan di internet. Membeli beberapa bahan masakan di supermarket. Kembali ke rumah untuk memasak.

Hyukjae tidak tahu. Ia merasa lelah untuk menangis kembali. Air mata seakan ingin menitik dari manik bulatnya, tapi hanya kering. Dia merasa lebih sesak saat tak satupun kristal bening itu jatuh.

Sebagai pelarian, Hyukjae menyibukkan diri untuk memasak.

Kimchi _stew_ yang dia buat kini seperti _soup_. Terlalu banyak kuah. Hyukjae tidak tahu berapa takar air yang ia tuangkan pada panci masaknya tadi.

Memasak juga rasanya tak mengalihkan pikiran ternyata. Ia mendengus sebal. Tak tahu ingin meluapkan perasaan di dadanya dengan cara apa.

Hyukjae menunggu kimchi _stew_ atau _soup_ buatannya matang. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya. Kemudian, menanggalkan apronnya. Hyukjae melihat dapur kesayangan Ibunya acak-acakan. Hasil masakannya tadi, sebelum ia memasak kimchi ini tampak gosong dan mengendap di tempat sampah.

Biar sajalah.

Hyukjae mematikan kompornya dan menaruh panci berisi kimchi _stew_ ke atas meja makan saat suara pintu rumahnya dibuka.

Hyukjae menyiapkan piring dan nasi untuknya makan. Ia tak berselera. Tapi, Hyukjae tak mau menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan tidak makan. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Apa yang kau masak?"

Hyukjae menoleh saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya.

" _Hyung_."

Heechul mendudukan diri di samping Hyukjae. Mengambil alih sumpit yang dipegang Hyukjae. Dia menyumpit masakan di piring Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendecak. " _Hyung_ , ada apa?"

"Apa tak boleh datang, huh? Aku bawa makanan untukmu, kupikir kau mati kepalaran." Heechul menunjuk pada rantang makanan yang ia taruh di atas meja.

Sebenarnya Heechul merasa khawatir. Ia takut Hyukjae bertindak aneh, ingat tentang kejadian Ryeowook kan? Setelah sore tadi Donghae berpamitan padanya. Lelaki itu mengingatkan Heechul untuk mengecek kondisi Hyukjae. Tak lupa untuk memberi kabar padanya. Heechul tersentuh dengan perhatian Donghae. Meski kondisi hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae tengah buruk, tapi dia tak berhenti mempedulikan dan mengkhawatirkan sepupunya itu.

"Isinya apa _Hyung_?"

"Paha ayam," singkat Heechul. Ia menyendok kuah kimchi yang dibuat Hyukjae. Menyeruputnya dengan lahap.

"Terlalu berair," komennya masih mengunyah.

"Tidak usah dimakan kalau tidak enak," Hyukjae menghentikan tangan Heechul yang mau menyendok makan lagi.

"Biarkan sepupumu makan dengan tenang," celoteh Heechul melanjutkan makannya. "Paha ayamnya jangan lupa kau makan," ingatnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Membuka kotak berisi paha ayam. Ia mengambil satu potong untuk dia makan. Rasanya hambar. Tapi, Hyukjae tetap mengunyah masakannya.

Mereka melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Aku kenyang Hyukkie, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku tak ingin masakanmu menjadi lemak di tubuhku yang langsing ini. Ayok," Heechul menengahkan piring makannya. Ia menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk berdiri mengikutinya.

"Tapi _Hyung_ , ini harus diberesi dulu. Aku harus mencuci piring dan peralatan lainnya," elak Hyukjae.

Heechul menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Hyukjae. "Biarkan saja. Kau ikut aku. Titik," titahnya.

Hyukjae ingin mengelak lagi tapi tidak bisa. Heechul seperti menyeretnya begitu saja. Tak sampai lima menit saja dia sudah keluar dari rumah dan berjalan tidak jelas di sekitar rumahnya.

Pelukan Heechul di lengannya membimbing Hyukjae mengikuti langkah sepupunya. Mereka berjalan kesana kemari. Hyukjae manut saja.

Satu jemari Heechul menarik dagunya. Mengarahkan wajah Hyukjae padanya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan," ucap Heechul.

Hyukjae sadar ekspresi wajahnya tampak muram. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_."

Heechul memutar bola matanya. Seolah ia bisa dibodohi lagi. "Ayo duduk disana Hyukkie," ia menunjuk pada _lounge_ yang berada di salah satu sisi trotoar.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae. Ia memandang langit gelap yang bertaburan bintang. Bertanya-tanya, apa di balik langit itu ada tempat untuknya pergi. Hyukjae rasanya ingin bersembunyi dari semua ini. Ingin lenyap.

"Kenapa tak cerita kepadaku?" tanya Heechul.

Mereka telah duduk bersebelahan. Tangan Heechul meraih dagu sepupunya untuk berpandangan.

Jendela hati itu tak pernah berbohong. Heechul dapat melihat rasa sakit Hyukjae lewat tatapan matanya. Ia menunggu, Hyukjae membutuhkan waktu untuk memulai bicara.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sayang padamu," usapan itu menghangat di lututnya.

"Katakan padaku, Hyukkie," pinta Heechul lembut.

Dadanya ngilu saat mengingatnya. Hyukjae memejamkan kelopak matanya, dan setetes kristal bening itu lolos lagi dari matanya.

Rasanya sesak bercampur sakit. Hyukjae merasakan ada lega ketika ia bisa menitikkan air mata lagi. Meski di dada masih saja terasa sesak.

"Aku mencintainya, _Hyung_ ," lirihnya dengan suara parau. "Aku mencintainya, dan ini rasanya sakit _Hyung_. Aku sangat mencintainya _Hyung_ , aku mencintai Donghae. Rasanya sakit sekali, _Hyung_. Ia tak mungkin mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya _Hyung_. Ia tak akan mencintaiku," jelasnya.

"Kenapa? Mengapa dia tak mencintaimu? Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Donghae, huh?" Heechul bertanya dengan suara meninggi.

Hyukjae menggeleng. Maniknya bergerak gelisah.

"Bukankah, orang cacat sepertiku tak pantas di cintai kan, _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan nada parau.

Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Heechul terkejut. Hyukjae tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung hal ini. Heechul yang mendengarnya tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyusun kata dan mengatakan tidak pada Hyukjae, Tapi air matanya ikut terjatuh.

"Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku, _Hyung_?" suara serak Hyukjae itu mengucap tanya.

Heechul menyentuh

"Kenapa aku harus cacat? Kenapa aku tak bisa menjadi seperti yang lain? Aku sangat mencintainya _Hyung_. Aku cinta dia, kenapa aku harus menjadi tuli seperti ini?"

Selama ia mengenal Hyukjae. Sepupunya selalu berusaha menjadi seorang yang tegar dan mandiri. Heechul ingat saat ia dan keluarganya datang menjenguk Hyukjae setelah kecelakaan empat tahun lalu terjadi. Adik sepupunya itu diam dan berbaring di ranjang. Dia menangis sesengukan. Memeluk Ibu Heechul sambil bertanya kenapa Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkan mereka.

Hyukjae tak menyinggung tentang kekurangannya. Suara yang harus direnggut dari indera pendengarnya. Hyukjae tak bereaksi tentang keadaannya yang tuli setelah dokter menjelaskan kondisinya pasca kecelakaan. Ia lebih menangisi tentang kepergian orang tuanya.

Baru kali ini, adik sepupunya mengucap sedih tentang kekurangannya. Heechul terperangah kaget. Ia ikut merasakan sakit yang didera Hyukjae.

Heechul kebingungan dengan menyusun kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ia sangat menyayangi sepupunya ini. Apapun kekurangan Hyukjae, ia sangat menyayanginya.

"Hyukkie, bagi _Hyung_ , kau sempurna. Kau pantas dicintai, Hyuk. Kau juga pantas merasakan cinta."

Suara Heechul begitu lirih saat mengucapkannya. Hampir seperti bisikan. Jemari Heechul yang lentik menghapus air mata Hyukjae yang kembali turun perlahan.

"Kalau kau mencintai Donghae, perjuangkan dia. Buat dia juga mencintaimu, tak peduli tentang kekuranganmu Hyukjae. Kau sempurna, kau bukan orang cacat," lirihnya lagi.

Kening mereka bersentuhan. Suara tangis kembali terdengar. Untuk malam ini, Hyukjae ingin segala sakitnya menguap.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin melirik Boss-nya yang tengah duduk mencermati rekap laporan keuangan minggu ini. Lee Donghae tampak begitu serius, membalikkan kertas. Jika saja sedari tadi Sungmin tidak mengamatinya intens, Sungmin pasti akan terpedaya. Menduga Boss-nya itu tengah serius dengan laporannya.

Padahal Donghae hanya membolak-balikkan kertas berulang-ulang. Sesekali menatapinya lama, tapi pada satu titik. Bisa dibilang, Boss-nya tengah melamun. Pikirannya melayang kemana.

Sepertinya urusan penting Boss-nya masih belum selesai. Setelah kemarin membolos seharian, Boss-nya datang ke kantor hari ini. Secara fisik masih tampak tampan. Meski wajahnya kusut dan ada lingkaran menyerupai mata panda di bawah matanya.

"Boss," panggil Sungmin.

Dia berdeham saat Donghae tak bereaksi. Lelaki yang lebih tua dari Donghae itu mendengus, berdeham lebih keras lagi. Bersorak gembira saat Donghae menoleh.

Akhirnya.

"Bagaimana laporannya, Boss?" tanyanya.

Donghae menggumam tak jelas. Lalu, mulai fokus menatap Sungmin. "Oke. Tinggal aku tanda tangani," ucapnya. Ia menarik buplen di tengah meja. Membubuhkan tanda tangan pada laporan tersebut.

Dia menyerahkan laporan tersebut pada Sungmin. Lalu, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi empuk yang ia duduki.

"Terima kasih, Boss."

Donghae mengangguk.

"Jam istirahat sudah lewat, apa Boss tidak makan siang?" tanya Sungmin. Dia bisa saja memesan makanan dari restoran di depan dan meletakkannya di meja Donghae. Tapi, Sungmin agak sangsi melihat atasannya yang tak berniat makan seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Donghae melirik jamnya. Tak menyadari jika saat ini sudah melewati jam makan siang.

"Iya Boss. Perlu aku pesankan makan untukmu?" tawar asistennya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sedang malas."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya permisi keluar, Boss," pamitnya sopan.

"Sungmin-ah," panggilan Bossnya itu menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

"Iya Boss."

"Ketika pulang kerja, kau bisa mampir ke apartemenku?"

"Oke Boss. Apa yang perlu kukerjakan?"

"Kau hanya perlu merapikan beberapa ruangan."

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merapikan ruangan? Bukankah itu pekerjaan asisten rumah tangga? Apakah kini ia menjabat menjadi asisten rumah tangganya juga?

"Aku tahu itu bukan pekerjaanmu. Tak seharusnya kau melakukan itu. Tapi, bantu aku kali ini. Kau bersihkan apartemenku. Sebagai gantinya aku berikan dua kali gaji untuk bulan ini," Donghae menawarkan. Dia jengah melihat kondisi apartemennya yang super berantakan.

Donghae sudah berusaha membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat sendiri. Tapi ternyata ia tidak berbakat dengan pekerjaan rumah. Benar-benar kacau kalau dilihat.

"Oke Bos. Ada yang lain? Apa perlu kucarikan asisten rumah tangga baru untukmu?" tawar Sungmin. Sejak asisten rumah tangga Boss-nya yang terakhir menyerahkan surat pegunduran diri. Sungmin memang belum sempat bertanya pada Donghae untuk mencari asisten rumah tangga baru. Pantas, Boss-nya sangat persistent memintanya untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

Semenjak Hyukjae meninggalkannya. Tak pernah ada orang lain yang datang ke tempat Donghae, kecuali Sungmin. Donghae merasa ia tak ingin ada orang yang mengambil alih posisi Hyukjae di apartemennya. Katakan, Donghae sedikit gila, ia hanya tak ingin gambaran Hyukjae yang tertinggal di apartemennya terhapuskan oleh orang lain.

Di dalam diri Donghae, masih ada harapan Donghae akan menemukan Hyukjae ketika ia pulang. Hyukjae akan berdiri di balik konter dapur, tengah menyiapkan masakan untuknya. Donghae akan menunggunya sambil memandang lelaki itu lekat. Donghae sangat ingin mengulang hal itu.

Donghae masih berharap jika suatu hari, Hyukjae akan menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya lagi. Suatu hari nanti.

"Sungmin, jangan menyentuh apapun di dapur dan jangan masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kau boleh membersihkan tempat lain selain dua tempat itu. Mengerti?"

Dapur itu, tempat Hyukjae memasak untuknya. Ia tak ingin ada orang lain menyentuhnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Meski di dalam hati ia ingin mengajukan tanya. Dapur dan kamar? Oke. Boss-nya lama-lama agak aneh.

"Ada yang lain Boss?"

Donghae melirik kalender di mejanya. Ada satu tanggal yang sengaja ia lingkari di bulan ini. Satu tanggal yang begitu sakral di bulan ini. Suatu hari di bulan Juli. Donghae menghel nafas berat. Menatap ke langit-langit.

"Batalkan kegiatanku untuk besok pagi, ada satu tempat yang harus aku datangi."

 **.**

 **.**

Ryeowook menatap kakaknya yang bergerak gelisah. Raut wajahnya lebih muram dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan selama menemaninya, Hyukjae tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kecuali saat menyapa dan membantunya makan.

Sesuatu hal buruk pasti terjadi pada kakaknya. Ryeowook sangat peka. Ia mengerti pasti ada yang terjadi. Jika ini tak berhubungan dengannya, berarti dengan satu orang.

Donghae.

Duh, lelaki pengecut itu pasti sudah berulah. Ryeowook jengkel sekali, padahal dia sudah mengancamnya untuk menjauhi Hyukjae.

Ryeowook menelan masakan rumah sakit yang tidak menggugah selera itu dengan terpaksa. Rasa buburnya hambar.

Kakak lelakinya itu tersenyum saat piringnya tandas. Tapi, senyumnya tak pernah menyentuh mata. Tampak kaku dan dipaksakan.

Benar-benar, apa yang telah dilakukan lelaki pengecut itu? Apa ulah yang ia perbuat? Jika saja Ryeowook tak terkurung di kamar sempit ini, ia pasti akan berulah dengan menemui lelaki tersebut. Sudah cukup Ryeowook melihat Hyukjae menderita.

" _Hyung_."

Kakaknya tak fokus. Tengah membereskan piring makan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memanggilnya lagi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae tak mungkin mendengarkannya kalau kakaknya saja tidak melihatnya.

Tangan Hyukjae tengah ia gamit. Ryeowook menyentuhnya agar Hyukjae menengok kepadanya. Hyukjae menatapnya bingung saat mereka bertemu pandang.

" _Hyung_ , bawakan aku makanan besok," ucapnya dengan pelan. Tenggorokan Ryeowook terasa tercekat ketika mengucapkannya.

Hyukjae terkesiap. Tangannya teracung untuk menutup mulutnya. Maniknya berkedip cepat. Selama Ryeowook dirawat, adiknya belum satu kalipun bicara padanya.

"Apa kau paham? Bawakan aku masakan rumah, aku bosan makan makanan itu."

Hyukjae mengangguk patuh. Rasa senang hinggap di dadanya. Meski itu tak menampik perasaan sesak yang menyelimutinya.

"Oke Ryeowookie. _Hyung_ akan buat masakan terenak untukmu. Agar kamu cepat keluar dari sini," ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Padahal Hyukjae tahu, jika pengobatan Ryeowook membutuhkan waktu satu dua bulanan di bawah pengawasan psikiater Oh secara langsung. Ryeowook akan keluar dari rumah sakit, jika psikiater Oh sudah mengizinkan. Meski, secara fisik adiknya sudah sehat. Mentalnya masih dikhawatirkan. Mengingat, Ryeowook masih sering berhalusinasi mendengar suara-suara di kepalanya. Tapi, membahagiakan Ryeowook juga memberi impuls yang baik untuk kesehatannya.

Hyukjae merasa sedikit lega. Beban di dadanya ada yang terangkat.

Dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merengkuh adiknya itu. Memeluk adik kecilnya dalam pelukan hangat. Hyukjae menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Perasaan rindu dan bahagia bercampur. Ia rindu hangatnya keluarga. Sudah saatnya mereka memulai dari awal.

Melepas pelukannya. Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah merah. Adik kecilnya itu ikut menangis. Pipinya basah dibanjiri air mata.

"Kita mulai dari awal, Ryeowookie. Meski hanya kau dan aku. Tapi, kita takkan pernah saling meninggalkan lagi. Apa kau mengerti? Berkali-kali akan selalu aku ucapkan, _Hyung_ sangat menyayangimu," tekad Hyukjae.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala. Kembali menarik Hyukjae untuk memeluknya.

Di balik bahu kakaknya itu. Ryeowook menangis tersedu. Mengucapkan beribu kata maaf untuk sang kakak. Dalam hati dia telah berjanji, dia takkan membiarkan siapapun membuat kakaknya menderita. Tak satupun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, aku tak melihatmu sampai disini, Hyukkie," ucap Heechul saat keduanya saling memandang.

Hyukjae mengulas senyum. Setelah menemani Ryeowook makan siang. Hyukjae buru-buru kembali ke toko bunga.

"Tadi _Hyung_ sedang mengurusi bunga yang akan diantar, aku langsung masuk ," katanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Hyukjae mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala. "Aku menemani Ryeowook makan _Hyung_."

Heechul mengamati bunga _daisy_ yang tengah Hyukjae pegang. "Bagaimana kabar Ryeowook? Apa dia baik?"

"Dia semakin terlihat bahagia _Hyung_. Kau harus datang menemuinya sesekali,"

Heechul mendengus. "Adikmu itu terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi, aku rindu juga jika tak bertemu dengannya."

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. Heechul dan Ryeowook memang tak seakur dia dengan Heechul. Sama-sama bermulut pedas ternyata tak membuat mereka akur, Hyukjae malah keseringan melihat adiknya beradu argumen dengan Heechul. Keduanya kan tidak ada yang mau kalah.

Hyukjae memotong daun kering yang tumbuh pada bunga _daisy_ -nya. Sembari menyemprotkan vitamin pada bunga tersebut.

"Kau sangat suka _daisy_ ," ujarnya.

"Ini kesukaan Ibu _Hyung_. Kau ingat kan pekarangan rumah dipenuhi bunga ini setiap musim semi, karena terbiasa, aku jadi ikutan suka dengan bunga ini."

Hyukjae mengulas senyum sambil membayangkan masa lalunya. Rumahnya yang benar-benar terasa rumah dulu, selalu dipenuhi dengan bunga _daisy_. Baik di dekat jendela maupun di pekarangan kecil.

Ibunya selalu suka warna putih bunga _daisy._ Ibunya mengatakan itu bunga pertama yang diberikan Ayah pada Ibu ketika Ayahnya mendekatinya dulu. Sehingga, bunga kecil dan sederhana itu selalu menempati spot penting di hidup Ibunya.

"Besok kau izin, kan?"

"Iya _Hyung_."

"Apa perlu besok kuantar kesana?"

"Tidak usah lah _Hyung_. Aku bisa naik bus saja. Kalau _Hyung_ mau datang juga tak apa, kan?"

"Benar juga sih. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa datang agak sore. Kau tahu kan untuk besok banyak sekali pesananan bunga," ucap Heechul.

Sepupunya tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau terdengar seperti mengeluh?"

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukan mengeluh. Aku juga kan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Hangeng. Kalau sibuk seperti ini terus, kapan bisa pacaran?" gerutu lelaki cantik itu.

Hyukjae mengernyit. "Ayolah _Hyung_. Seharian sampai malam pun kau kan bertemu Hangeng _Hyung_ terus. Kau berkata seolah tak pernah bertemu saja dan terpisah lautan yang jauh," sindirnya.

"Iya memang kenapa kalau setiap hari bertemu dan aku masih merindukannya? Setidaknya aku lebih jujur dibanding seseorang," Heechul balik menyindir.

Hyukjae menyerah saja. Dia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir kalau dilanjutkan. Menggigit bibir, Hyukjae berpikir untuk mencari topik lain. Dia baru ingat kalau ada satu hal penting yang ingin ia ucapkan pada Heechul.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku meminta sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

Sedikit gugup, Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. "Tabunganku hampir habis untuk biaya rumah sakit Ryeowook. Apa boleh aku meminta gajiku bulan ini duluan? Aku ingin mendaftar kelas terapi bersama psikiater Oh, _Hyung_."

Suara rintihan terdengar saat Heechul menyentil kepala Hyukjae cukup keras.

"Dasar bodoh."

Hyukjae mengaduh kembali saat sentilan di dahinya berulang. Dia suka sepupunya yang lembut dan hangat seperti semalam. Yang menyemangatinya dan menghiburnya dengan kata-kata lembut.

Bukan sikap galak seperti ini. Ugh, tapi ini Heechul yang biasanya. Ceplas-ceplos dan berlaku agak kasar.

"Aku tidak bodoh, _Hyung_ ," sangkalnya sambil memandang Heechul dengan tatapan terluka.

Heechul melipat tangan di depan dada. "Sudah kubilang untuk segera mendaftar kelas terapi dengan psikiater Oh. Pantas saja, kau belum cerita apapun tentang terapimu. Ternyata kau belum melakukannya. Apa itu yang kau sebut tidak bodoh, huh?"

Hyukjae menyerah sekali lagi. Keningnya terasa ngilu ternyata. Sentilan Heechul cukup keras. "Iya-iya, aku bodoh."

"Kau tak usah memikirkan tentang uang. Segera daftar terapi dengan psikiater Oh. nanti untuk tanggungan biaya, pakai kartuku saja. Mengerti?"

Hyukjae merasa tak enak hati. "Tapi, _Hyung_ , sekali mengikuti kelas terapi dengan psikiater kan cukup mahal."

Heechul melotot. "Memangnya kenapa kalau mahal? Kau pikir aku tak punya uang untuk membayarnya?"

Terkutuk mulutnya. Kenapa tidak diam saja. Heechul kalau sudah bertekad pasti tidak bisa terkalahkan. "Iya-iya. Secepatnya aku akan mendaftar kelas terapi. Terima kasih _Hyung_."

"Satu lagi, tingkahmu ini juga bodoh."

"Apalagi _Hyung_?" Hyukjae sebenarnya tak suka dikatai bodoh. Meski tak melanjutkan sekolahnya hingga jenjang kuliah, tapi saat sekolah dulu Hyukjae termasuk peringkat sepuluh besar.

"Kau, bersembunyi dari Donghae. Apa kau pikir itu tindakan yang tidak bodoh?"

Rasanya, Hyukjae seperti dipanah di bagian dada. Ucapan Heechul membuatnya kalah telak. Hyukjae ingin mengecilkan diri dan mengerut di sudut ruangan saja. Kenapa Heechul kembali mengucapkan nama orang itu setelah semalam ia menangis di depan _Hyung_ nyae juga karena orang itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Hyukjae tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena memang benar. Ia bersembunyi dari Donghae. Sikapnya ini tidak adil untuk lelaki itu. Jika Hyukjae tak menginginkan hubungan dengannya, Hyukjae seharusnya tidak menunda. Mengatakannya langsung pada Donghae. Sehingga, mereka bisa saling meninggalkan dan melangkah pada pilihannya masing-masing.

Hyukjae bahkan belum tahu apa perasaan Donghae terhadapnya benar-benar cinta? Atau Donghae sekarang jijik padanya? Atau perasaan itu hanya iba? Rasa kasihan.

"Kau memang butuh waktu. Tapi, bukan berarti kau seperti pengecut yang bersembunyi. Jika sudah siap dan memantapkan hati, segera bereskan urusanmu dengan Donghae. Kau tak kasihan jika Donghae benar mencintaimu, dan dia terluka dengan sikapmu, Hyukkie?" Heechul kembali lembut menenangkannya.

Manik Hyukjae terfokus ke arah lain. Jika ia terus-terusan memandang Heechul dan membaca gerak bibirnya. Hyukjae semakin tersudut dan merasa bersalah.

Binar matanya menatap bunga _daisy_ yang tengah mekar. Kelopak putih bunga itu tampak sederhana tapi indah. Melambangkan sebuah kasih yang setia, Ibunya dulu bilang begitu.

Hyukjae tahu betul perasaanya pada Donghae juga sama dengan bunga ini. Perasaan cinta kasih yang setia. Meski, Donghae tak mencintai dan menerima kekurangannya pun. Lelaki itu takkan begitu saja lenyap dari hati Hyukjae. Karena, perasaan sayang ini semakin mendalam dari hari ke hari.

Memejamkan kelopak matanya, Hyukjae berharap. Kasih setianya itu terbalas.

 **.**

 **.**

Columbarium* itu tampak sepi ketika Hyukjae menginjakkan kaki di lantai putihnya. Ia menatap gedung bercat putih tersebut. Gedung yang sangat sederhana. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas lega ketika memasuki columbarium. _(*rumah abu)_

Hanya ada beberapa pelayat yang berlalu lalang serta staf penjaga. Staf penjaga columbarium tengah sibuk, Hyukjae membungkukkan badan untuk menyapa. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu ruangan dimana tempat peristirahatan Ayah dan Ibu Hyukjae berada.

Ruangan itu berupa lemari kaca yang tinggi. Dengan abu jenazah yang dimasukan ke dalam guci kecil di setiap rak lemari.

Hyukjae segera melangkah menuju tempat disimpannya abu jenazah Ibu dan Ayahnya yang berdampingan. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada bunga _daisy_ yang tengah ia bawa. Hari ini ia merangkai bunga _daisy_ dengan petal berwarnakan putih yang memiliki bundaran lebar berwarna kuning di tengahnya.

Di balik almari kaca itu, berjajar foto Ibu dan Ayahnya. Ada satu foto keluarganya saat mereka masih lengkap. Ia merasakan perasaannya campur aduk. Sedih, duka, dan merindu. Hyukjae menitikkan air mata meski wajahnya mengulas senyum ketika melihatnya.

Seandainya kecelakaan itu tak terjadi.

Seandainya.

Jemari Hyukjae menyentuh lemari kaca tersebut. Mengetuk tepat di bagian foto keluarganya terletak.

"Apa kabar Ibu, Ayah?" tanya Hyukjae dalam kesunyian.

Memejamkan maniknya. Hyukjae berkhayal, di balik sana suara Ibunya yang lembut membalas ucapannya. Serta suara berat Ayahnya itu ikut membalas.

Jika mereka masih disini. Hyukjae ingin memeluknya dengan erat. Hingga, tak ada alasan lagi Hyukjae dan Ryeowook ditinggalkan.

"Ayah pasti akan mengejekku kalau aku masih menangis seperti ini. Maaf aku tak bisa tersenyum seperti janjiku dulu. Maaf juga karena aku tak bisa datang beberapa bulan terakhir."

Setelah kecelakaan tersebut. Hyukjae menjadikan Ibu dan Ayah sebagai alasannya untuk hidup. Perasaan ingin menyalahkan dan kata seandainya masih menggantung di dalam dadanya. Tapi, setiap ia melihat Ryeowook, Hyukjae harus menekan perasaan itu. Berusaha menjadi kakak yang tegar dan bisa menjaid tempat bersandar.

Hyukjae berjanji untuk tidak menunjukkan air mata di depan Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi, ternyata sulit sekali.

"Kalian tahu, rasanya begitu sulit untuk melalui hari-hari. Ryeowook sakit, adik kecilku sakit. Kalian pasti akan sangat khawatir. Tapi, tenang saja. Ryeowook itu anak yang hebat, dia bisa melewati semua ini. Aku akan berusaha menjaganya untuk kalian."

Hyukjae melanjutkan ucapannya. Menceritakan satu per satu yang dialami. Perasaan sakit dan bingungnya ketika ia dihadapkan pada seorang lelaki. Rasa sedihnya ketika mendapati kenyataan jika Ryeowook sakit. Banyak hal lain. Ia berceloteh panjang. Meski dia tak tahu, apa Ayah dan Ibunya benar-benar dapat mendengarkannya. Hyukjae tidak peduli.

"Ibu Ayah, aku rindu pelukan kalian? Apa kalian baik-baik saja di surga?"

Kening Hyukjae ia letakkan di depan lemari kaca. Jarinya masih mengetuk di spot yang sama. Melirik foto Ibu, Ayah, dirinya dan Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku tak boleh menangis, kan?" Hyukjae mengusap air matanya. Bibirnya masih bergetar menahan tangis.

Tarik. Hembuskan. Tarik. Hembuskan.

"Ayah dan Ibu. Kalian pasti masih mengamati kami, kan? Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku akan lebih menjaga dan menyayangi Ryeowook."

Bibir Hyukjae tertarik. Mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Di sekanya bulir air mata yang jatuh ke pipi. Masih memandang lama pada lemari kaca tempat abu Ayah dan Ibunya disemayamkan.

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

Hyukjae merundukkan kepala. Air mata masih setia jatuh. Jika dia terus-terusan menatap Ibu dan Ayahnya. Hyukjae tak kuasa membendung tangis.

Lewat maniknya yang mengabur. Hyukjae menatap sebuah pot bunga _daisy_ yang ada di dekat sepatunya. Bunga _daisy_ putih yang diletakkan di lantai. Seorang pelayat pasti ada yang datang dan meletakkannya disini. Sedikit unik, bukan rangkaian bunga yang dibawa. Melainkan bunga _daisy_ beserta potnya yang berwarna biru.

Tubuh Hyukjae merunduk. Hyukjae meletakkan bunga _daisy_ yang dia bawa di sebelah pot bunga _daisy_. Pot itu tampak begitu familiar, seolah Hyukjae pernah melihat. Tapi, ia mengenyahkan pikirannya.

Satu kali memandang Ayah dan Ibunya lagi. Hyukjae membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku pergi," pamitnya dengan sedih.

Kakinya melangkah keluar. Rasanya berat setiap kali ia pergi melayat Ibu dan Ayahnya. Hyukjae selalu merasa tak ingin pulang, tapi dia tak tahan merasakan dadanya sakit menahan rindu kepada keduanya.

Ketika ia akan mencapai pintu keluar. Seorang lelaki yang tengah berjalan dari arah berlawanan menarik perhatian Hyukjae. Bola mata Hyukjae membulat menatapnya.

"Cha _Ahjussi_ ," sapa Hyukjae. Ia membungkukkan badan saat melihat salah satu petugas kebersihan di columbarium ini. Dia kenal siapa Cha _Ahjussi_. Beliau merupakan teman mendiang Ayah Hyukjae. Cha _Ahjussi_ ini salah teman satu tim Ayah ketika masih bermain sepak bola.

"Hyukjae-ah," lelaki tua itu menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah selesai melayat?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Iya _Ahjussi_."

"Kemana adikmu? Apa dia tak ikut melayat?"

Kepala Hyukjae menggeleng. "Ryeowookie tengah sakit, _Ahjussi_. Dia belum diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit. Jadi aku datang sendiri."

"Sungguh? Aku baru mendengar beritanya. Katakan pada adikmu aku mendoakan agar dia cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih _Ahjussi_."

"Oh iya. Kupikir tadi pagi itu kau yang datang."

Hyukjae menyerap apa yang diucapkan Cha _Ahjussi_. "Aku baru saja datang _Ahjussi_. Tadi ada yang datang kesini sebelum aku?"

Cha _Ahjussi_ mengangguk. "Saat aku akan membersihkan lemari kaca disini ada seorang lelaki tengah melayat. Dia meninggalkan satu pot bunga di bawah lemari Ayah dan Ibumu. Bahkan pot bunganya masih disana. Kupikir itu kau Hyukjae-ah, pantas ketika kau kupanggil tidak menyahut," sahut Cha _Ahjussi_.

"Lelaki _Ahjussi_?" Hyukjae berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Cha _Ahjussi_ menyipitkan mata, dahinya berkerut sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Tingginya hampir sama denganmu, terlihat rapi dan gagah. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya secara langsung."

Ciri-cirinya sangat g _eneral_. Banyak sekali laki-laki berpakain rapi dengan tubuh tegap dan gagah. Sangat umum, tapi entah mengapa Hyukjae membayangkan lelaki itu ketika memikirkannya.

Tidak mungkin. Itu hanya khayalan Hyukjae. lelaki itu tak mengenal Hyukjae sampai sejauh itu. Tidak mungkin jika dia yang datang.

"Apa pot bunga yang _Ahjussi_ maksud itu bunga _daisy_ putih?" tanyanya.

Cha _Ahjussi_ mengiyakan. "Iya, jarang sekali ada pelayat yang membawa bunga serta potnya langsung. Kau mengenalnya, Hyukjae-ah?"

Hyukjae masih berpikir. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Jemarinya tengah bergerak gelisah menggamit ujung bahunya. Hyukjae berharap tebakannya benar. Bunga _daisy_ yang ada di bawah lemari kaca Ayah dan Ibunya disemayamkan adalah dari lelaki itu.

"Aku harap aku mengenalnya _Ahjussi_. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu _Ahjussi_ ," ucapnya pada lelaki tua di hadapannya.

Hyukjae ingin harapannya benar.

 **.**

 **.**

Menginjakkan kaki kembali di tempat ini rasanya seperti mimpi bagi Hyukjae. Ia seolah tengah tertidur dengan mimpi yang begitu indah. Ia masih tak percaya, dirinya berani kembali ke tempat ini.

Hyukjae sempat dilanda rasa cemas dan kebingungan. Hatinya mengatakan iya selama kakinya berjalan tak berarah. Ia menggigit bibir dan meremas jemarinya selama perjalanan. Hyukjae ingin sekali mengikuti kata hatinya, meski ia takut.

Dalam peperangan melawan hatinya sendiri. Akhirnya akal sehat Hyukjae mengaku kalah. Untuk kali ini, ia ingin mengikuti hatinya, tanpa ada paksaan lagi.

Memantapkan hatinya, Hyukjae pun melangkah dengan sigap. Kaki-kakinya begitu cepat membawa Hyukjae ke tempat ini. Hyukjae sempat kebigungan saat berada di depan pintu apartemen.

Ia takut, jika _password_ yang dulu dia hapal betul kini telah berganti. Takut-takut, jarinya yang basah menekan beberapa digit angka. Ia menarik nafas panjang sembari menunggu pintu tersebut.

Dan klik.

Suara pintu yang terbuka.

Senyum Hyukjae terulas cepat begitu pintu tersebut dapat terbuka. Ia masuk dengan perasaan cemas yang kembali melanda.

Dia

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka lebar saat ia sudah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Hyukjae merasa apartemen yang dulu selalu ia bersihkan dan ia rapikan tampak tak berbeda. Kecuali beberapa ruangan yang tampak kacau.

Kaki Hyukjae segera melangkah menghampiri ruang tengah yang berisikan sofa dan televisi. Ruangan pertama dimana Hyukjae dan lelaki itu dipertemukan. Manik Hyukjae berkaca mencermati ruangan ini.

Dari sofa, Hyukjae bisa melihat letak dapur dan meja makan. Dapur merupakan spot yang paling Hyukjae sukai dari apartemen ini. Dia telah berdiri di depan konter dapur. Apron yang dulu sering ia kenakan masih tergantung di sudut dapur.

Air mata Hyukjae menitik saat maniknya terfokus pada mesin pendingin di hadapannya. Dia ingat ketika awal pertemuan dengan Donghae. Pintu kulkas itu merupakan spot baginya untuk menuliskan memo untuk Donghae. Donghae, majikan yang tak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya.

Hingga, kejadian suatu pagi ketika dia menemukan Donghae tengah sakit. Terbaring menyedihkan di atas sofa.

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya ketika angannya kembali ke saat itu. Saat dia masih bebas menatap Donghae dan memperhatikan majikannya.

Memo pertama yang Hyukjae baca bertuliskan kerinduan Donghae kepadanya. Memo-memo selanjutnya masih berisikan hal yang sama. Hal-hal yang tidak pernah Hyukjae impikan bisa dirasakan Donghae terhadapnya.

Sebegitu rindukah lelaki itu terhadapnya?

Tangannya ia bekap saat suara isaknya lolos. Hyukjae merasa ia semakin menjadi lelaki yang lemah. Menangis, mengingat, menangis, mengingat. Kenapa selalu begitu? Kenapa ia harus memiliki perasaan yang lebih peka daripada laki-laki lain di luar sana?

"Jangan menangis," bisiknya.

Meneguk ludahnya. Hyukjae menenangkan diri. Bibir bawah Hyukjae terasa anyir, dia terlalu kuat menggigitnya sampai menimbulkan sobekan kecil yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia berpegangan pada konter dapur. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal.

Ketika pikirannya mulai tenang. Hyukjae kembali menatap sekeliling. Tak ada yang berubah. Kecuali, beberapa gelas dan piring bertumpukan di wastafel cuci. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil. Pasti dia kesulitan untuk membersihkan apartemen, sampai-sampai masih ada tumpukan peralatan makan di bak cuci.

Tangan Hyukjae mengambil sarung tangan cuci. Ia meletakkan tasnya di konter dapur yang kering. Mengenakan apron yang dirindukannya. Bergegas menuju bak cuci piring dan membersihkan satu persatu peralatan makan itu sampai kinclong dan berbau wangi.

Senyuman Hyukjae semakin mengembang ketika acara mencuci piringnya selesai. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya. Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa tidak puas. Kakinya tanpa sadar berjalan menuju kulkas kembali. Mengabaikan memo yang tertempel disana kali ini. Ia mengecek keberadaan isi mesin pendingin itu.

Suara dengusan Hyukjae terdengar saat kulkas melompong. Tak ada isinya, bahkan sayuran atau buah yang seharusnya ada disana pun tidak ada. Makanan kaleng saja tidak ada. Apa yang dimakan dia selama Hyukjae tak mengurusnya? Hyukjae merasa khawatir jika melihat ini.

Hati kecil Hyukjae sangat tertarik untuk memasak. Dia paling menyukai ekspresi Donghae ketika sedang menyantap masakannya. Entahlah, Hyukjae merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri tiap lelaki itu menghabiskan piringnya sampai tandas.

Katakan saja, dia rindu memasak untuk lelaki itu. Sayang, Hyukjae harus menahan keinginannya. Mengingat kondisi kulkas yang tidak tersedia satu bahan pun, Hyukjae meringsut sedih. Tanpa melepaskan apron yang dikenakan, Hyukjae berkeliling kembali. Tangannya tergerak mengambil _vacum cleaner._ Secepat kilat Hyukjae tengah sibuk membereskan ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Bunga _daisy_ itu memiliki satu keunikan. Kelopak bunganya yang lembut itu akan membuka setiap sang surya datang. Tampak indah dan bermekaran menatap matahari yang tengah menyinari dunia. Lalu, saat petang datang menggantikan pagi, kelopaknya akan mengatup dengan sendirinya. Mengikuti matahari yang turut pergi.

Di tangan Hyukjae kini ada pot kecil dari bunga _daisy_. Dia memandang bunga _daisy_ yang _petal_ -nya mulai melayu. Menutup karena siang sudah berganti dengan malam. Matahari sudah bergeser digantikan rembulan.

Hari sudah malam. Langit yang kelabu tanpa bintang serta kerlap-kerlip lampu penerangan di kota Seoul. Hyukjae menikmatinya. Dia membiarkan angin menampar wajahnya saat ia berdiri di dekat pagar balkon. Angin itu, membantunya untuk menenangkan pikiran. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan beberapa saat terakhir ini.

Melangkah mundur. Hyukjae meletakkan pot bunga _daisy_ itu di tempatnya semula.

Hyukjae sudah menghitung. Hanya ada dua pot bunga _daisy_ di dekat pagar balkon. Padahal seingatnya, ada tiga bunga _daisy_. Ia masih ingat ketika ia memberikan vitamin dan menyirami bunga itu berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

Kemana perginya satu pot yang satunya?

Apa benar dugaan Hyukjae tadi?

Jika memang benar. Manik Hyukjae mengerling penuh dengan binar bahagia. Senyuman itu muncul malu-malu di wajahnya.

Bunga _daisy_ ini merupakan bunga yang sengaja Hyukjae bawa dari toko. Hyukjae merawatnya dan meletakkannya di apartemen Donghae. Dulu, dia berpikir apartemen seindah ini pasti akan lebih cantik dengan adanya bunga. Karena itu, ia meletakkan tiga pot bunga _daisy_ yang masih kecil di balkon.

Namun, semenjak dia menjauh dari kehidupan Donghae. Hyukjae tak pernah merawat bunga ini lagi. Dia cukup terkesan melihat kondisi bunga _daisy_ ini. Masih tampak segar, sepertinya Donghae tak lupa menyiramnya setiap hari.

Bicara tentang Donghae. Kemana lelaki tersebut?

Awalnya, Hyukjae sempat was-was untuk datang kembali ke apartemen ini. Dia tahu, untuk memantapkan hati bertemu Donghae tidaklah mudah. Jujur saja, selama tadi dia masuk ke dalam apartemen. Hyukjae berdoa di dalam hati agar Donghae tidak ada.

Suara bersin terdengar dari mulutnya. Udara _Seoul_ malam ini cukup dingin. Hyukjae memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mengusir dingin yang menusuk. Puncak hidungnya memerah karena dingin. Padahal ini musim panas, tetapi kenapa ketika malam sangat dingin?

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen. Terlalu lama di luar bisa-bisa ia sakit. Hyukjae membiarkan pintu balkon terbuka. Dia memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Sofa tempat dia pertama kali menemukan Donghae. Tangan Hyukjae menelusuri garis-garis sofa mengulang pertemuan pertama mereka lagi di dalam pikirannya.

Ia menekuk kakinya. Meletakkannya di atas sofa. Hyukjae kemudian meringkuk di sudut sofa tersebut. Menjadikan lengan sofa sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Hyukjae menatap ke atas, memandang langit-langit apartemen Donghae.

Maniknya melirik jam dinding. Saat ini sudah pukul delapan lebih. Tapi, Donghae tak juga nampak. Kemana dia? Apa lelaki itu tidak pulang?

Hyukjae menggigit bibir dengan cemas.

Berbaring di sofa ini, membuat Hyukjae merasa dekat dengan lelaki itu. Aroma tubuh Donghae seolah tertinggal di sofa tersebut. Seakan Donghae tengah memeluknya seperti saat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Hyukjae semakin meringkuk dalam nyaman.

Dia memejamkan kelopak mata. Menikmati lamunannya seakan Donghae memang nyata tengah memeluk tubuhnya.

Tuhan, Hyukjae tidak ingin mengelak lagi. Ia merindukan lelaki tersebut. Rasa rindu dan cintanya yang semakin dalam, rasanya tidak bisa ia bendung kembali. Hyukjae ingin mengungkapkannya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi setelahnya.

Yang paling penting, kasihnya untuk Donghae tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae terbangun untuk pergi berkunjung ke suatu tempat spesial. Setelahnya, Donghae menghabiskan waktu untuk pulang ke Mokpo. Kota kelahirannya. Ibunya sangat kaget saat ia sampai di depan rumah. Donghae dapat menebak hal itu. Dia bukan tipikal anak yang sering berkunjung. Karena kesibukan dan jarak Seoul dengan Mokpo yang tidak dekat.

Dalam pelukan Ibunya, Donghae menenangkan hatinya. Wanita tua dengan senyuman ramah itu berkali-kali mengusak rambutnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Ibunya bertanya.

Donghae menggeleng.

"Ibu siapkan makan dulu untukmu." Nyonya Lee bersiap untuk beranjak. Melepas pelukan anak bungsunya itu.

Donghae mengelak. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Nyonya Lee cukup kaget, saat bahunya basah.

Anak bungsunya itu merpakan tipikal lelaki yang mandiri dan cuek. Donghae menunjukkan sisi manjanya hanya saat kecil, setelah ia beranjak remaja Donghae berubah menjadi sosok yang mandiri dan jarang terbuka dengan orang lain, berbeda dengan kakaknya Lee Donghwa.

Tapi, Nyonya Lee selalu tahu jika Donghae memiliki perasaan yang lebih sensitif dibanding kakaknya. Dia mengerti Donghae. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang sedang terjadi.

Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Donghae. Dia merasa seperti sedang menenangkan Donghae kecil. Donghae yang setiap hari pulang bermain dengan menangis sambil menenteng mainannya yang rusak.

Tidak mungkin kan, saat ini Donghae menangis karena mainannya yang rusak? Sejujurnya, Nyonya Lee sudah gatal ingin bertanya. Tapi, ia membiarkan anaknya itu mengaku sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan pelukan mereka. Donghae sudah duduh di meja makan. Menghabiskan masakan Ibunya dengan lahap. Seolah, kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Seingat Ibu, terakhir kau menelpon lewat _video call_ badanmu agak gemukan. Kau terlihat sehat, kenapa kau jadi kusut lagi seperti ini?" Nyonya Lee berkata. Ia ingat sekitar tiga mingguan yang lalu saat Donghae menelpon. Anaknya tampak bahagia dan terurus.

Donghae mengedikkan bahu. Kembali melahap ikan asapnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabku, Hae?" Ibunya memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Panggilan masa kecilnya. Hanya Ayah, Ibu dan Donghwa memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tidak Ayah, tidak anak. Selalu diam saja kalau aku ajak bicara," keluh Ibunya.

Donghae meraih gelas minumnya. Setelah meneguk air tersebut, ia mengulas senyum. "Maaf Bu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Habiskan makanmu, setelah ini temani Ibu ke kebun."

Putra bungsunya itu mengangguk. Mengunyah makannya dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae mengikuti Ibunya menuju kebun. Di sisi samping rumah orang tuanya yang besar dan mewah itu, Ayahnya sengaja membangun sebuah kebun untuk Ibunya. Donghae tahu kesukaan Ibunya itu adalah berkebun.

Beberapa buket mawar yang ditata cantik di vas bunga rumah mereka adalah hasil mawar dari kebun Ibunya.

"Wah lihat Hae, bunga tulip milik Ibu sudah mekar. Mereka cantik, kan?" tunjuk Ibunya pada rangkain tulip berwarna biru.

"Indah sekali bu," jawabnya.

Aroma kebun itu sangat wangi. Semerbak bunga menguar dimana-mana. Terasa menenangkan.

"Kau harus membawa bunga saat pulang. Pasti apartemenmu kosong melompong tanpa bunga yang cantik."

Donghae tersenyum geli. "Kenapa Ibu bilang seperti itu? Di apartemenku juga ada bunga."

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan lagi yang ia terima.

"Pasti Sungmin yang menaruhnya kan?"

Kali Donghae menggeleng.

"Siapa?" Ibunya bertanya dengan nada jahil. Penasaran dengan tingkah anaknya.

Donghae mengedikkan bahu. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Siapa lagi lelaki yang menaruh bunga di rumahnya. Lelaki itu Hyukjae. Ia tak tahu bisa menceritakan tentang Hyukjae pada Ibunya apa tidak.

"Merahasiakan sesuatu dari Ibu?" Ibunya menerka. Pasti seorang yang membawakan bunga di apartemen anaknya itu berkaitan dengan tingkah anaknya sekarang yang penuh rahasia. Jujur, ia ingin tahu siapa orang itu.

"Suatu saat aku akan bicara Bu. Bukan sekarang," tolak Donghae.

Ibu Donghae mendengus. Ia ingin menyudutkan Donghae sampai anak bungsunya itu bicara. Tapi, sepertinya Donghae belum siap.

"Kalau begitu. Jawab satu pertanyaan Ibu. Apa dia berharga untukmu?"

Manik Donghae menatap lurus Ibunya. Dia ingin mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi, rasanya tidak adil jika ia tidak jujur. Menelan ludahnya, Donghae mengangguk kecil. Hal ini menyebabkan Ibunya mengukir senyum.

"Apa Ibu punya bunga _daisy_?" Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia teringat dengan bunga yang dibawakan Hyukjae. Ada tiga pot bunga indah tersebut. Satu sudah Donghae berikan untuk orang terkasih Hyukjae.

"Dia suka dengan bunga _daisy_?" Ibunya menebak. Mengabaikan tatapan horor dari putranya yang terkejut.

"Kau diam. Berarti benar tebakan Ibu," ucapan Ibunya itu diakhiri dengan tawa. Ibu Donghae menuntunnya ke sudut kebun. Disana banyak bunga _daisy_ kecil yang tengah tumbuh. Beberapa sudah memekarkan kelopak bunganya.

"Meski kecil dan sederhana, bunga _daisy_ tidak kalah indah, kan?"

Ibuny tidak menunggu Donghae menjawab. Beliau berjongkok di depan hamparan bunga _daisy_. Menunjuk pada bunga itu yang tengah mekar indah.

"Kau tahu apa arti bunga ini? Bunga _daisy_ itu selalu membuka kelopak bunganya setiap matahari hadir. Dia juga turut menutupnya ketika matahari pergi. Setiap hari seperti itu, makanya ia dikenal dengan sebutan _daisy_. Itu berasal dari kata _day's eyes_. Mata hari." Ibunya menjelaskan. Nyonya Lee memang paham dengan sejarah bunga. Kesukaannya pada bunga itulah yang mengantarkannya pada keindahan dicipta Tuhan.

Donghae ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Mencermati bunga kecil yang sederhana tapi tampak indah itu.

" _Daisy_ itu seperti kasih yang tulus, Hae. Kasih yang setia. Dia lambang dari cinta kasih yang sederhana tapi setia. Apa kau mengerti?"

Donghae menoleh. Ia memandang Ibunya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Siapapun yang membawakanmu bunga ini. Jangan pernah lepaskan dia."

 **.**

 **.**

"Setelah ini aku akan pulang Bu," ucap Donghae sambil melirik jam tangannya. Selama beberapa jam ia membantu Ibunya memberikan vitamin dan merawat bunga di kebun milik Ibunya. Donghae merasa sedikit lelah. Tapi, dia harus pulang. Besok banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya.

"Kau tak menunggu Ayahmu pulang?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Ayah pasti akan terlalu malam saat sampai rumah Bu. Aku pulang saja."

Ibunya menggamit lengan Donghae. "Tidurlah disini, makan malam bersama Ayahmu. Kau kan jarang pulang ke rumah," pinta Ibunya.

"Tapi Bu..."

"Ibu akan menelpon Donghwa. Biar kakakmu juga datang kesini. Kalian jarang seklali mengunjungi Ibu. Ibu akan menolak jika kau pulang sekarang," Ibunya cemberut. Beliau selalu melakukannya ketika menginginkan sesuatu. Kekanakan memang, apalagi usianya sudah memasuki akhir kepala empat.

Donghae ingin menolak. Tetapi melihat manik Ibunya yang begitu hangat memandangnya. Donghae luluh.

"Baiklah Bu. Tapi, pagi sekali aku harus pulang ke apartemen. Hari ini aku sudah membolos bekerja,"

"Kau dan Ayahmu itu sama saja. Kau berangkat ke kantor dari sini saja. Di kamarmu kan masih banyak baju formal yang bisa kau kenakan."

"Aku harus pulang Bu. Kau ingat kan, aku punya bunga _daisy_ yang perlu di rawat di apartemen?"

"Oke-oke baiklah. Tapi malam ini Hae harus tidur bersama Ayah dan Ibu," putusnya.

Donghae mendengus. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi. Ya Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Donghae harum penuh aroma bunga. Ia melirik bangku belakang mobilnya yang dipenuhi rangkaian bunga milik Ibunya. Ibunya bilang, dia harus merawat atau setidaknya menjadikan bunga-bunga ini sebagai hiasan rumahnya.

Pagi sekali dia berpamitan. Ibu dan Ayahnya sebenarnya tidak mengizinkannya pulang sebelum sarapan. Semalam Donghae tidur larut sekali, lalu terbangun pagi sekali. Mereka takut Donghae kelelahan di jalan.

Donghae menolak. Meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya untuk pulang saat itu juga. Ayahnya memeluknya. Ibunya tak henti-henti menuntut Donghae untuk segera bicara tentang orang itu, sedang Donghwa―kakak lelakinya―masih bergelung di atas ranjang.

Ketika dia menyetir melewati jalanan menuju Seoul. Arus lalu lintas masih sepi. Donghae bernafas lega, melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang agar ia bisa sampai ke apartemennya cepat.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di lantai parkir. Donghae mengambil rangkaian bunganya. Segera berlari kecil menuju _lift_ untuk naik ke apartemennya.

Rasa kantuk menghampiri Donghae. Ia menguap ketika memasuki _lift_. Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya di dalam _lift._ Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan ingin diistirahatkan.

Donghae merasa lelah sekali. Ternyata menyetir lebih dari dua jam bisa membuatnya selelah ini. Ia ingin tidur kembali jika sudah sampai ke apartemen. Mungkin, dia bisa membolos untuk pagi dan datang ke kantor setelah jam istirahat.

Langkah kaki Donghae gontai dan pelan menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya agar terjaga kembali. Donghae merogoh kartu apartemennya. Kali ini dia malas untuk mengingat _password_ pintunya. Kalau sedang lelah seperti ini, ingatan Donghae agak kacau.

Segera setelah pintu apartemennya terbuka, ia masuk dan menutupnya lagi.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya pada keheningan. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya semenjak ada Hyukjae di apartemennya. Meski saat ini lelaki itu tidak mungkin ada disini kembali.

Donghae terheran beberapa saat. Seingatnya kemarin dia sudah mematikan seluruh lampu. Kenapa masih menyala?

Mengedikkan bahu. Dia melepas sepatu yang dia kenakan. Menaruhnya di atas rak sepatu di dekat pintu. Menggantinya dengan sandal selop untuk dikenakan di dalam rumah. Lelaki itu bergegas memasuki apartemennya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mencari vas untuk meletakkan bunga yang dia bawa. Kemudian, minum air putih, mengganti baju dan pergi tidur.

Kaki Donghae berhenti melangkah. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Maniknya membulat menatap hadapannya dengan ekspresi kaget. Rasa lelah dan kantuknta menguap begitu saja.

Deru nafas Donghae tiba-tiba memburu. Bunga di genggamannya ia pegang erat.

Benarkah yang ditangkap maniknya? Apa ini hanya ilusi dan khayalan?

Kakinya yang semula seperti dilem di tempat kini melangkah pelan-pelan. Suara langkahnya nyaris tidak terdengar. Dalam tiap langkah, Donghae mengerjapkan mata berulang. Masih kebingungan apakah ini khayalannya semata.

Ia meletakkan bunga yang dia bawa di atas meja.

Apartemennya masih hening. Yang ia dengar hanya suara degupan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang. Menelengkan kepalanya, Donghae memandang sosok yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa.

Menghadapi orang ini memang tidak semudah itu untuk Donghae. Perasaan Donghae selalu dibuat campur aduk setiap bersamanya. Dia seperti sedang menaiki wahana _roller coaster_. Merangkak naik, lalu dihujamkan turun, terpelanting ke samping. Berulang-ulang.

Dia berpikir, jika mereka bertemu kembali. Air matanya akan menitik seperti saat itu. Hanya saja.

Dada Donghae terasa sesak. Ada ngilu dan rasa sakit yang tertinggal. Namun, perasaan lega bercampur rindu yang mendalam juga muncul di permukaan.

Donghae duduk bersila di dekatnya. Sofa yang biasanya menjadi tempat kesayangan Donghae setelah ranjang dan meja makannya. Kini menjadi pusat perhatian Donghae.

Lelaki itu bergelung di atas sofanya. Tampak tertidur dalam keheningan. Dia sesekali meleguh kecil. Tubuh kurusnya meringkuk. Lengannya melingkari kedua kakinya yang dia bawa ke dalam dada. Memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam tidurnya.

Senyuman manis Donghae terulas. Lelaki ini tetap terlihat manis dan menggemaskan di mata Donghae.

Rasa rindu itu semakin membuat dada Donghae terpacu. Dengan hati-hati, Donghae meraih jemari lelaki itu yang masih melingkari tubuhnya. Ketika jemari mereka bersentuhan, Donghae menahan nafasnya. Mencermati reaksi yang timbul dari lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu mengerang kecil, tapi kembali bergelung lagi. Seperti kucing, batin Donghae.

Donghae meletakkan jemari yang ia genggam itu di pipinya. Mengusapkan jemari itu pada pipinya. Sentuhan dari tangan itu membuat pipinya hangat dan bola matanya memanas.

Kali ini, Donghae tak ingin menitik air mata. Ia meneguk ludahnya, menahan rasa haru yang menyeruak.

Tangan yang ia genggam, ia bawa ke dekat bibirnya. Donghae mengecupnya sayang. Menyalurkan rasa kasihnya pada lelaki itu.

Donghae memajukan tubuhnya. Meletakkan kepalanya di atas sofa, tepat di dekat kaki lelaki itu yang tengah bergelung. Dari sini, Donghae dapat melihat wajahnya begitu dekat. Dia bisa melihat kelopak matanya yang terpejam dengan bulu mata yang panjang tapi tidak lentik.

Kembali, Donghae menempelkan tangan itu di atas pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Manik Donghae kembali berkaca-kaca. Tapi, senyumannya masih terukir indah di wajahnya.

"Kali ini, kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi. Aku janji," tekadnya sepenuh hati.

Suara nafas yang teratur itu, menjadi alunan melodi bagi Donghae. Melodi tentang rindunya pada seorang yang tulus ia kasihi.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae tersenyum dalam mimpinya. Ketika ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Wajah Donghae adalah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Senyuman Hyukjae semakin lebar.

Mimpi yang indah.

Donghae dalam mimpinya tidak mengucap apapun. Bibirnya tak bergerak. Tapi, dari bola matanya yang berbinar menatap Hyukjae. Hyukjae bisa merasakan aliran rindu itu tersalur lewat tatapan mereka.

Jemari mereka bertaut. Hyukjae merasakan hatinya menghangat dengan sentuhan itu. Rasa sentuhan dalam mimpinya tampak seperti nyata.

Hati Hyukjae yang merindu semakin terbawa ke awan-awan. Rindunya semakin mendaki ke puncak.

Tanpa pikir panjang. Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia bangun dari tidurnya. Meluruskan kakinya dan mengulurkan tangannya yang satu untuk menyentuh wajah Donghae.

Kedua telapak tangan Hyukjae menangkup wajah tampang lelaki tersebut. Mengusapnya dengan kasih. Membiarkan jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit Donghae.

"Aku merindukanmu. Pasti aku tertidur nyenyak sekali sampai-sampai bermimpi bisa bertemu denganmu," desah Hyukjae agak parau.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala. Mengusir kebimbangan yang tiba-tiba menggelayuti pikirannya.

"Aku bahagia bisa melihatmu, meski hanya dalam mimpi," akunya dengan sendu.

Karena, jika dia bertemu dalam dunia nyata. Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bicara dengan Donghae tanpa rasa sedih akan rindu, risih pada dirinya sendiri, dan rasa ingin cintanya terbalaskan.

Akan sulit sekali jika dia bertemu langsung. Meski seratus kali pun Hyukjae telah meyakinkan dirinya jika ia mampu.

Hyukjae mengusap pipi Donghae lagi. "Apa kabarmu baik? Apa kau makan dengan benar? Apa ada yang mengurus pola makanmu selama aku pergi? Apa ada yang mengurusi kebutuhanmu?" tanyanya.

Manik Hyukjae menatap lurus pada manik Donghae.

"Apa kau merindukanku juga?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontarkan. Rasa cemas dan tidka percaya pada dirinya sendiri begitu kentara. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya dengan panik.

"Seharusnya aku tak bertanya seperti itu. Aku harus menikmati saat ini, ketika aku bermimpi tentangmu," keluhnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mendongakkan wajahnya. Berharap maniknya yang berkaca-kaca, tak jadi menitikkan air mata.

"Kau begitu nyata Hae."

Jemari Hyukjae di pipi Donghae terasa hangat. Telapak tangan besar milik Donghae diletakkan di atas jemarinya. Seperti menyentuh Donghae sungguhan.

"Seandainya ini bukan mimpi," bisik Hyukjae. Memjemkan kelopak matanya. Berharap ucapannya itu terdengar dan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Jemari Hyukjae bergerak turun. Dari pipi Donghae kini mengusap dagunya yang terasa kasar menggelitik telapak tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menikmati setiap sensasinya saat maniknya tertutup.

Wajah tersenyum Hyukjae itu berubah total saat sentuhan kecil menyapu bibirnya. Hyukjae membuka mata lebar. Di hadapannya, wajah Donghae dekat sekali.

"Buka matamu. Ini nyata Hyukkie," ucap Donghae. Kalimat itu tak terbaca oleh mata Hyukjae yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Jemari Hyukjae yang berada di wajahnya akan berpindah, tapi Donghae tahan. Dia memperangkap jari-jari itu di bawah tangannya.

"Jangan lepaskan," pintanya.

Hyukjae tersihir. Hanya mengangguk saja, karena sebutir air mata lolos dari maniknya.

Tanpa ragu, wajah Donghae mendekat kembali. Bibirnya yang tipis menyentuh bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut. Mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Apa kau merasakannya?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh Donghae.

Kecupan itu berulang selama lebih dari tiga kali ketika Hyukjae tidak mengucap sepatah katapun.

Kenapa lelaki ini belum berkata satu apapun tentang kondisi Hyukjae sebenarnya, ataupun tentang Hyukjae yang mengundurkan diri dan pergi begitu saja?

Kenapa bibir manis itu malah mengecupinya penuh kasih seakan Donghae tengah meyakinkan Hyukjae jika ada cinta disana?

Hyukjae tidak pernah merasa seberharga ini bagi orang lain. Apa lagi yang ia tunggu?

"Aku merasakannya," bisik Hyukjae. Ia tidak tahu apa suaranya terdengar serak, cempreng, parau atau normal saja. Dia berharap Donghae mendengarnya jelas.

"Apa itu cinta?" tanya Hyukjae berani.

Ia tidak ingin Donghae merasa dirinya tidak yakin. Hyukjae tak ingin Donghae selalu berinisiatif lebih dahulu. Kali ini, biarkan Hyukjae menunjukkan pada Donghae jika dia pun berjuang untuk mendapatkan Donghae.

Senyuman Donghae sangat menggugah hati Hyukjae. Dia menenangkan kekalutan yang masih timbul tenggelam dalam hati Hyukjae. Ia memandang Hyukjae lama. Seolah mengabadikan wajah Hyukjae dalam memori otaknya.

"Tetaplah disisiku, agar kau bisa membuktikannya jika itu benar cinta," itu permintaan Donghae.

Hyukjae benar-benar ingin mengabulkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tetap duduk di sofa. Hanya saja, kini Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dan merapatkan tubuh mereka di atas sofa. Bergelung saling memeluk. Mengobati rasa rindu akan satu sama lain.

"Donghae ..." Hyukjae mengucapkan nama lelaki itu dengan lembut.

Donghae langsung menjawab dengan usapan di lengan Hyukjae. Kepala Hyukjae yang semula ia baringkan di bahu Donghae kini ia dongakkan untuk menatap lelaki itu.

Donghae merunduk sedikit untuk mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae. Ia menempelkan bibirnya lama di helaian rambut tersebut. Mencium wangi shampoo milik Hyukjae yang menguar dari surai blondenya.

"Donghae …" Hyukjae memanggilnya lagi.

Pikiran Hyukjae dipenuhi dengan satu hal. Jika mereka akan memulai suatu hubungan. Hyukjae berjanji, dia akan menceritakan segalanya kali ini. Tidak akan menutupi apapun. Agar Donghae mau menerimanya apa adanya, tanpa ada rahasia lagi.

"Hmm…" gumam Donghae.

Hyukjae menatapnya. Menghujamkan tatapan matanya tepat di iris milik Donghae.

"Semuanya berawal saat empat tahun yang lalu. Suatu hari di bulan Juli," lirih Hyukjae. Menangkupkan wajah Donghae dengan jemarinya.

"Kau mau mendengarnya?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk pelan mengisyaratkan Hyukjae untuk memulai ceritanya. Ia mengusap lengan Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"Kami keluarga yang bahagia. Bukan berarti selalu harmonis, tapi aku, Ibu, Ayah dan Ryeowook itu saling menyayangi dan memperlihatkan kasih sayang kami satu sama lain. Ayah itu tipikal orang tua yang agak kaku, tapi Ayah selalu memelukku hangat setiap aku kelelahan mengikuti klub. Ayah juga akan menyemangatiku dengan ucapannya. Sedangkan Ibu, dia tipikal seorang Ibu yang sangat terbuka dan penyayang. Ibu selalu mendukung apapun pilihan kami. Seperti pilihanku untuk mengambil klub tari saat sekolah. Meski Ayah sempat mengelak, beliau luluh juga dengan bantuan Ibu. Kalau Ryeowook, adik kecilku itu sudah bermulut pedas sejak dulu. Dia lebih sering bertengkar dan debat dengan Ayah."

Hyukjae menerawang. Mengingat kejadian lalu saat adiknya adu mulut dengan Ayahnya. Meski sering bertengkar kecil, Ayahnya itu sangat memanjakan Ryeowook.

"Ayah mendukung pilihan Ryeowook ketika dia mengikuti klub musik. Ibu juga selalu mendukungnya. Mereka bahkan memilihkan klub musik yang paling terkenal agar Ryeowook bisa mengasah bakatnya. Adikku itu sangat suka dimanjakan, dia selalu merengek jika tak dituruti. Dia memang berbakat. Ryeowook juga sering memenangkan kejuaraan, kau harus mendengarkannya menyanyi Donghae-ah. Suaranya merdu, aku sangat suka saat Ryeowook menyanyikan ku lagu sebelum tidur. Aku merindukan suaranya saat menyanyi," kenang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berhenti sebentar. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Menurunkan jemarinya yang masih menempel di wajah Donghae. Memilin ujung bajunya dengan jari-jarinya.

Donghae meraih jemari Hyukjae. Tersadar jika Hyukjae agak ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia mengusap jemari itu dalam genggamannya.

"Sampai hari itu datang," lirih Hyukjae.

Iris coklatnya yang jernih ia pejamkan. Dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Donghae. "―hari itu suatu hari di penghujung bulan Juli. Keluarga kami selalu mendukung apapun pilihan kami, asal kami membicarakannya terlebih dahulu. Kami sedang naik mobil bersama menuju ke acara ulang tahun teman Ayah ketika Ryeowook mengutarakan keinginannya. Ibu dan Ayah di kursi depan, sedangkan aku duduk di belakang bersama Ryeowook. Dalam perjalanan, Ryeowook bilang dia akan pergi liburan bersama teman-temannya dua hari lagi ke Thailand. Ayah yang mendengarnya pun agak marah karena Ryeowook tidak minta izin dulu, langsung saja mengurusi tiket, passport dan visa untuk liburannya. Kali itu Ayah dan Ryeowook berdebat panjang. Thailand itu ada di seberang lautan. Begitu jauh, Ayah khawatir jika mengizinkan Ryeowook pergi. Sedang Ryeowook tidak suka dipandang sebagai anak-anak. Meski saat itu dia memang masih belia, butuh pengawasan. Biasanya Ibu selalu bisa meredakan amarah mereka. Tapi, Ibu tidak dapat menengahi. Aku ingat saat itu, Ryeowook begitu marah. Dia tampak kecewa saat Ayah melarangnya pergi dan membatalkan rencana liburannya."

Hyukjae mengusap belakang lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan gemetar ketika mengingat kejadian kecelakaan empat tahun lalu. Rasanya, masih begitu sulit untuk mengulangnya lagi.

"Seingatku, Ryeowook turun dari mobil saat mobil kami berhenti di lampu merah. Aku memanggil namanya berulang-ulang, Ibu juga melakukannya. Tapi, Ryeowook tak menoleh. Ia berjalan cepat dan menyebrang ke sisi jalan. Ayah dan Ibu yang kalut sudah keluar dari mobil, mereka ingin mengejar Ryeowook. Aku hampir turun dari mobil juga. Tapi suara klakson terdengar berkali-kali. Lampu merah sudah berganti."

"Ayah cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia kembali ke kursi kemudi. Melajukan mobilnya lagi. Beliau tidak sempat melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berganti warna saat itu. Ayah berniat berbelok ke arah kiri. Mengikuti arah perginya Ryeowook. Tapi, naas. Ketika mobil kami melaju. Sebuah truk melaju kencang dari sisi lain. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dalam sekejap, aku yang semula duduk di kursi belakang, berubah terhimpit badan mobil. Aku tak ingat apa-apa setelahnya. Kecuali, jeritan Ibu, dan Ayah. Lalu suara teriakanku sendiri sebelum mobil kami terhempas jauh menabrak tiang lampu penerangan jalan. Yang kutahu, setelahnya hanya gelap."

Menceritakan hal ini ternyata berdampak besar terhadapnya. Hyukjae merasakan ngilu yang dulu ia pendam terungkit lagi ke permukaan. Kesakitannya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hyukjae merasakannya lagi saat ini.

"Saat terbangun. Aku mendapati diriku terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Bau menyengat dan ruangan serba putih. Aku menangis sebelum orang-orang datang. Suster yang menjaga segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksaku. Aku ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku takut Donghae-ah, saat itu aku belum mampu bersuara untuk bertanya tentang kondisi Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi, saat Ryeowook datang mengunjungiku sore itu. Ia diam, ia diam sambil menangis. Aku panik, karena aku baru sadar akan satu hal..."

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hyukjae. Satu kecupan mendarat di puncak kepala lelaki itu.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar suara tangisan Ryeowook, juga suara Dokter maupun orang yang menjengukku. Segalanya sunyi. Terlalu sunyi. Segalanya hening. Terlalu hening. Setelahnya yang aku tahu, aku tak pernah bisa mendengar. Dokter menjelaskan padaku, aku tak begitu ingat penyebab hilangnya pendengaranku, dokter itu mengucapkan beberapa kata medis yang membuatku hanya mengernyitkan alis. Tapi, saat itu aku sudah bertekad. Jika, aku tak mampu mendengar apapun. Maka, lebih baik aku tak mengetahui sebab hilangnya pendengaranku. Kala itu, kondisi orang tuaku jauh lebih penting dan mengusikku, Hae. Rasa sedih kehilangan mereka menyebabkanku teralihkan dari kondisiku yang berubah cacat."

"Kau tahu dimana posisi Ryeowook selama mobil kami kecelakaan. Adikku berada di trotoar sisi jalan, dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa terlukanya Ryeowook? Karena itu, aku berusaha tegar dan kuat untuknya. Dia satu-satunya yang aku miliki di dunia."

Hyukjae mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya. Melayangkan senyuman miris pada Donghae.

"Kemarin, adalah hari peringatan kepergian Ayah dan Ibu. Empat tahun kecelakaan itu terjadi. Apa kau yang kemarin datang melayat Ayah dan Ibu?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba menyelinap di benak Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk. "Iya benar itu aku."

Donghae kembali memperangkapnya dalam pelukan erat. Hyukjae tak tahu, haruskah ia menangis? Terlalu banyak air mata yang telah ia tumpahkan beberapa hari terakhir. Apakah kantong air matanya akan kering jika ia terus menerus menangis? Apakah kesedihannya akan menguap bersamaan dengan buliran air matanya yang jatuh?

"Mereka adalah orang yang paling kau kasihi. Maaf Hyukkie karena sudah mengorek informasi tentang hidupmu tanpa izinmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu Hyukkie. Kau hebat, kau mampu jujur padaku dan menceritakan semua ini." sahut Donghae.

Hyukjae lelah menangis. Namun, air mata masih saja setia turun dari maniknya.

Donghae membubuhkan kecupan di bibir Hyukjae. "Terima kasih,"

"Untuk?"

Donghae menghapus pipinya yang basah. Lalu, Donghae mengecup kelopak matanya yang membengkak.

"Karena sudah tegar dan berjuang selama ini. Karena sudah datang dalam hidupku. Karena sudah jujur padaku. Banyak sekali kalimat karena yang tak habis kuucapkan satu persatu," aku Donghae.

Hyukjae merasakan cinta menggelitik di setiap ucapan Donghae. Ia memang tidak mendengarnya. Tapi, setiap perlakuan Donghae mengisyaratkan dengan jelas apa yang dirasakan lelaki itu terhadapnya.

"Donghae..."

Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasa bahagia yang menyelinap dalam dadanya sangat sesak dan penuh. Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae. Menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat lelaki itu.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka. Manik saling bertaut satu sama lain. Dada Hyukjae terasa bergemuruh cepat.

Lengan kanan Donghae dilingkarkan pada pinggang Hyukjae untuk membawa tubuh lelaki itu tetap dekat. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas. Menarik kepala Hyukjae untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Deru nafas mereka yang hangat saling menerpa. Donghae mengusap pipi Hyukjae yang basah dan memerah dengan ibu jarinya. Irisnya yang jernih memperangkap Hyukjae dalam satu pandangan. Saling memandang satu sama lain, seolah saling mencari sesuatu di balik bola mata bening itu.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku Hyukkie. Karena ..."

Kali ini, kedua lengannya bergerak menuju telinga Hyukjae yang tertutup oleh helaian rambutnya. Telapak tangan Donghae menangkup kedua telinga itu. Menutupnya. Ia masih tak menyuarakan perkataannya. Hanya gerakan bibirnya.

Biarlah hening menjadi saksi perasaannya.

"A―ku cin―ta ka―mu," bisik Donghae memenggal tiap kata. Menggerakan bibirnya dengan pelan, jelas dan mantap. Tanpa suara.

Air mata Hyukjae menitik kembali. Kali ini bukan kilatan sedih yang terpancar dari maniknya.

Bahagia.

Ungkapan cinta tanpa suara dari Donghae itu pasti akan menjamah pintu hati Hyukjae yang telah dibuka untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks untuk semua yang baca dan mengikuti ff ini dari awal sampai penghujung.**

 **Apakah kalian suka?**

 **Hehehe**

 **Maaf untuk adet yang lama. Susah ternyata membuat akhir cerita ini, karena beda sama yang aslinya di beberapa bagian**

 **Oh, kalo nemu typo diabaikan ya. Pasti banyak. Mata saya suka nggak nangkap kalo ada typo. Makasih lagi guys.**

 **Nite or morning untuk kalian**

 **Review?**


End file.
